Alagos o Kuil Storm of Life
by Elven Kitten
Summary: 4) After a meeting with a certain wizard, Aragorn and Legolas are on their way to The Shire, but, what if, on the way there, Aragorn has his first vision? And it's not something happy... FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

~*~Chapter 1~*~

Aragorn smiled as he rode through the forest.  It had been about a week since he had gotten that seemingly harmless headache… although it did kind of scare Legolas.  The poor elf was very unused to human diseases.  The first thing he asked the man once he had caught the *evil* wolf pup, Aikhila, was 'what were you poisoned with?'

Aragorn snickered.  The elf really didn't understand the whole concept of sickness.

Legolas glanced at him, "What are you laughing about?"  He suddenly caught on, "I don't see how being sick is funny!"

Aragorn burst out laughing, causing Legolas's white stallion, Gwilbruitha, Peaceful Whisper, to start slightly and toss his head.  While Aragorn's silver mare, Erethrintin, Lonely Star, was completely unfazed by it, showing how well she knew her friend.

The five of them, them being Aragorn, Legolas, Halbarad and the twins, had decided to put off the prank war until the man had recovered, he unconsciously fingered his now blond hair and sighed.  Then he glanced over at Legolas's pink hair and snickered slightly.  It had faded a bit but other than that it was still there and still obvious.  He couldn't believe how long it took for Raenan and the other two rangers to notice the elf's and other ranger's pink hair.

Legolas glanced around and furrowed his brow.  Something was different.

Aragorn gave him a confused look before sensing it himself.  They were not alone and they both knew it.

Legolas froze and pointed off in one direction.  Nodding in the same direction and then pushed his horses into a walk, following the black flash.  He pushed his horse faster as the flash quickened, it looked like a horse.  Legolas was incredibly amazed by the speed of it.  After fifteen minutes he was pushing his horse to it's highest speed.  As was Aragorn.  The elf would admit he was impressed by the show his mare was putting up.

Aragorn noticed the creature speed up and whispered something to his horse.  Legolas would think the words were lost on the wind but the horse got the message and lengthened her stride, managing to speed up even more so that she was passing Legolas and gave chase after the black blur in front of here, knowing immediately that that was what her friend was after.  She obviously didn't know why, but then again, neither did the man and elf.  Something just seemed to tell them to.

Erethrintin enjoyed the run anyhow, loving the chance to show up another horse and prove to her friend that she could do better than the man expected.

Aragorn had always loved her active spirit.  She seemed to constantly prove that she could do better than he thought possible.

The man suddenly realized what he was doing and questioned his motives.  Why was he chasing a horse through the woods by his home?

He slowed her down and turned her around.  She snorted and tossed her head, refusing to come out of her canter, trying to show the man that she could still do better.

Once Aragorn had gotten her to turn around he let her go and with a loud, joyful neigh, took off at an incredible starting pace back in the direction he had left Legolas.

She reached a great speed and only slowed once the elf was within her sight.  She reached a stop just as she reached the elf.  She raised her head proudly as if to say, 'did you see that?  Did you see how I outpaced your horse?'

Legolas laughed at the way the mare acted.

"She's pretty sure of herself isn't she?"

Legolas grinned, "Aye, but it's not all her you know… just imagine what she could do with a good rider!"

Aragorn smacked the elf on the head.

Legolas snickered.

A glint entered the man's eyes but he masked it immediately so the elf would not notice, "Well, if that's the way you feel, let's see how well *you* do."

Legolas looked confused, the man would not simply give him a chance to best him would he?  He sighed and shrugged, "Why not?"

Aragorn hid a grin as he slid of the mares back as Legolas jumped gracefully from his stallions back.

The elf moved towards the mare carefully, muttering gently in Elvish.  The horse snorted, a warning in her eyes.  Legolas stopped and looked at the man, his eyes asking for a bit of help, though Aragorn could tell he was embarrassed to actually ask it.

Aragorn smirked and whistled quietly.  Erethrintin turned to look at him, the glint in her eyes disappearing immediately.  Aragorn glanced at the elf and nodded, though there was a glint in his eyes that the mare knew and had learned to react to.  She had always found an odd pleasure in doing this.

She turned to the elf and lowered her head.  Legolas moved carefully and slowly to her side.

Aragorn bit his lip to keep from smiling; if he actually wanted her to allow him to mount… he would have warned him about the fact that she liked to be asked before mounted.  She was treated more like a person than a horse and that was the way she liked it.

As it were, Legolas mounted without the horse's permission.  She snorted in annoyance and Legolas leaned over to calm her.

That was his downfall.

From that position his grip was not his best and that was when she fought back.  She started bucking madly and the startled elf in his odd position had a horrible grip then without warning she switched without pause to a full-out rear, throwing the elf back.

He only just managed to stay on until the man grinned and whistled.  The mare immediately stopped.

Legolas glared accusingly at the man.

"You didn't ask."

"What?!"

"You have to ask her!"

"You never told me that you… human!"

"Oh!  That hurt!"

Legolas glared.

Aragorn smiled and walked in front of the mare.  Asking her in Elvish if she would allow the elf to ride her.

She snorted and stood still, awaiting the slightest movement from the elf.

Legolas could tell that she was a sensitive animal.  So he was careful when asking her to move, pressing with an almost inconceivable pressure, and she moved forward.

After a few moments of moving around and pushing her to an incredibly fast run, he moved back and stopped.

"That was amazing!"

Aragorn smiled, "Isn't she?"

Erethrintin seemed to know she was getting praise and nickered happily.

Legolas smiled and slid off her back.

Aragorn smiled, "Come, we should head back."

"I suppose, but there was something different about that horse…" The elf said slowly, "it had a completely different aura about it."

"Aye, I completely agree with you there."

Legolas nodded but shrugged and mounted his horse.

Aragorn gave the horse a questioning look, she replied with a snort and she lowered her head.

The man smiled and mounted her.  He glanced at Legolas and smiled, "Let's go.  We can not bring the horses with us on this search… but maybe Elenoharthad could take us."

Legolas nodded, "Aye, she could keep up."

Aragorn nodded, "Easily… race?"

Legolas grinned and took off.

"Hey!  Not fair!" with a nudge Erethrintin had taken off after him happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The two arrived at the stables at the same time seeing as Erethrintin was a little worn out from the running she had done that Gwilbruitha had not done.

"See!  If you had not taken off before s we would have won!" Aragorn said with a grin.

Legolas shrugged.

"Look, why don't you get Elen and I'll talk to _ada_?" // dad //

"Sure, we can meet in the kitchens to get provisions afterwards."

Aragorn nodded as the two wiped down their horses.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn sighed as he walked towards the kitchen.  Elrond had been reluctant to let them go so soon but in the end Aragorn had managed to persuade him.

            He had to remember to thank the twins for teaching him how to do that so easily.

            When he reached the kitchen Legolas was already there.  The elf passed him a bedroll and a water skin.  Then they split ways to finish packing.

            On the way back out, however, Aragorn could not say he had much luck.  He ended up running into the twins who immediately started following him when he refused to answer where he was going.

            Kind of hard to answer a question as such if you didn't rightfully know yourself.

            "Okay then Estel," Elladan said, "if you don't tell us we will be forced to follow you."

            Aragorn groaned, "Look, I don't really know where we are going but we are to follow something we can only hope is still there that we ran into on our hunt today."

            Elrohir cocked his head to the side, "What *did* you find?"

            Aragorn glanced at him, "A horse… though we can not be sure that's all it was… it was… different."

            The twins glanced at each other but shrugged.

            Back in the forest, the black horse looked in the direction the two had left in.  It snorted, waiting.  It glanced in the direction that it had been heading and whinnied sadly.  He needed help, badly.

A/N 

**Yay!  I've started my fourth story!  I'm so happy!  ^_^ I hope u like the beginning… I'm also sorry 'bout the whole Legolas/horse thing… I just thought it would be funny… ^_^**

**SilverKnight7-  ^_^ Yayses!  'm glad u like all my stories.  ^_^ hope u enjoyed this one!**

**grumpy-  A spider?!  Oi… Aikhila was in the box… the wolf pup?  Member?  ^_^ I had fun with the last bit… though u gotta feel sorry 4 Aragorn… bein' sick ain't fun…**

**mascara freak-  I'll b sure 2 check out yur new chapter!  When I find the time… I'm gonna b busy with school now… *cries* I hate school!!!!! ^_^ who doesn't?**

**Bill the Pony2-  Aikhila was the wolf pup from the beginning of the story.  The one Halbarad found.  Lol, a hyper child in a box?!  Lmao!!!!!!!!  ^_^**

**Aut-of-Mandos-  To Mandos?!  We don't want to kill them!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ fun to pick on huh?  I'll have to tell'm that!**

**elvendancer-  Glad u'll be reading this!  ^_^ I'm glad u were hoping 4 a sequel!**

**leggylover03-  Oh so u can feel sorry 4 Elrond but not my Estel?!  Yur so mean!!!  *Cries* But… unfortunately *wink, wink* Aragorn, and probably Legolas as well, will be tortured or something… ^_^**

**Thanx every1!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~

Elrohir suddenly spoke up after a moment of silence, "_Ada_ actually let you two go out alone together?"

            Aragorn paused, "Yes why?"

            "Every time you two travel together one… or both of you get hurt."

            "That can't be true."

            "First time, you both got yourself hurt in Mirkwood… second time, you were found half-dead in a cave, *then* you get smacked on the head with a tree branch and are…"

            "I get the point Elrohir!"

            Elrohir grinned.

            "I'll bet Legolas will get hurt this time," Elladan said.

            Aragorn gave him an annoyed look, "What makes you think that?"

            "Because he's the only one who hasn't been hurt alone yet."

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "What good thinking Elladan…"

            Said elf shook his head but grinned, "We will go with you if only to ease our fathers mind."

            Aragorn sighed, "Fine, but you'd better hurry."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Did they ever hurry, in five minutes they were already done.  Aragorn then rushed the rest of the way.

            "Um… did I tell you we could not keep up with the creature on horseback?  Well… not very well…"

            "I don't like where this is going already," Elrohir said.

            "Elenoharthad is going to take us."

            The twins sighed.

            "Okay, let's hurry then."

            Aragorn smiled and ran off to the yard, the two elves following right behind him.

            Legolas caught sight of the twins and gave Aragorn a questioning glance.

            "They followed me."

            Legolas smirked slightly and shook his head; he should have guessed they wouldn't be able to leave without them.  They were lucky to have gotten away alone in the morning.

            The great silver dragon fixed her ice-blue eyes on the man, - You are tracking a horse?  I think I *did* ruin something when I helped with that headache… -

            Aragorn glared at her, - Be nice Elen, you would not mind if the twins came with us? –

            The dragon shook her head, - Nay, it would be fine. –

            Aragorn smiled, "Okay, let's go!"

            The dragon used her long, whip-like tail to lift them onto her back before waiting.

            Aragorn imitated the dragons clicking sound and she stood and leapt up.  She glanced around for their black horse, her eyesight being almost as good as an elf's.  She spotted a flash and took off after it.

            It took only ten minutes for the dragon to catch up, she seemed to pause a moment before continuing.  In another three minutes she had cornered it and landed.

            The all slid carefully from the dragons back before stopping and gaping.

            Aragorn looked their *horse* over.  He shook his head.  No wonder they had trouble keeping up with the thing.  This was no horse.  It was a Unicorn.

            The creature snorted, glancing warily at the dragon before turning back to the others.  He recognized the two from before but the twins he had no knowledge of.

            Elladan blinked and turned to his twin, "I thought Unicorn's were extinct!?"

            "We all did brother…" Elrohir replied quietly.

            He shook his head and looked to his right.  He quickly looked back at the dragon.  The two mystical creatures seemed able to speak to each other and after a moment Elen turned back to Aragorn.

            - He has a friend trapped, - she said sadly, - caught, she is… by men. -

            Aragorn winced, his kind could be so… evil at times, - Did he say how many? –

            The dragon shook her head, - You try speaking to him.  Those who have spoken through thought before with me will be able to do so with him. –

            Aragorn nodded hesitantly and turned to the black Unicorn, - How many were there? –

            The creature seemed startled at first and simply stared at him for a moment before he answered, - Somewhere between fifteen and twenty. –

            Aragorn sighed, this was not good, - Somewhere between? –

            The creature nodded, - They keep coming and going, at times there are fewer than fifteen but that only happened once. –

            Aragorn nodded, a plan beginning to form, - How did they catch her? –

            He glanced at the ground, - She was sleeping… I had gone off to check something and they surrounded her.  Somehow without waking her. –

            Aragorn nodded slowly, - I think I have a plan but… 'Tis up to you if we use it or not, as you would play a large part in getting those human's away from her. –

            The Unicorn nodded, - I would do anything to get her free. –

            Aragorn smiled, - Okay.  You will have to lead us there.  We will help. –

            Legolas cocked his head to the side, "Strider?"

            "Yes Legolas?"

            "Would you be so kind as to tell us what is going on?"

            Aragorn smirked and nodded, "We are going to help free his friend who has been caught by a band of some fifteen to twenty men."

            Elladan gaped slightly, "Are you crazy?  That's suicide!"

            "Not if we have help," he glanced at the Unicorn.

            He snorted, seeming to nod his head.

            Legolas glanced at him, "What is his name?"

            The Unicorn shook his head.

            Aragorn blinked, "Do you not have a name?"

            The creature glanced at him, - I used to… we both did, but we forgot them. –

            "How do you forget your name?" Aragorn asked aloud so the others could follow their conversation.

            - We never used them.  We are both older than you would think… and since we had not used them since we were ten years old we simply forgot. -

            Aragorn nodded slightly, "You have friends now though that do not wish to call you 'Unicorn'."

            His deep green eyes sparkled slightly, - I would not think you would.  But I am bad with names. –

            "Even if it's your own?"

            - Yes. -

            Aragorn laughed and from that the others could guess the creature's response.

            The man glanced at him, - Do you know Elvish? –

- Aye, I know almost any language. -

            - Then how about Loonailma? –

            - Dark Starlight… I like it. -

            Aragorn smiled, - That is well.  It suits you. –

- I thank you… Strider? -

- If that is what you wish to call me, - he sent back with a grin.

He tossed his head slightly, a gleam in his eyes, - Come, we must go.  I cannot bear to leave her any longer. –

Aragorn nodded and turned to the others, "We must go now.  I doubt anyone here would like to leave her any longer?"

Legolas spoke for them all when he said, "No one with a good heart could do so."

Aragorn smiled and nodded, "Although I don't know how much further Elen can go.  She should stay near for we will need help."

The dragon nodded her huge head.

"Thank you.  Now, the rest of us will follow Loonailma.  Once we reach the area, he will create a distraction and lead hopefully most of the men over towards Elenoharthad and she can keep them here while the rest of us go in and finish up the rest of the men and free the other Unicorn."

"That actually sounds like a good plan…" Elrohir said.

"Actually?"

"Well, it's you!  You weren't exactly the best at that kind of thing when you were younger…"

"Elrohir!  Must you?!"

"Yes."

The man groaned, "Not here you immature elf."

Elrohir mock glared at the human.

"Okay let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            They group followed the Unicorn until they could hear talking.  At that point, they split up and circled the clearing they were in.

            They then climbed into the trees surrounding it and hid themselves from view.

            At that point, Aragorn gave Loonailma his signal and he trotted into the edge of the clearing, head held high.  In a few seconds ten of the sixteen men in the clearing stood to catch it.  The Unicorn then took off into the forest, the ten men following, leaving his friend in the others capable hands.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey!  Sorry soooooooooooo much 4 the long wait…**

**Elf Side: We have been busy with school work and such**

**Gollum Side: *Snorts* Of coursse you have beenssss…**

**E.K.: Sh! *Shifty eyes* Anywho!  We've posted now and we'll post again sooner.**

**Aragorn: *Sarcastically* Woo hoo… more torture…**

**E.K.: I know!  Isn't it great?**

**A: *Rolls eyes* Of course it is…**

**E.S.: Can we just get on with replies?**

**E.K.: KK! ^_^**

**SilverKnight7- ^_^ Glad u thought that was funny.  About Aragorn's brothers… I don't wanna reveal anything… you'll have to wait and see!**

**sol3- …uh… yeah… urm, I know you'll think this is odd, but as much as I try to figure it out… I haven't a clue what a Mary Sue is… *Bows head in shame* sad I know but… *sigh* oh well… I'm sure it's probably funny anyhow.  ^_^ hope u enjoyed it though!**

**leggylover03- I see what yur gettin' at but I think I'd huggle him to death first… well… not to death 'cause then we can't torture him… well I'd huggle him near to death and then torture him… I don't wanna do it after an' get my clothes bloody… ^_^ *Aragorn is trying to sneak away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  Mine!  *Hugs him* Don't run away!**

**Aut-of-Mandos- ^_^ I'm glad u like it!  …or at least I'm guessing that's what that meant… ^_^ Lol 'bout Mandos… never knew that!  I knew Manwe was important but… *Giggles* that's quite funny.  ^_^ GO MANWE!  ^_^**

**mascara freak- Go to my head?  Never, I hate it when people go all… I dunno the word 4 it but I hate it when people think they're above others just 'cause u give them praise and it goes to their heads… *Mutters something under her breath* anywho *clears throat* Kitty!  ^_^ Awwww… I love it when my cat comes and sits in my lap, it's sweet.  I laugh at my sisters, they're not the nicest to her and she runs from them… and… DOOM ON HOMEWORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Ucky!!!!!!!!  ^_^ ttyl.**

**E.S.: See?  That wasn't so hard now was it?**

**E.K.: *Mutters something under her breath***

**E.S.: *Goes red* YOU ANNOYING HUMAN!**

**E.K.: *Grins wickedly***

**G.S.: Fight fight fight fight fight fight!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: You know… on paper… we CAN hurt each other… *glances at Elf***

**E.S.: *Grins***

**E.K. & E.S.: *Jump on Gollum and start attacking it***

**G.S.: PRECIOUSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  HELP USSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A: *Rolls eyes***

**Legolas: *Walks over* What are they doing?!**

**A: You probably don't wanna know…**

**L: *Thinks 4 a moment* Nope.**

**Elrond: *From where he's sitting in a well-placed tree* It would be best to get out of their reach.**

**E.S.: Hello?  I can climb!**

**E: Yes but it's not you I'm worried about… *Glances at other two* We should stop this before things get out of hand…**

**E.S.: Good idea, See you all later and hope you enjoyed this chapter!  Namaarie!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Chapter 3~*~

            Aragorn waited a moment before drawing his sword.  He glanced to the tree he had seen Legolas climb and shifted slightly, enough so that he would hope the elf had seen him before hiding again.  He then turned to the watch the tree that he had seen Elrohir climb.

            When he saw the elf he knew they were all waiting and jumped from his perch.

            He had figured out which was the leader and they brought out their plan.

            Landing behind the leader, Aragorn quickly brought his sword to the man's throat.

            The man gasped and froze, "Who are you?"

            Aragorn narrowed his eyes slightly, his voice deepened, hoping to scare the man a bit, "It is not you who is in the position to be asking questions."

            "Is that right?" the man gasped, "I have five men with me, and ten coming, all against you."

            Aragorn snorted, "Look again."

            The man did so and gulped, his men were in the same position as he.  Two of them being held back by two dark-haired *men* and the last two pressed back to back with a long blade pressed to each of their throats by a blond-haired person.

            The man sighed, then, voice wavering, asked, "What do you want?"

            "I want to know where the Unicorn is."

            The man growled, "Another looking for it?  I'll never get a break!"

            Aragorn narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold around the man's neck.

            The human gasped, "It's tied up in the next clearing."

            Aragorn resisted the urge to groan, "Does she have guards?"

            "Yes, four."

            "If I bring you and let you live, you will let me take her?"

            The man spat on the ground, "I worked hard to catch that creature!  I will not give it up without a fight!"

            Aragorn growled, "You are picking a fight with the wrong man."

            The other sneered, "I know you are."

            Aragorn pressed the blade of his sword tighter to the man's neck causing a trickle of blood to flow down only to be soaked up slowly by the top of his tunic.

            He gasped, "Okay!  Okay…"

            Aragorn released his hold and swiftly brought the blade point around so it pressed lightly against his back, "Forward then.  Swiftly!"

            The man moved forward grudgingly, doing so only to keep his head on his shoulders… or a blade out of his back… either one was his death and he knew it.

            Within three minutes they were in the smaller clearing.  The man quickly bid his men lower their weapons and back down.  The four men backed down unwillingly, annoyed at having their next big pay taken from them so easily.

            The three elves quickly pushed their captives next to the others and fixed their bows on them, hoping they would not try to take off.

            Aragorn pushed their apparent leader towards Legolas who quickly spun the man around and held one of his blades to the human's throat.

            "One stupid attempt and you shall become leaderless," Aragorn said meaningfully.

            The men nodded and stood still.

            "Sit," Aragorn said.

            They didn't move for a moment but when Elladan raised his bow they sat slowly.  If they sat it would be harder for them to get up and run.  But by the time they wouldn't be able to get much more than halfway up before they fell back thanks to Elladan and Elrohir.

            Now with his hands free, Aragorn walked quickly up to the white unicorn.  He checked her over carefully but quickly and found that they had drugged her to keep her asleep.

            He sighed; she probably wouldn't be up for two or three hours yet.  He glanced around before looking in the direction he knew Elenoharthad was in and whistled shrilly.  The knelt down to re-examine the creature that lay in the dirt.

            After giving her a quick look over, he stood and nodded to the elves who grabbed a couple ropes and tied the group up against one of the larger trees.  That done they stood in the middle of the clearing and awaited the return of the other unicorn and the dragon.

            When they got there, they all used the remaining rope to tie up the group of men who had taken off after Loonailma.

            Once they finished that Aragorn motioned over to the unicorn and Elenoharthad immediately understood, moving carefully she lifted the unicorn.

            Aragorn took a step forward and froze, spinning around as he heard the snapping of twigs… only to stagger back in shock as an arrow embedded itself deep into his side.  He heard a yell echo in the clearing and it took him a moment to realize it was not only more than one, but his own mingled with the cries of dismay, shock and worry from his brothers and Legolas.

            Before the three were able to get off the dragon a man came running out of the forest with his sword drawn.  One of the elves could have shot him easily if they were not half way down the dragon's side.  By the time they could have shot at him, Aragorn had barely drawn his sword in time to block an attack.

            Legolas knocked an arrow to the string as soon as he was able to and aimed, ready for a shot.

            Aragorn barely caught the movement, and, blocking one more attack, dropped to the ground and rolled, gasping out loud as the arrow cut in deeper before the end snapped off.  Within a moment his breath was forced from his lungs as the other man fell on top of him, as arrow embedded in his throat.  Aragorn managed to push him off and get to his knees.  He suddenly felt two sets of hands lift him to his feet.  The man managed a weak glare at the men who were tied that were watching with wide eyes, his gazed fixed with that of the groups leader for a moment before the dragon carefully lifted him onto her back.

            Next thing he knew he was sitting between one of the twins, he couldn't figure out which one though he guessed it was Elladan since Elrohir was more skilled with his healing, and Legolas.  The two of them, one of the twins and Legolas, held him carefully while the other twin probed the wound carefully.  He sighed and leaned back, knowing he could not remove the arrow here for two reasons, it was keeping the wound closed for the time and there was no way he could get it out without doing more damage at the time anyhow.

            Legolas then imitated the clicking noise he had heard Aragorn use a few times to tell the great dragon they were ready.

            She seemed to hesitate a moment and glanced at the unicorn, she clicked back a little before turning back to the black unicorn, - Listen, I know this may be hard but I must go to Rivendell now.  It could be dangerous to him if we do not head right there. –

            The black unicron looked unsure, - I understand that he is in danger but… -

            Elen's blue eyes flashed dangerously, - Listen you!  He helped you!  He quite possibly saved your friends life and now it's your turn to return the favour! –

            He looked surprised at the fierceness of her voice, - I… I am truly sorry… I was not thinking, - he bowed his head before looking up, - Go!  I'll meet you in Rivendell. –

            Without answering Elen leapt into the air and flew away with an incredible speed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Elrond stopped and frowned as he felt a shadow pass over the Ford but after a moment realized it was the dragon with his sons and Legolas… only… there was something else.

            He shook his head slightly and headed quickly for the door.

            The dragon flew into Imladris and landed carefully.  She laid the still unconscious unicorn on the ground before carefully taking the man off her back and laying him on the ground.

            Aragorn gasped as he felt the sudden pressure placed on his wound.

            The dragon winced; she looked him over carefully and then glanced at the door of the house where Elrond was about to exit.

            The door opened and the elf lord held back a gasp.  He nearly ran down the steps and knelt next to his human son.  He glanced over the wound and carefully lifted the man from where he lay.

            Aragorn gasped and struggled weakly.

            "Sh," Elrond soothed the man, "you are safe… calm down."

            Aragorn weak voice came back to him, even being an elf he had to strain to hear it, "I know I'm safe and I *can* walk…"

            Elrond couldn't help the smile and he shook his head, "I care to differ."

            Aragorn groaned, "Just let me try, it's not that bad…"

            Elrond sighed, "If you collapse you will give me no more trouble?  With anything?"  He hated doing this, knowing it could hurt the man but if you had him as a patient you would understand.

            Aragorn nodded and braced himself as he was put on his feet, although he wouldn't admit it he was grateful for his fathers help as the elf kept his arm around his shoulders, ready to catch him if he did fall and taking some of weight off his feet.

            Aragorn steeled himself as he moved forward, amazingly, he managed to make it to his room before he collapsed on the bed.

            Elrond sighed, wincing inside for his youngest.

            The last thing the man saw before he fell unconscious was his father gathering his herbs and such to care for his wound.

            Legolas looked worriedly in the direction the man and elf-lord had gone.  He sighed and turned to the unicorn, knowing that Aragorn would not forgive him if he left her out without care.

            He shook his head and walked over to her and checked her over.

            The twins came up on either side of him as he crouched next to the creature.

            With the twins checking her over, Legolas walked off towards the man's room to find out how he was doing.

            Elladan watched him go before turning back to the unicorn.

            "She had been drugged," Elrohir informed his twin.

            "I figured as much."

            With that the two went about moving her and making her comfortable.  By the time they had finished the Loonailma had appeared and immediately took up the job of watching over her.

            Once the two had done everything they could they said a quick farewell to Elenoharthad before heading over to check up on their brother.

A/N 

**Don't hate me!  I meant to update sooner but never really had the chance… sorry!!!**

**SilverKnight7- What?  I feel so used!!!  *Runs off crying***

**leggylover03- I'm glad u thought it was good!**

**mascara freak- More Legolas, I'll do what I can.  And yes, Aragorn is mine.  MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ Funny kitty.  Sorry you've been sick but yur probably better by now… ^_^**

**Sorry again!!!  PLEASE forgive me!!  I'll try to update faster from now on.  Happy reading!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Chapter 4~*~

            Aragorn groaned as the room slowly came into focus.  He blinked slowly, trying to clear his blurry eyes.  He felt the presence of another in the room but was not surprised by it; his father seemed to always be in the room when he was sick.  Either him or one of his brothers, possibly even Legolas since he happened to be here at the time.

            "So you are finally awake?" came the somewhat gruff voice that had Aragorn confused for a moment before his groggy mind remembered the voice.

            "Mithrandir?" his voice was hoarse and he sighed, "When did you get here?"

            "Not long after you passed out."

            "Passed out?  Oh… how long have I been unconscious?" the man struggled to pull himself into a sitting position, wincing as it pulled on his wound.

            "About three days."

            Aragorn groaned, "Is that why I feel so weak, I hate that…"

            The wizard smiled, "I know you do."

            Aragorn managed to pull himself up and glanced around, "May I ask a question?"

            The wizard's eyebrows rose and Aragorn took it to mean yes.

            "Why are you here?"

            "I had come to take you with me on a trip to The Shire, I have a feeling you will need to get to know it, possibly something or someone in it.  I was going to visit a friend of mine."

            Aragorn grinned, "Bilbo?  But… the Shire-folk are wary of us…" he cleared his throat with a smirk, "'big people.'"

            The wizard nodded with a smile, "That may be so but Bilbo now enjoys his adventures every once in a while, I believe he would enjoy another one soon."

            "So… what does that mean?"

            "It is about time I visit him again, I suppose we could just have one of his small adventures in the forest surrounding The Shire."

            Aragorn nodded slightly, "But that does not solve the problem of them being wary of… well me."

            "I want you to see the lands and I am sure you would enjoy seeing them, you can stay in the back of my wagon."

            Aragorn nodded then smiled, "I suppose we wont be leaving for a while?"

            "Whenever you are ready to go, I have time and will not push you until you are ready."

            Aragorn seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Hmm, fake sick, get pushed by a wizard… I hate being sick."

            Gandalf shook his head, "I do not think it will be long before you are ready, Legolas will be coming with us."

            Aragorn cocked his head to the side, "Why is that?"

            "I will need help watching you."

            "One wizard and one elf will not be enough to keep a proper watch on *this* human."

            Aragorn looked at his father, "How about a wizard an elf and a hobbit?"

            Elrond shook his head, "*Nothing* is enough for *you*."

            "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

            "A bad thing if you don't want me to worry all the time, a good thing if you are looking for an injury."

            "Ah, 'tis a good thing then."

            Elrond shook his head, "If you purposely went to look for injuries we probably would not be having this discussion."

            Aragorn shrugged, "Fair enough."

            At this point three elves rushed into the room and grinned when they saw the man up.

            Aragorn's eyes widened, "Uh oh…"

            He got himself ready to be squished but was saved by his father as the elf gave the three 'the look' and they shifted slightly, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

            "How are you?" Elrohir asked almost immediately.

            "I'm fine."

            Legolas shook his head, "No really, how are you?"

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "No really, I'm fine.  I'll admit the wound is sore but I really am fine… apart from being a little tired."

            "Sleep then, we will see how you feel in tomorrow," Elrond said, laying a hand on the man's forehead.

            Aragorn glared, "Don't you try that on me… I hate it when you do that…"

            Elrond just shook his head, "Sleep."

            It was almost a command and Aragorn immediately began feeling more and more tired, "Evil elf…" he managed to mutter before falling asleep.

            Elrond smiled and left the room.

            The twins grinned, "He *hates* it when _ada_ does that…" // dad //

            Legolas smirked, "I don't doubt it."

            The three went to leave but Gandalf held Legolas back for a moment.

            "We are to be going on a little trip after he feels better and I would have you come to help keep an eye on him."

            Legolas smiled, "He will need more than one eye watching him…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn woke the next day and glanced out the window, he then proceeded to groan, - 1 o'clock?  I hate it when I sleep in… evil elf…-

            Gandalf looked over his horse and sighed, one of his two horses had gone lame over the ride to Rivendell and was not ready to be pulling his cart.  It might be a while before they could go.

            He was looking over his other horse when Aragorn showed up in the stables.

            "How are you this morning?"

            "Quite well thank you," he glanced at the way the wizards horse was standing, "he is lame.  We will not be leaving anytime soon?"

            "Not likely… unless I can find a replacement for the time."

            Aragorn thought for a moment, "My horse has been trained for this…"

            Gandalf looked over at the man, clearly telling him to go on.

            "We could use her.  She would do it if only to prove she can do anything yours can," he said with a smile.

            The wizard nodded, "That sounds good…"

            Aragorn smiled, "So… now when are we going?"

            "Do you feel ready to travel?" he already knew the answer.

            "Of course!"

            "Then we leave in two hours."

            Aragorn blinked, surprised by that but shrugged and smiled, "Should I tell Legolas?"

            "Aye, you do that and get ready to go."

            The man turned to go find said elf and pack.

            He got to the elf's room quickly and knocked on the door, hoping he was in there.

            Legolas opened the door and blinked, "Should you be up?"

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Pack up, we leave in two hours."

            Legolas blinked, "So soon?"

            "I was surprised too."

            The elf shrugged, "I'll only be a minute, meet you at the stables?"

            Aragorn nodded and entered his own room.

            It only took him five minutes to pack what he needed and head to the kitchen.  He quickly packed what he would need, knowing at some point they would need to go hunting.  He shrugged, if they went through Bree they could pick something up there.

            He then went to find Elrond in order to tell him what was to happen.

            "_Ada_," he said as soon as he found him, "We are to be leaving in an hour and a half."  // dad //

            Elrond looked at him and sighed, "Legolas is going with you?"

            "Aye."

            "I will send message to Mirkwood to inform Thranduil as to where his son is going."

            "Thank you."

            Elrond nodded.

            Aragorn smiled and went to find his weapons.

            He entered his room and quickly grabbed his sword, bow and quiver before heading outside.

            Once he got outside he quickly ran to the stables, slowing to a fast walk just outside the doors.  He smiled at Legolas as he opened the stall door for his mare, which came out eagerly.

            She snorted and shook her head before prancing out of the stables, ready to do whatever task was set before her.

            Aragorn then led her up to the cart and let her examine it.  She seemed to know what she was supposed to do when she saw the other horse that was hooked up to the front of the cart.  She walked up and stood herself beside the other, a light gleam in her eyes that told Aragorn she wanted a challenge and was ready to do this.

            The man carefully put on her harness, glad she didn't decide she didn't like it and patted her on the neck.

            He looked over at Gandalf and smiled.  He was ready when they were.

            They climbed up onto the seat and headed for the gate, leaving an hour before they expected to.  Aragorn said a quick farewell to Elrond and the twins who were waiting at the gates and they were off.

A/N 

**Did I surprise anyone?  ^_^ I'm not sticking with what I had originally… it would end up too much like my last story.  I'm sorry I'm not good at writing wizards, just not my thing… sorry!!  Hope y'all liked it!**

**SilverKnight7- *Sniff* Okay… ^_^ I'm glad u liked it.  Sorry about my last thing… I was… in an odd mood… ^_^ that's what I blame everything on… ^_^ hope u enjoyed this one!**

**leggylover03- I figured you'd like the last one ^_^.  And don't worry, more pain 2 come!  ^_^**

**Aut-of-Mandos- Because your reviews kinda confused me, (and 'cause I've always wanted too) I finally read The Silmarillion!  Now yur reviews make sense!  ^_^ great book.  Sad so few people actually understand it… ^_^ Manwe does rock!  Mandos and Lorien are great too, but Varda, Nienna and Yavanna are my favorites.  Hope you liked!**

**I'm going to cry… half my reviewers left!!!!  :'( So sad… well, I hope the nice people who continued reading enjoyed it!!  Well, sorry I've been taking so long!  That's probably most of the reason too… well, I'll TRY posting sooner.  Hope you liked!**

**PLEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Namaarie!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Chapter 5~*~

            Aragorn sighed as he glanced around, the surroundings had gotten rather boring and he and Legolas had a small contest going on.  They were both trying to find the weirdest thing they could by the time they reached Weathertop.  So far the only thing the man had found was a rock that they all agreed looked quite a bit like a dwarf.

            Even the horses looked bored as they plodded onward at a nice pace.  The only one of them who seemed more than bored was the wizard.  Although they had no idea why he seemed so happy.

            They were, at the time, about three days into their journey.

            The day before they reached Weathertop, Legolas spotted another odd thing.  A tree that they decided looked remarkably like broccoli.  This only proved how bored they really were.

            The next night, they decided to stop at Weathertop for a break.

            As soon as they stopped Aragorn jumped off the cart, ignoring the slight pull on his stitches and unhooked his horse who happily pranced around a bit before running up the side of the hill.

            The three lifted their packs and walked up to get ready to bed down.  They had already eaten on the way there.

            That night, during Legolas's watch, Aragorn shot up into a sitting position and stayed that way.

            Legolas blinked, "Strider?  Are you okay?"

            When he got no answer the elf glanced around them one more time before dropping soundlessly out of the tree and walking up to the man.

            He dropped to his knees in front of him and frowned, he didn't look right, his eyes were dilated and glazed, unseeing.  His posture was stiff and when Legolas shook him slightly he simply fell back, staring at the stars, though, that was not what he saw.

            He saw his father and a group of men.  Elrond, having no defence was taken down and knocked unconscious.  The men picked him up and nearly threw him into the back of one of their wagons.  There were six of the wagons, three men in each.  Two horses in a line pulled them and only one man sat up front in the thin, odd-looking wagon while the other two would sit in the back.  They immediately started an incredible pace in the direction they were heading.

            Beginning to panic Legolas checked his heart rate and breathing.  His breathing was shallow and his heart rate fast.  The elf immediately ran over to where the wizard lay and shook him awake.

            Said wizard grumbled as he sat up and looked at the elf.  The worried look he wore caused the wizard to drop the glare he had fixed him with.

            "What happened?  What is wrong?"

            Legolas glanced quickly towards the man, "I don't know what's wrong.  That's the problem."

            Gandalf stood swiftly and made his way over to where the man lay.  He knelt down next to him and his gaze swept over him.

            The wizard sat back, "We must wait it out."

            Legolas glanced at him, "Wait what out?!  What's happening?!"

            "Our young friend is having a vision."

            Legolas blinked at glanced back at the human, "He will be okay?"

            "He should be."

            "Should?" the elf asked worriedly.

            "Everyone reacts to the visions differently.  He is a strong man though, he will probably be fine."

            Aragorn's vision went on, he watched helplessly as the vision sped forward and the group was now in a forest Aragorn recognized as the one surrounding The Shire.  The men were beating the elf-lord tirelessly and Aragorn could catch words such as, break him, slaves… things such as those and the man knew they were some kind of slave traders.

With that the vision stopped without warning and the man gasped.  His back arched and that, of course, caused him to pull his stitches, making him curl in with the pain.  His eyes were burning from staying open for ten minutes without blinking and his lungs burned with the want for a better amount of air.

Upon seeing this, the elf immediately moved closer and laid his hand carefully on the man's shoulder, "Strider?  Are you okay?"

The worry was evident in his voice and all the man could make out was his alias.

            He groaned and turned slightly.

            "_Telcontar_!  _Amba_!  _Sii_!" a gruff voice, but the Quenya was perfect. // Strider!  Up!  Now! //

            Aragorn turned over and blinked slowly before sitting up, responding immediately to the language, "_Ya marti_?" // What happened? //

            Legolas paused, "_Oloth_…"  // Vision… //

            Aragorn gave him a confused look, his Westron only just beginning to come back to him, "_Man_?"  // What? //

            Gandalf quickly explained what had happened.  By the time he was finished Aragorn had remembered his other languages.

            "I had a vision?" after a moment of silence the man's eyes widened, "I remember!"

            "What happened?" Legolas asked quietly.

            "We must hurry!  The forest around The Shire!  There's a group of men, slavers…" he gulped, "they have Elrond."

            Legolas's eyes widened, "Oh no…" he glanced at the wizard.

            Gandalf immediately went about packing his stuff.  The other two were quick to follow his example.

            "What if it was wrong?  Like Galadriel says, visions can be simply what you fear.  They may have not actually happened."

            The wizard nodded, "Aye, but, 'tis better to be safe than sorry."

            Aragorn nodded and pushed his stuff into the back of the cart before whistling shrilly.

            Erethrintin came up the slope almost immediately and Aragorn quickly harnessed her up.

            He quickly jumped up onto the seat and slumped against the back, thinking.

            They pushed the horses faster than usual until they finally, after many days, reached Bree.  At first they thought of passing right through it, but one look at their tired horses told them they needed to stay for the rest of the afternoon and night.  They would leave early in the morning.

Aragorn stared at the gates for a moment, thinking, before pulling his extra cloak out of his pack and throwing it at the elf, "Put it on, they may not let you in if they know you're an elf."

Legolas was offended slightly but sighed, knowing it was probably true.  He pulled on the cloak, careful to hide his hair and eyes, and nodded to the man.

Aragorn smiled his thanks before walking up to the gate and knocking loudly on it, seemingly abandoning his Elven ways.

The gatekeeper opened a slot on the door and glanced at him, his eyes widening slightly, "Strider," he was obviously not thrilled to see him, "what do you want?"

"A little rude aren't you," Aragorn stated flatly, then, continuing in his low voice said, "me and two others wish to head to the Prancing Pony for the night is all."

The gatekeeper nodded slightly, closed the slot and opened a door.  He came out and walked up to the cart.

"I'll need to check your cart."

Aragorn shrugged, "Go right ahead."

The small man held up one of the fireworks, "What would this be?"

Aragorn immediately knew the man wouldn't believe him if he really told him, the other not knowing what fireworks were, "They are candles."

Gandalf nodded, knowing the same thing, "I sell them, not here though, just heading through."

The man narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded, "Whatever, I'll let you through."

He walked back through the door and closed it, only a second later pulling open the gate.

Aragorn walked in ahead of the cart, people parting ways in front of him, giving him nervous glances before going back to what they were doing.

Legolas watched this with a slight amount of amusement.  It was obvious the people didn't like the man.  The elf shook his head slightly, causing Gandalf to glance at him.  Humans.

Aragorn trudged forward until he reached the Prancing Pony.  He immediately caught sight of one of the hobbits that worked at the inn.  He walked over to him and knelt down.

The hobbit looked at him wide eyed and gulped slightly, "Uh… w-what would ya' like Mr. Strider… sir?"

Aragorn sighed and gave the hobbit a small smile, more than he had given anyone here but he didn't want to scare the small being, "Could you tell old Butterbur that Strider will be needing a room for three, stabling for two and a cart hold?"

"Yes sir."

The hobbit turned and went as fast as his short legs would carry him towards the door of the inn.  Aragorn smiled once he left and turned to the other two.

"Come then, let's get these two stabled."

They back the cart into a hold and undid the harnesses on the horses before leading them to two of the stalls.

Aragorn patted Erethrintin on the neck before looking up at the sound of the stable door creaking.

"Make sure the stable-boy knows not to touch my horse, she doesn't trust anyone but me."

The hobbit glanced at the silver horse who snorted at him before nodding and hobbling closer slowly, eyeing the horse.

Aragorn smiled slightly, "She will not hurt you with me here."

The hobbit nodded and handed the man a key, "secon' floor, thir' room on yer right."

"Thank you little master," he said bowing his head thankfully before striding out of the stable, leaving a stupefied hobbit standing in the middle of the isle.  Although he didn't stay there as long as he would have since Erethrintin decided the hobbit was too close after Aragorn left.

The hobbit jumped away from her and scurried down the isle towards where he knew the stable boy was.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Okay, this came a far way in one chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to put in it.  Sorry.**

**Elf Side: Mae govannen and on to the replies;**

**Gollum Side: *Poke***

**SilverKnight7- E.K.: I'm glad u like our stories!  Makes us happy!  ^_^**

**elvendancer- E.K.: Thanx!  It's a total relief u think my wizards okay…**

**                       E.S.: Hannon lle for your comments, greatly appreciated.**

**                       G.S.: Very much… yesss…**

**                       E.K.: Yes… very much… ^_^ Thanx again!**

**mascara freak- E.K.: To read 2 chapters is fun.  That is the good part about missing one ^_^**

**                          E.S.: Aye, and we will try to put in more of Legolas.**

**                          G.S.: Wicked evil… bad elfsies…**

**                           E.S.: *Glare* **

**                           E.K.: Glad yur enjoyin' this!  And glad yur not ill no more!**

**leggylover03- E.K.: *Absently* You know… if I looked back on all yur reviews… I'll bet every one of them has the word 'pain' in it…**

**                        E.S.: You know, I really wouldn't doubt it.  So yes, we know you like the pain.  ^_^**

**                        G.S.: Pain is fun if it doess not hurts me.**

**                        E.S.: *Rolls eyes* I'm also sure we will have some fluff moments too.  ^_^**

**grumpy- E.K.: Glad u like my idea!  I really had no intent of this happening but it just kind of did… ^_^ oh well, it turned out for the better!  ^_^**

**               E.S.: We figured it would be nice.  We have wanted to write in some hobbits so this was the perfect opportunity.**

**               E.K.: …what she said… ^_^ more come soon!**

**E.K.: Okay!  We posted sooner this time because I decided to be nice and post a chapter early for my nice reviewers.**

**E.S.: She was bored and there was nothing else to do.**

**E.K.: Quiet!  You'll spoil the effects!**

**G.S.: *Snoring***

**E.S.: Interesting effects…**

**E.K.: Shut up.**

**Aragorn: Can we please get on with it?  The sooner this is over the sooner I'm free.**

**E.K.: *Evil grin* No.  The sooner you go back into the 3-D puzzle.**

**A: *Curses***

**E.K.: *Pokes him* Bad.**

**Legolas: *Warily* 3-D puzzle?**

**E.K.: Aw!  Elfy wants to live there too!**

**L: NO!  I'm good living in Mirkwood.**

**E.K.: How are spiders and wargs better than the padded walls of my puzzle?**

**A: There is no escape from your padded puzzle.  That's how it's better.**

**G.S.: *Snickers***

**E.S.: Well, we'd better go before this gets ugly… namaarie!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Chapter 6~*~

            Aragorn yawned and fell back on the bed.  The room was small and cramped with the three beds in it.  The man briefly wondered why they didn't make the rooms bigger before falling asleep.

            Legolas glanced at the man and grinned.  He hated the smell of the place but was slowly getting used to it.  He could only hope they would leave early.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn woke up early, surprised to find it was still dark out, even Legolas was still sleeping, he blinked, wondering what had woken him up when an image flashed through his vision.  He jolted slightly and blinked, thinking back he noticed it as a short vision, when he thought about it, he remembered seeing his father on one of the men's wagons.  He recognized the lands though.  They were moving faster than he had expected.  They were just passed Weathertop already.  Then he blinked, the end flashed dark… it looked like Gandalf's cart but there was something wrong.

            He got out of bed and glanced at Legolas and Gandalf, smiling at the wizard when he realized he was awake and whispered, "I'm going to get the cart ready… Legolas will not want to stay here."

            The wizard smiled back at him and nodded as he stood and walked over to the window, sitting in a chair facing it.

            Aragorn walked down and was about to walk out the door when a noise from the back room caused him to turn.  After a moment the door opened and Butterbur came out.

            "Where are ye goin'?" he asked suspiciously, "Ye haven't paid for me services yet."

            Aragorn glanced at him, "I fully intend to.  The others are busy.  I was to go and get the cart ready."

            "I din't see yer friends last night."

            Aragorn shrugged, "You were busy."

            The inn-keeper nodded slightly, "How'm I supposed ta' know yer gonna come back?"

            Aragorn thought for a moment, hesitating before reaching down for his sword.  Butterbur took a step back, his eyes widening.  Seeing this, Aragorn raised his hands before un-buckling his sword from his belt.  He quickly un-did the three leather straps down the length of the sheath.  They held the two swords together so they would not hinder his steps.

            He then laid it on the desk along with his bow and quiver, "If I don't come back, you can keep these."

            With that he strode out of the inn.

            Butterbur glanced down at the weapons, he didn't know much about them but he knew enough to be able to tell they were of fine make.  Probably worth much more than what the man owed him.

            Aragorn moved quickly towards the stable, passing their two horses and heading towards the cart, his feeling of unease returning.  Butterbur was an honest man and he knew he could trust he would get his weapons back.  The thing bothering him was his vision.  When he reached the wagon he knew why.

            The small man standing near the wagon looked up sharply.  He drew his sword and looked the ranger over.

            Aragorn's hand drifted to where his sword was and he mentally cursed himself.  He drew the second sword, the one he rarely used.

            The man glanced at it and laughed.

            Aragorn held the weapon easily, being used to the weight difference of the broken sword.

            In the blink of an eye Aragorn had jumped onto the seat of the cart and off on the other side.

            The other man barely got his sword up in time to block the other.

            Aragorn caught sight of a whip on his belt and he suddenly realised this was one of the men who caught his father.

            He pushed the man back, "You're a slaver."

            The man narrowed his eyes, "Course not."

            "Why do you have a whip then?"

            The man paused for a moment, "It's for my horses."

            "It's covered in blood."

            The man glanced at it, "Must've hit the horses a bit too hard."

            "It's too dark."

            "What?"

            "The blood on your whip is too dark.  It's elf blood."

            The man shifted and Aragorn brought his sword towards him again, Narsil flashed red-orange in the light of the rising sun.

            The man blocked again, started to question his ability to beat the other.

            "Do you know the name of the elf you caught?  Do you know who he was?"

            "His name… I believe he said it was Muina.  As for who he was," the man dodged a blow and shrugged, "he was one of the dark-haired elves from that valley."

            "Rivendell?"

            "That's the one!"

            Aragorn bit back a small smile, Muina… secret… hidden… both worked.  He blocked one hit and spun to the side, almost bumping into a wall.  He spared a swift glance around him.  He could tell by the other man's tactics that he wasn't as experienced as them.  He ducked under a swipe and used the flat of his sword to pull the man's legs out from under him, cutting the back of his legs a bit.

            The man fell flat on his back and winced as his stinging legs came in contact with the dirty floor.

            Aragorn got to his knees so he could keep the tip of the foot-long sword near the man's neck.

"Stand slowly," he said coldly, slowly moving smoothly to his feet as the other man did so as well.

The man gulped as Aragorn grabbed a rope they used to tie down the elven cloth over the fireworks.  The ranger quickly bound his hands tightly enough that he couldn't get free but loose enough so that they wouldn't cut off the mans circulation or rub his wrists raw.

That done he poked the man in the back lightly with the hilt of his sword.

Butterbur glanced up as the door opened and was surprised to see the ranger with a bound man being pushed in front of him.

"What is de meaning a dis?!"

"I caught this man snooping around your stable," he threw the coiled whip on the desk, "he's a slaver."

Butterbur gaped for a moment, "Well, put'm where I can watch'm and I'll send someone to get somebody who'll take'm to de dungeons."

"Sorry about this Butterbur.  I hope this has caused no inconvenience."

The man sighed, "Nay… I thank'e fer gettin rid of'm."

"It was not a problem," he shot a look at the man, "if he gives you trouble, tell me or one of the others and they'll help you out.  Now I'm going to finish what I was about to start."

He nodded to the innkeeper and walked back outside.

By the time he had finished, the elf and wizard were outside.  The former thrilled that they weren't going to stay.

Aragorn went back into the inn, paid Butterbur and retrieved his weapons before coming back out.

"Okay!  Let us be off."

Aragorn once again walked in front of the cart as it went through the town.  When they reached the gate the keeper glanced at them and opened the gate.

Though before they went through Aragorn paused and glanced to his right, surprised to see the hobbit that had been at the inn the night before.

The man walked up to him and knelt in front of him, "What are you doing out here?"

The hobbit shifted, "I was 'ent to bring someone back to take away tha' man ye caught."

Aragorn smiled slightly.  The hobbit didn't seem only nervous around him though.

"Something bothers you?"

The hobbit shifted again and glanced around, "I don't like it here… I've lived here all me life and tried to make de best of it but…"

"It's not where you belong."

The hobbit looked surprised, "That's exactly how I feel… how did ye know?"

"I'm a ranger… I feel that way all the time," he glanced in the direction of Rivendell, "I suppose I'm lucky to have my family… although I have not seen much of them…" he paused, realising he was blabbing, "sorry," he smiled.

The hobbit smiled back this time, seeming a little less nervous, "Me name is Terrian… er just Terr."

Aragorn smiled, "You know… I believe we could take you with us to The Shire if you wanted."

The hobbit looked surprised but he grinned, "I would love that!  Oh… but I'd have to go back to the inn to explain and I don't wanna hold ye up…" his face fell.

Aragorn smiled and glanced back at the others, Legolas was grinning obviously having heard everything that was heard.  Gandalf was just smiling.

Aragorn turned back to the hobbit, "I'll go back with you and explain.  After that we can teach my friend over there the consequences of eavesdropping."

The hobbit glanced over and noticed the grey elder grinning while the cloaked one seemed rather stiff.

"Come," Aragorn stood, "I don't wish to have my horse out here any longer though.  She doesn't like all the people."

The ranger glanced at Gandalf and nodded, signalling he'd be out soon.  The wizard nodded back and drove the cart through the gates.

"Let's go," the ranger smiled reassuringly at the nervous hobbit and stood, "they will be waiting when we get back."

The hobbit nodded and the two set off at a fast pace towards the inn.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn smiled and glanced over at the hobbit as they walked up to the gate.  The keeper opened the door and let them through.

            Aragorn glanced around, frowning when he saw the tracks of running horses, cart wheels and orcs.

A/N 

**SilverKnight7- …I'm gonna cry again… *Sniff*… *Cries* HAPPY?!  I UPDATED!!!!!  Lol, sorry… but… *Sniff***

**leggylover03- I'm glad you like this chapter!  ^_^**

**mascara freak- Hissssssssssssssssss… but… I'll try my best to put in more of Legolas in the future… ^_^**

**Kandice- A new reviewer!  Yay!  Happy days!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ *shudders* homework is evil… *Groan* but having to watch the Super Bowl is worse… cursed football… I'll have to hide all day…  ^_^ sorry if it seemed to take too long!**

**E.K.: That was… fun?**

**E.S.: Mhm… great fun…**

**G.S.: *Snores***

**Aragorn: *Mutters* I'm going to bed…**

**Legolas: AI!  Don't leave me alone with them!  *Runs after him***

**E.K.: That was rude…**

**G.S.: *Snores***

**E.S.: *Sigh* well… uh…**

**Elrond: … why is it that I have now been tortured more then them?**

**E.K.: You know… I really couldn't tell you…**

**E.S.: Slavers… *Shudders***

**G.S.: *Jumps up suddenly* BEWARE THE EVIL CHEESE!!!!!!!!  *Starts to snore again***

**E.K & E.S. & E & A & L: O.o**

**E.K.: What the heck was that all about?!**

**E.S.: I have a feeling we don't wanna know…**

**E.K.: I suddenly want cheese…**

**G.S.: *Jumps up* EVIL! *Snore***

**E.S.: *Thinks* cheese?**

**G.S.: EVIL!!!!!!!!!  *Snore***

**E.K.: *Giggle* well, c y'all!**

**E.S.: Namaarie!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Chapter 7~*~

            "Oh no…" he muttered.

            Terrian looked over at him, "Wha' oh no?  Tha' canna be good…"

            "Nay it's not little one…" he glanced at the tracks and then looked to the horizon, he could swear he saw dust and knew that the two were simply leading the orcs away from the town, "come here."

            The hobbit immediately complied, still being quite intimidated by the man.

            Aragorn pointed out the tracks, "They are leading a group of orcs away from the town."

            The hobbits eyes grew, "Orcs?  Will they be okay?" he examined the largely trampled area, "even I can tell there were a lo' o' them."

            "Ai, many," he examined the ground again and shook his head, "about thirty I'd say."

            "Thirty?!"

            "Thirty.  It'll be no problem for them."

            "How could it be no problem?!"

            A huge flash of light and the distant sound of screeching before silence answered the hobbits question.

            Aragorn smiled, "Gandalf… or as you know him…" he grinned, "the old one, is a wizard."

            The hobbit's eyes widened even further and he shifted.

            Aragorn noticed the movement and smiled reassuringly, "Worry not little one, he is a kind soul."

            Terrian nodded slowly, "What about the other one?  He was another ranger was he not?  I heard you tell Butterbur he was Tyryn."

            "Nay, he was not a ranger."

            The hobbit frowned, "But… Tyryn stayed with us before… he is a ranger…"

            "Ai, Tyryn is a ranger, but I only used his name for my friend, he would not likely be accepted if I told them his real name."

            "Why is that?"

            "His real name is Legolas."

            Terrian furrowed his brow and glanced up at the man, "It doesn't sound like a human name…"

            Aragorn smiled, "That is because it isn't.  Legolas is an elf."

            The hobbit gaped and Aragorn smiled.

            "But I heard elves were evil?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "Ignore what you heard.  Elves are not evil.  If you are to trust me on *anything*… trust me on that."

            The hobbit nodded slowly, though he still seemed unsure.

            Aragorn smiled at him, "You will see when you meet him."

            Aragorn paused, confused, and knelt down, the feeling that was creeping up on him was like that of a vision but was something else… the hobbit glanced at him worriedly.  The ranger smiled reassuringly at him before focussing on the ground.

            His eyes glazed over and he stared unblinkingly, the difference was, he finally got control and blinked, though his eyes were still glazed.  He was thinking clearly as well and paused his motion when a voice rung in his head.

            - Worry not young one.  We are sending your horse back to you.  Bring the hobbit with you and we will wait. -

            - Thank you Gandalf, - he thought back, knowing the wizard was using his power to keep them from worrying, - though I do not worry, I knew you could take care of yourself old man. -

            A sound, sounding much like a snort, rung in his head and he smirked, - I will wait. –

            With that the feeling disappeared and he suddenly came to realize the hobbit was shaking his shoulder frantically.

            "Strider sir!  Please!  Are you okay?"

            Aragorn blinked and shook his head, "Oh I'm very, very sorry for worrying you Terr, but I was on the receiving end of a very sudden message from Gandalf."

            The hobbit nodded slowly but Aragorn noticed the slight fear in his eyes.

            "I promise you I am perfectly fine.  Though if it is worse that what you just saw…" he paused and sighed, "'tis but one of those annoying visions."

            The hobbit blinked but decided not to ask, "Wha' are we waitin' fer?"

            Aragorn smiled and pointed to the horizon, "My horse."

            In fifteen minutes she reached them, nudged Aragorn and eyed the hobbit.

            "_Hono mellon_," he said to her.  // He (is a) friend, //

            The hobbit looked at him, "What language is that?"

            "Sindarin, a type of Elvish."

            "How many languages do you know?"

            Aragorn smiled, "Many little friend, many."

            Terrian nodded slowly and was caught off guard when the man suddenly lifted him onto the horse.  He yelped and clung to her mane.

            Aragorn quickly mounted behind him and pulled him back so he could lean against him, "Sorry it I startled you but we must go.  Hold on tight and don't let go."

            The hobbit clung to the man and squeezed his eyes shut.

            Aragorn smiled softly, "_Noro lim _Erethrintin _noro lim_!"  // Go forward      go forward! //

            With that the horse snorted and leapt forward in joy.

            It only took her seven minutes to get back to where the others waited.

            "_Mae govannen _Legolas!  Mithrandir!" he made to get off his horse but stopped when he noticed the hobbit still clung to him.

            He grinned and laid his hand on his shoulder, "Come on, we've stopped.  You can get off now."

            The hobbit slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Aragorn, "Uh… do ye think ye could help me a bi'?"

            Aragorn grinned, "Aye," he turned to Legolas and motioned him over, "take him down for me?"

            Legolas walked over and lifted the slightly freaked out hobbit off the horses back and put him on the ground.

            Aragorn slid off Erethrintin's back no problem.  The horse turned and pushed her head into Legolas chest, making the elf smile.  She really did have an odd attitude; a friend of Aragorn was a friend to her.  Then she turned again and nudged the hobbit.

            Terrian smiled slowly and patted her neck.

            Aragorn smiled at him, "Come then, I have to get her hooked up to the cart."

            Aragorn walked over to the cart and the horse followed right behind him.  He let her move herself into the place she was now used to and harnessed her up.

            After that he glanced at the seat of the cart and frowned, "There is no way all four of us can sit up there…"

            Gandalf nodded, "Someone will have to sit in the back."

            Aragorn glanced at the slightly tired looking hobbit, "I will go back with Terrian," he offered, "I think we could probably both use some rest anyhow."

            Legolas pulled off the rangers cloak and handed it back to him.

            Aragorn smiled and walked around to the back of the cart, Terrian following him.

            The man helped the hobbit up before jumping up himself.  He used the edge of the cart to get to the corner near the bench and cleared a spot for them, then dropped to the floor and leant back against the short wall.  The hobbit just lay down on the floor and fell asleep.  Aragorn smiled and threw his extra cloak over the small being before leaning back against the wall again and falling asleep himself.

            Legolas just grinned when he looked back at them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Within three hours the man had woken up and sat thinking of a way to bother the elf.  He grinned and poked the elf in the back.  Legolas sighed lightly and rolled his eyes.  Aragorn smirked as he poked him again, this time he turned and the man was able to sneak the elf's bow off the seat beside him.

            "Strider must you?"

            "Aye, this is only the beginning elf."

            Legolas sighed, but then grinned wickedly, knowing this would take the man's mind off his father, "So is this a continuation?"

            "You bet."

            The hobbit had awoken during this and gave Aragorn an odd look, "On what?"

            The two looked at him and smiled.  Aragorn frowned after a moment though, "You don't look well…"

            The hobbit glanced down, "I'm sorry Strider, sir but… I think I caugh' a cold outsi' last nigh'."

            Aragorn smiled, "No need to be sorry, everyone…" he glanced at Legolas, "Okay… all *mortals* get sick once in a while."

            The hobbit smiled slightly, "Is probably jus' a fever…"

            Aragorn glanced at the hobbit; it was obvious he was still young, "How old are you?"

            The hobbit glanced up, "I'm 14 sir…"

            Aragorn's eyes widened, "Only 14?!  What are you doing out alone?  You haven't even come of age yet!"

            The hobbit sighed, "Me parents worked fer de inn… some group of strange men came in, got themselves drunk an' killed everyone… includin' me parents…"

            Aragorn's eyes sparked with sympathy, "I'm really sorry for you…"

            Terrian sighed, "I thank'e but don't be… it ain't yer problem…"

            Aragorn frowned slightly, "As your new friend I'm making it my problem."

            Legolas smiled then quickly hid it and turned to the hobbit, "You had better watch it… it wouldn't be called a good thing to be his friend… means you have to pull him out of all kinds of scrapes…"

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey every1!!!!!!  Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!!!**

**Elf Side: *Sigh* Must you start your authors notes in the same way every time?**

**E.K.: *Glare* It's my story…**

**E.S.: OUR story…**

**E.K.: Whatever… well yeah… we are one person…**

**Gollum Side: *Glances around warily***

**Aragorn: Uh… what's wrong with it??**

**G.S.: The cheese!!  It is out to get me!!!!  *Presses itself into corner***

**Legolas: Interesting…**

**E.K.: Very… well… on with replys!**

**SilverKnight7- Glad yur happy!!  ^_^ And I'm glad it's great!  Thanx!**

**Kandice- Yes… it was terrifying… *Shudders* even though I ended up only having to watch part of it… after that I escaped up to my cousins room and played Xbox for the rest of the day… ^_^ but yes, I'm still alive and that means I can post!!  Yay!**

**leggylover03- At your command!  ^_^  hope u enjoyed!**

**mascara freak- You enjoy my arguments with myself?  ^_^ I'll admit… cheese CAN be evil… *Cries* you're so mean!  Crushing my dreams like that… *Cries again* I don't pretend she doesn't exist… I only ignore her when the conversation turns to Aragorn.**

**Arwen: *Mutters* Ain't that the truth…**

**Other than that we're pretty good friends!  ^_^**

**Lady of Nimrodel- Lol, I used to be like that… now I have so many reviews I can't keep track of them… ^_^ I'm glad u like my elves!  I hate it when people make them out to be weak… ELVES ARE SUPERIOR IN ALL WAYS!!!!!!!!!!!  Uh… sorry 'bout that… ^_^ but it's true!!!  Well… unless being short is a good thing… then go Hobbits!!  ^_^ … hmm… share Aragorn?  Well… we'll see… lol, no one truly owns him… I just like to say I do… it's unfortunate that Tolkein owns him… oh well… *Smirks* I stole him… ^_^ and more Aragorn torture?  Maybe not right away but… *Evil grin* oh yeah.**

**Aragorn: Oh no… no more please!!  *Groan***

Aut-of-Mandos- Ah yes… when the elf least expects it… *Evil grin* and The Silmarillion was great!!!!!!!!!!!!  To bad it was a library book… *Sniff* Otherwise I'd re-read it!  And don't be sorry!  Being odd is fun!!!!! 

E.K.: Well… that was fun… E.S.: Ooooooooof course it was… 

**G.S.: *Sigh* The cheese hassss gone…**

**E.K.: ^.-    um…  of course… what did it walk out of the fridge?**

**G.S.: Yupsess it did!  *Points to cheese floating across the floor***

**E.K.: O.O**

**E.S.: O.o… wait a sec… FRODO!  STOP STEALING OUR FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Frodo: Eep!  *Drops cheese and runs***

**G.S.: *Eyes cheese warily***

**Cheese: BOO!**

**G.S.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *Runs from room***

**E.S.: FRODO!!!!!!!!!**

**F.: I'm leaving, I'm leaving… *Mutters* No fun boring elves…**

**E.S.: I heard that!**

**F.: *Stomps out of room***

**E.K.: Tsk tsk… very unhobbit-like…**

**Pippin: How would you know?**

**E.K.: …I don't really… but… hey… how did you get here?!  You're not in my story yet!**

**P.: Uh… gotta go!!!!!!!!!**

**Merry: *Who had followed* Uh… bye?  *Leaves***

**E.K.: I knew hobbits were quiet but that was ridiculous…**

**E.S.: Agreed…**

**G.S.: *Freaked out voice* The cheese!!!!**

**E.K.: *Rolls eyes and flings cheese into fridge* better?**

**G.S.: Yupses!!!  Much better preciousss!!!  No more wicked cheesesssss!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Well… namaarie!**

**~Elenmeoi**


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Chapter 8~*~

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Aragorn said indignantly, "you haven't pulled me out of anything!"

            "What about being knocked out and nearly drowned in that river?"

            "The dragon pulled me out of there."

            "Well… I did go after you to get you away from her."

            "And you ended up almost killing a new friend.  In the end I found you."

            Legolas thought, "I got you out of my fathers dungeons!"

            Aragorn snorted, "And knocked me out in the process!"

            The bickering lightened the hobbits mood and he smirked as he listened to the friends throw comments back and forth.

            "What was I supposed to do?  Walk right passed the guards with you behind me?!"

            "You didn't have to choke me!"

            "Well, I helped you when you got yourself shot in the shoulder a couple weeks ago!"

            Aragorn winced and unconsciously rubbed the sore spot, "I would have been fine."

            "You could barely walk when we got back!"

            "Maybe… but with the adrenalin I would have been okay."

            "And then what once it wore off?"

            "The twins were still there, if I remember correctly, they were the ones that helped me onto Elen."

            Legolas opened his mouth to reply but ended up closing his mouth and sighing, "Let's just keep it at we've helped each other plenty… it what friends do right?"

            "Exactly."

            There was silence for a little while as everyone examined their surroundings.

            "Legolas… who won?"

            The elf blinked, "Won what?"

            "My dwarf rock… or your broccoli tree?"

            The elf burst out laughing and the comment even got the wizard chuckling, the hobbit though, was simply confused, though he wisely decided not to ask.

            "Let's just call it a draw."

            Aragorn nodded and paused, "You still haven't gotten me back for the bugs…"

            Legolas snorted, "The hair?"

            "_Ada_ fixed it."  // Dad //

            "Well, yeah, but it lasted longer than your honeyed bugs."

            "True…"

            "Are these some kinda odd pranks you two play on each otha?"

            Aragorn smirked, "Trust me when I say it's not *nearly* as innocent as it sounds."

            "You cheat," the elf said with a mock glare.

            "There are no rules with pranks as long as you don't kill each other with them."

            Legolas nodded slowly.

            "I'm still beating you," Aragorn said, "it's too bad Halbarad left… you needed the help."

            "How are you still beating me?" he ignored the last comment.

            "I got your hair too."

            Legolas sighed, "Right."

            Terrian cleared his throat and the other two's gazes shot over to him, suddenly remembering they weren't alone.

            "Uh… sorry…" Aragorn muttered.

            Legolas simply nodded before turning away to look at where they were headed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "We will stop for tonight, we all need rest."

            Legolas went to protest but the wizard interrupted him without even looking.

            "You as well Legolas.  Though you are an elf it does not mean you can go forever without rest."

            The elf grumbled but nodded.

            Aragorn snickered, "Sounds like you do need the rest my friend."

            The hobbit smiled then yawned.

            Aragorn glanced over at the wizard, "Aye Mithrandir… we do need the rest."

            He jumped over the side of the cart and pulled out his pack, quickly laying out his bedroll, once he was finished Legolas tapped him on the shoulder.

            "Aye Legolas?"

            "The hobbit can use my bedroll, I do not need it and he's sick.  I'm saying only what Lord Elrond told me, the sick need warmth."

            "I know Legolas," Aragorn said with a smirk, "but I thank you."

            Legolas smiled and nodded, "I'd rather sleep in the tree's anyway."

            "Tree… there's only one here…"

            Legolas rolled his eyes.

            Aragorn helped the small hobbit into Legolas's bedroll before climbing into his own, falling asleep only just after the hobbit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn shot up, only just registering the feeling before all went blank.  A bright flash and then darkness.  That was all he could see.  After a moment the darkness lifted… in a way… more like cleared away slowly before closing in quickly again and slowly clearing again.  He realized with a start it was like he was seeing this out of someone else's eyes.  Then realized he could feel things.  He started when everything clicked; the being was bonded and tied to a tree.  When he looked around he saw the odd carts and the slavers.  He was glad they seemed to be sleeping.  He blinked, counting them, four of them were missing and he guessed they were either guarding him or patrolling the area.

            He was quite startled when thoughts he knew weren't his ran through his head, the first being, - I'm losing my mind. –

            Aragorn would have blinked had he any control of his… or the other being's eyes.

            - I'm thinking things that make almost no sense. -

            Aragorn blinked, - _A-ada_?-  // d-dad? //

            The elf's eyes widened.

            Aragorn struggled with his words, trying to get what he wanted to say through but having a hard time doing it.

            - Who? -

            It seemed that was all the elf could think at the time.

            - It's… E-estel…I… am so-sorry… I s-eem to b-e having… tr-trouble… figure-ing this… out, – he sighed, finally.

            It seemed to take the elf a while to figure out what was said… though it could have simply been from shock.  If it weren't for the situation Aragorn would have laughed.

            - When?!  Why… I mean… how? -

            - V-vision…s…, - He sighed, - th-this is…reall-y a-annoying…-

            Elrond had to smile at that.

            - N-no… seri-ously… it feels… like I've b-been unconsci-ous for… a week. -

            - You have been having visions? -

            - Aye… f-first time… at… Weath-ertop… th-then again… at B-bree… this will b-be my… thir-d. -

            - This is not normal for a vision… -

            - I kn-know that… b-but I p-promise… - he stopped when he felt a jolt, - w-was that… y-you or m-me? -

- What? –

            - Obviousl-y… me. –

            He sighed, - H-hobbit must have… w-woken up… probab-ly terr-ified… p-poor thing… -

            - Hobbit? -

            - Met… in Bree… l-long story sh-short, he's travel-ing with us… I-I'll tell you the wh-whole thing wh-en I c-can s-speak proper-ly… -

            The elf nodded, unable to be seen by the other men but Aragorn felt it and smiled.

            Then he asked worriedly, - A-are you… okay? –

            The elf sighed slightly.

            - I mean… w-will you… b-be alr-ight until hel-p arrives? -

- Of course I will. –

            His vision started fading, - I'm g-going!  S-sorry… -

            With that he gasped and blinked at the sudden light, "Ai!"

            "Oh Strider!  Are you okay?  You've been out for quite some time!"

            "Aye Terr… I am fine," he answered quietly.

            "You're sure?"

            "Yes," he glanced over at Legolas, "Elrond is doing okay… or so he says…"

            "Says?" Legolas asked, "How could he tell you?"

            "I don't truly know, except I suddenly found myself… I don't know… 'merged' with him I suppose… odd experience…" he growled, "especially when you can't speak clearly… well, think."

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey hey!!!!!  This chapter was oddly fun to write.  ^_^  Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Elf Side: Let's talk after we get the replies done…**

**E.K.: Okay!**

**Kandice- PS2 is cool 2.  But… oh my gosh… u have a RotK game and u haven't played it yet?!?!?!?!?! HOW???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Is that possible?????!!!!!?!?!  I like the way he spaces out too!  …he doesn't though… lol.**

**SilverKnight7- -.-… yes master…**

**Aut-of-Mandos- Pranks are torture when you are on the receiving end… ^_^ and I'm glad u like my hobbit!  Thanx!  ^_^ and yes… though all in different ways… lol.**

**Tsuki no Lomelinde- dusk singing?  Neat name!  ^_^ I'm glad u enjoy my story!  Lol, glad u like my arguments with myself too.  ^_^.**

**leggylover03- Well if I told u what happened it would ruin the story!  No, u gotta wait like everyone else.  Lol.**

**mascara freak- Yes, the evil cheese is gone.  Lol.  The hobbits?  Well, one other hobbit will be.  The beard dying would be hilarious but I really don't think angering a wizard is a good thing… lol.**

**hobbitfan2- So glad u liked my little hobbit!  I like him.  ^_^ is good question.  I'm gonna explain down below cuz a couple people now wanna know and I hate repeating myself… ^_^ Namaarie!**

**E.K.: Okay, so as I promised, the four hobbits from the books/movies are NOT going to be in this one.  Extremely sorry but when I looked it up in my book even Frodo isn't born at this time.  They will be in a future book I'm sure but I can't say when.  Although I intend to put Bilbo in it!  ^_^**

**E.S.: Ah yes, hobbit number 5, the commonly overlooked one…**

**Gollum Side: *Snigger***

**E.K.: It's not funny it's unfortunate!  Though he was kinda wacked in the LotR, he was cool in The Hobbit.**

**E.S.: Aye.**

**G.S.: *Shifty eyes* isss the cheesse gone??**

**E.K.: *Rolls eyes* Yes!  The cheese is gone.**

**E.S.: Well… we'd write longer but somethin' just came up so namaarie.**

**~Elenmeoi**


	9. Chapter 9

~*~ Chapter 9~*~

"What did he say?"

            "Not a lot… I know for a fact he's not doing as well as he says.  I swear he can be as stubborn as me when the right time comes."

            Gandalf smiled.

            Aragorn looked over at the hobbit, "You will have to stay with a friend… it will be too dangerous for you."

            The hobbit's eyes widened, "You're gonna leave me?"

            Aragorn shook his head, "Simply for a couple hours… not likely to be any more than that… then I'll come back."

            The hobbit was silent for a moment, "Uh… 'm sorry bu'… what's an ada?"

            Aragorn smiled, "Ada means dad in Elvish…"

            "Why would ye call'm ada then?  Why not jus'… dad?"

            Aragorn glanced back at Legolas with a smile, "Terr, my father is an elf."

            The hobbit clearly didn't believe this though and just gave him an odd look, "Ye father canna be an elf."

            Aragorn laughed lightly, "Not my real father but my adoptive father can be."

            "Oh…" his eyes were large, "you were adopted by an elf?"

            Aragorn smiled, "Aye, I was."

            The small hobbit looked thoughtful for a moment, glancing at the man and smiled.

            "Come on Terr, let's go.  We have to go."

            The hobbit climbed into the cart and waited.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            By the time they were half a day away from The Shire, the man and elf were becoming quite annoyed, though they didn't show it.

            Every five minutes the young hobbit asked if they were there yet or how long it would be.

            Aragorn finally motioned to the hobbit, "Come here, I have something to show you."

            The hobbit came over right away, "Yessir?"

            Aragorn sighed, "Please stop with the 'sir'…"

            The hobbit nodded, "Okay."

            Aragorn pulled the hobbit over and pointed out the trees, "That is where we are headed.  You are to stay with a friend while we go to get my father."

            The hobbit's eyes widened, "Yur gonna leave me?"

            Aragorn smiled slightly, "Only for a little while, remember?  I already explained it to you… no longer than an hour or two I hope."

            Terrian nodded slowly, "Oh yeah… 'kay…"

            Without warning the man jolted forward with a gasp.

            Legolas spun around and jumped quickly into the back of the wagon, "Telcontar?  Are you okay?"

            "Nothing hit me," he sounded confused, "I don't know what happened…"

            He jolted again but this time was ready for it and didn't make a sound, the sudden pains in his sides and back just kept coming.

            Without a word, Gandalf sped up the horses, seeming to know what happened.

            "Mithrandir, do you know the cause of this?" Legolas asked.

            "It is probably an after-effect of being linked with his father," he started explaining without pause, "they are likely beating him now."

            Aragorn's eyes became pained but the elf knew it was not the pain in his side putting it there.

            "It will fade in time."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn jumped off the cart as soon as it slowed down, "I'll go ahead and warn them of our coming."

            The wide-eyed hobbit tugged on his cloak, "May I please come with ya'?"

            Aragorn smiled down at him, his eyes hiding the slight pain that still lingered from the beating, "You may, but you must be as silent as you can."

            The hobbit nodded and smiled, following the man into the trees as silently as a hobbit can go, with next to no sound.

            The cart would get through but it would take longer for it to find a wide enough path through the trees.

            Aragorn went silently as he recognized the area as the same one the others were in.  When he saw the group he used one of the many signals they knew, a lark-call is what it sounded like but to the rangers it was a signal that a friend was approaching, used mainly to keep the rangers calm instead of having them spring up with arrows aimed at you.

            The group glanced up and Halbarad copied the signal, saying he'd heard the first and the newcomer should approach.

            Aragorn stepped into the clearing, followed closely by the hobbit.

            "Strider," Halbarad started, a cold gleam in his eyes, "you have given away our whereabouts."

            Aragorn bowed his head, ready for the test they had to give the hobbit, "Aye sir…"

            "You know the penalty of bringing an outsider in without the knowledge of your leader?" Halbarad knew full well that Aragorn was the rightful leader of the rangers but the hobbit didn't know that.

            Aragorn winced and gulped, "I know sir but."

            Halbarad cut him off, "No buts!  Do you know the penalty or not?"

            "Yes sir… death…" there obviously was no such penalty but it got the reaction they wanted.

            "What?!" the hobbit yelped, "NO!  Please!  I'll go!  I wont come back I swear!  I wont tell anyone either!  Just let him go!"

            "We can not do that halfling, it is against our rules."

            The hobbit's eyes swam, "Please…"

            Halbarad felt bad for the small being but it was something they always did with newcomers to be sure they did not simply want to find out about their weaknesses.  He didn't think a halfling would be in on such but he was from Bree and humans could have a large influence on others.

            Terrian took a deep breath, "He has a family, I do not," the other rangers could see the anger in the hobbits eyes, "if you must take a life take mine."

            The older ranger gazed into the hobbits eyes coldly and seeing the truth grinned.

            Aragorn smiled and patted the hobbit on the back.

            Terrian gazed around, open-mouthed.

            "I'm sorry Terr, any outsider must go through a test of some sort," Aragorn explained, "I hope it wont change your opinion of us."

            Halbarad got to his knees in front of the halfling, "Please accept my apologies, I could not say I enjoyed doing that."

            The hobbit eyed the man while clearing the tears from his eyes, "If you tell me why you did that I can accept your apology."

            Aragorn smiled and knelt down next to Halbarad, "A while ago, we accepted a couple men into our group," he glanced at Halbarad, "they found out more than they should have and told some people… we ended up abandoning four posts because of it."

            Halbarad nodded, "Luckily we were able to replace them."

            Aragorn nodded and glanced at the young man he had seen when he arrived, "New arrival?"

            "Aye, he's shown a good talent so we decided to get him started off early," Halbarad replied.

            Aragorn smiled at the young man, "_Mae govannen neth edain_."  // Well met young man. //

            That man smiled, "_Mae govannen hiramin_."  // Well met my lord. //

            Aragorn turned a slight glare on Halbarad who smirked and shrugged, Aragorn sighed, "No lord, please."

            The man looked to Halbarad who raised his eyebrows, "Do not look to me!  If he tells you to do something listen to him.  Even I must answer to him."

            The man muttered the last part causing Aragorn to smirk.

            "Okay sir."

            Aragorn groaned, "No sir, no… anything like that.  Not even Mr.!  Just, call me Strider."

            The man nodded slowly with a smile, "Strider, _amin esta_ Benneron."  // My name (is) //

            Aragorn smiled and clasped the man on the shoulder then turned to Halbarad, "We should sleep.  We need to get up early…"

            Halbarad looked to him, "What has happened?"

            Aragorn sighed, "Elrond has been taken captive, he is not far from here, surely you know about the men camping only a little ways away?"

            "Aye but I did not know they had captives."

            The hobbits eyes were huge, "Elrond?  Lord Elrond of Rivendell?  He is you father?"

            Aragorn smiled sadly at him, "Aye little one."

            Benneron looked surprised but not incredibly so.

            "I intend to head over tomorrow at dawn."

            Halbarad nodded, "But there are not many people here… there are many of them."

            Aragorn smiled again, "Aye… but Gandalf and Legolas are coming in the cart," he pointed in the direction they were coming, "they are probably waiting not far off to make sure it is okay to come in."

            Halbarad nodded and turned to the three other rangers, although only Anarion was paying attention as the other two were talking with the hobbit, "Me and Strider are going to go and inform the other two that they are safe to come in."

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey! I got some _wonderful_ reviews for my last chapter and I greatly appreciate them all!  So here are the replies!  
  
**

**Jadelyn Rashwe- Thank'e!  Glad it's excellent.  ^_^**

**Aut-of-Mandos/Macilwen- No, not unobservant… they were bored and it led to that…people do odd things when they're bored… you understand… lol.  And yes, not being able to speak properly would drive me insane… ^_^ I already AM insane!!!!!  *Giggles*  LIVE off my stories???!!!  *Blushes* I'm not that good…  but thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for the compliment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  And I'll try to post quickly!**

**Kandice- ^_^ I had a ton of fun writing it too!  I'm sooooooo glad you liked it!  It makes all my hard work worthwhile! Lol.  *Mutters* Hard work indeed… ^_^**

**mascara freak- Who doesn't like it when people update quickly?  ^_^ I'll think about the Gandalf thing… no promises but I'll think about it… lol, PRANK WAR WITH A WIZARD!!!!!!!!!!  That REALLY doesn't sound like a good idea… lol.**

**grumpy- I realize that's not how Tolkien shows foresight.  I just figured it would be an interesting thing to add in.  But, meh, probably wont happen that way again… that is if you only meant how it turned out in that last chapter… but w/e… glad you enjoyed!**

**Elf Side: Six reviews… pretty good.**

**E.K.: Is very good to me.  Although 2 were from the same person.  Lol.  Thanx again!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^**

**Gollum Side: The cheese is gone and nowss the evil lawyersss wants to know where their cheesesss iss…**

**E.K.: AH!  A LAWYER IS COME!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: *Rolls eyes* Creepy though they may be… you need not freak like that…**

**G.S.: Clown…**

**E.S.: EEP!!!!!!!!  WHERE!!!!!!!! *Climbs a very high tree***

**E.K.: AH!  NOT THE CLOWNS TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**G.S.: *Groan***

**E.K.: WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID OF CHEESE!!!!!!!!!**

**G.S.: CHEESE?!  WHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**Aragorn: … can I go now?**

**E.K.: NEVER!  *Jumps on him***

**A: AI!  GET IT OFF!**

**Legolas: *Snicker***

**E.S.: *Smacks him upside the head***

**L: HEY!**

**Bilbo: And I wondered why they had become insane when I first arrived…**

**G.S.: *Is spray-painting Bilbo***

**B: -.-**

**Elrond: Are you going to leave me tied to this tree?!**

**E.K.: *Is still hugging Aragorn* Yup!**

**E: … HELP!**

**Elladan: I love this… I finally have the upper hand on my father!  I'm not helping.**

**Elrohir: *Snicker***

**E: You two are in BIG trouble when this is over!**

**Ell: Ur… should we leave now?**

**El: Good idea…**

**E.K.: Nope!  Once you're here there is no escape.**

**Frodo: That's for sure… all the doors seem to be locked from the outside…**

**Pippin: I'm scared…**

**Merry: We all are Pip…**

**Sam: *Is staying silent because he is covered in duct tape, for what reason I will never say…***

**E.K.: Yes!  You should all be afraid of us!!!!!!!!!  MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**G.S.: o.O… that even creepeded ME outsss…**

**E.K.: *Evil snicker***

**E.S.: I could swear someone's missing…**

**E.K.: But who?**

***Silence***

***…more silence***

***Silence again***

***Yet more silence***

***Yes… even more silence***

***Are you getting sick of the word 'silence' yet?***

***Even MORE of that annoying silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence***

***Silence… haha got you!  No more silence***

**E.K.: Ah ha!  The one missing is Terrian!  My hobbit runded away!!!!!!!!!!!!… Hey… so did Hal… and Anarion… and Tyryn… and Benneron!  Grrrrr… new ones… they need to learn the rules… hey wait a sec… where are the unicorns and my dragon?!  MY DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: Oh no… well… hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!!  And yes, I also realize that the Author's note was almost as long as the story itself… if you enjoyed this, than you should check out our fic with MicroChips.  It's under the name 'Agent Elf' and it's mainly like this the whole way through except for the fact that it's a crossover with The Matrix… but although it takes us forever to update… it's fun!**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Chapter 10~*~

Halbarad sighed as Anarion nodded and the other two seemed not to notice.

Aragorn shot a look at Halbarad; he was obviously not thrilled about the other two being seemingly unaware of their surroundings.

A quick glance at Anarion told the man they were planning something and the other grinned.

Aragorn glanced to the trees with a face and slipped into the shadows soundlessly, the other two following right behind him.

The three climbed into the trees nearest the three and aimed their bows.  As soon as they were ready they all shot simultaneously and the arrows flew only a few inches past each of them.  They all froze and the two rangers turned to get their weapons but by that time, the other three had jumped out of the tree and had another arrow pointed at each of the three.

Aragorn dropped his bow first, "I'm disappointed in you two.  You would all three be dead by now if we were the enemy.  Especially you Tyryn."

Tyryn bowed his head, "I am sorry."

Aragorn sighed, "You must keep aware."

"I know.  I will work on it."

Aragorn smiled and clasped his shoulder, "Good.  But remember, no matter how good you get, you can always improve."

"Wise words coming from one who only recently died my hair pink."

Aragorn winced, he'd heard the cart coming but had hoped Tyryn or Benneron would say something first, "Hello Legolas…"

He motioned over to Benneron, "Legolas, Gandalf, this is Benneron, he is in training."

The ranger nodded to the two beings entering the clearing, leading two horses and a cart through the trees.

Aragorn went over and un-harnessed his horse who tossed her head and looked around snorted and nickering a welcome to Halbarad, Anarion and Tyryn.  Aragorn smiled, the horse had taken a liking to rangers.

He then grabbed his bedroll and spread it out, Legolas unrolling his for the hobbit.

* * *

  


            Aragorn crept through the trees, though he was worried, just before falling asleep last night he started feeling odd for a while.  He knew it wasn't a cold; it came out of nowhere and was horrible for a while before fading into nothing.  He was almost positive his father had been poisoned.

            When they reached the clearing they split up and circled the clearing the slavers were in.  Aragorn choked up for a minute when he saw Elrond tied up to a tree.  The men had managed to get him high enough so his feet barely touched the ground.  His feet were also tied to the tree; Aragorn guessed the men learned to do that the hard way.  He couldn't help but wonder how many escape attempts the elf had made.

            He made the call, sounded much like a jay, and waited for the reply.  One, he sighed; wishing the others to hurry up… two and three… there's four.  He waited for the last and sighed with relief when he heard it.  He waited a moment and called back to them and they all jumped from the trees.

            They fought for what seemed like forever although in reality it was only fifteen minutes when Aragorn keeled forward with a gasp.  Once the pain had subsided enough he turned to see one of the men, their leader he figured, with his hand on the hilt of a blade, which was buried in the elf-lords stomach.

            The man jerked the blade out of the elf and Aragorn bit back a gasp, then he held the edge to the elf's neck.

Aragorn caught sight of Legolas behind the man and a plan started forming.  No one dared shoot the man for fear he would slip and kill the elf.

            Aragorn finished his plan when he glanced at Tyryn who was standing next to the elf.  With an odd grin that he managed to force onto his face he took a couple steps forward, the way he was acting almost making him look drunk.

            "Ya' know… this reminds me of somethin'."

            The leader gave him an odd look, clearly thinking he was crazy.  Elrond's eyes were closing slowly though he fought to keep them open.

            "'member that time in Bree Hal?  We were 'bout ta leave an' we wen' to tha' meat shop for provisions.  Took one look at us 'e did befo' threatening us with his knife…"

            Halbarad nodded , slowly catching on, "Aye, canna' rememba' how we got there… bu' we ended up in an archery shop…"

            "Ye broke yur bow."

            "Ah yeah, that's how…"

            "Guy took one look at us before liftin' 'is bow," here the ranger lifted his arms to imitate someone holding a bow, "nex' thin' we know," he sent a look to Legolas who notched an arrow, Aragorn's distraction had everyone looking at him.

            "We had an arrow flyin' at us."

            Legolas let the arrow fly and Tyryn jumped forward and pushed the man and blade away just as the arrow hit him.

            Aragorn nodded at Gandalf and the wizard immediately looked to the men.

            Halbarad turned to them, "Enough blood has been spilt on your behalf, drop your weapons and go, next time you wont be so lucky."

            They immediately complied and left while Aragorn was cutting the elf's bonds.

            Once they were gone, the three rangers dragged the dead into a pile and set it on fire.

            Legolas went up and slit the ropes holding the elven lord and Aragorn caught him as he fell.

            Gandalf took the elf and, knowing the man would want to do this himself, handed the limp figure back to the man in a position that the man could carry him easily in.

            Aragorn smiled and glanced around the clearing, "Halbarad!"

            The ranger spun around and gave him a questioning look.

            "Could you, Anarion and Tyryn finish up here?"

            Halbarad nodded, "Aye, we can do that.  You had better get back to camp."

            Aragorn smiled his thanks and turned around, walking quickly in the direction of their camp.

            Benneron was sitting, staring into the woods and he glanced around when he heard the normally light steps of the man approaching.  His eyes widened and he immediately laid down an extra bedroll.

            Aragorn laid the elf lord on bedroll and smiled at Benneron, "Thank you, could you bring me my pack please?"

            The ranger complied with a slight smile.

            Aragorn turned to Legolas, "Could you heat some water please?"

            Legoals nodded and lifted a pail, filling it with the remains of the water in their flasks.  He sighed and stirred up the nearly dead fire, placing a couple pieces of wood in it.

            Gandalf glanced at the weak elf lord and sighed, with a flick of his staff, the fire burst into flame.

            The surprised elf jumped back and yelped loud enough to wake up the sleeping hobbit.

            Terrian leapt up wide-eyed, "What happened?!"

            Aragorn glanced over at him, "Come here Terr."

            The hobbit walked over, slightly unsteady since he only just woke up.

            "This, my friend, is my father."

            "Lord Elrond?  What happen' to'm?"

            "He was very badly beaten," Aragorn said sadly.

            "He looks worse than my parents did…"

            Aragorn nodded, "Aye, he would.  But he should be okay.  He has his elven healing abilities and a true healer."

            The hobbit sniffed.

            Aragorn could have sworn his heart melted when he glanced over at the hobbit, "Are you okay?" He mentally slapped himself, - Okay?!  I am so stupid… -

            The hobbit just glanced at the ground, "'M alri'…"

            "No you're not… it has something to do with you parents?"

            Terrian sighed and nodded, "It's only been four months…"

            "You're doing quite well then," he couldn't help the slight smile, "When I first went to Rivendell I didn't say anything for a year."

            The hobbit's eyes grew, "A year?!"

            Aragorn nodded, "A year, though you can't imagine the surprise on their faces when the first thing I said was 'What took you so long?' after the twins came home late from a hunting trip."

            Aragorn glared at the snickering elf behind him and took the bucket from him and dumped a handful of crushed Athelas into it.  He took the offered cloth and soaked it.

            He glanced at Legolas and handed him a small box, "I need you to sterilize the needle in there."

            Legolas nodded and went to do so.

            Aragorn carefully washed out the wound in his stomach, deciding to wash out the welts on his back after the stomach wound was stitched up.  By the time he finished that Legolas was back with the needle.

            Aragorn took a deep breath and glanced up at the elf, "I'm not used to doing this with people I know well… I know now what he goes through each time I came back with some kind of injury…"

            Terrian hesitated a moment before putting his hand on the mans shoulder, "You can do it."

            Aragorn smiled at him, quite like something a young child would say and yet… he shook his head slightly and turned back to the elf, took a deep breath and began.

            Legolas sat next to the man and carefully dabbed up the blood that oozed slowly from the small pierced holes in the skin.

            The elf jerked each time after he was pierced and Aragorn paused for a moment before taking another deep breath and continuing, slightly glad the bond they had had worn off.

            Each time, though, the man could tell the elf was coming closer and closer to waking, despite the poison.

            During the last stitch the elf's eyes fluttered open.  Aragorn had only just cut the thread when he pulled back.

            Though he surprised everyone when he grabbed Aragorn's bow and shot at him.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Okay… I'm just gonna go straight to replies…**

**Kandice- I know!  Sorry!!!  But… oh well… too late to go back now!  ^_^  My poor hobbit…**

**SilverKnight7- ^_^  *Sigh* of course… lol.**

**Macilwen- *Gasp* I'm so very lucky!!!!!!  Yay!  *Dances in circles* I'm honoured.  Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!  ^_^  ah yes… very fun… lol, I think I'm coming close to living off em too.  ^_^.  *Pause* yes… I believe nessa is Quenyan… meh.  W/e… ^_^**

**Jadesaber- They all wanna see it!  Although… I'm not sure which way they all want this to swing… lol.  Glad u liked!**

**mascara freak- Uh… yeah… and AI!!!  The dentists!!!!!!  What person under 20 years of age isn't terrified of those evil people?!  Lol.  And sorry 'bout the dragon.  She'll be in it soon… maybe… she'll be in it.  That's all I'll say.  And in a couple stories I might be having one based on her… well… along with Aragorn and Legolas of course.  ^_^**

**anon- I don't think I have anything to say.  Pointing this out to another writer is one thing but… doing that and not saying anything good about the story is something completely different.**

**Elven Kitten: I'm going to keep this authors note relatively short as I am now in a depressed mood.  Although.  I want all my reviewers to tell me; am I making Legolas out to be a 'right idiot' I realize that I'm using an awful lot of modern day language but, come on, give me a break right?  Okay.  I'm trying to put in more of Legolas.  When I read over this chapter I realized that I have kinda been ignoring him so expect to see more of him from now on.  I feel I must give all my reviewers a HUGE thanx for sticking with this.**

**Elf Side: We will post next likely on the weekend.**

**Gollum Side: *Nods***

**Hobbit Side: My first chapter is mighty depressing… I'm going to bed…**

**E.S.: You do that… hope you liked this chapter.  We'll see you all later.  Namaarie.**

**E.K.: Namaarie mellynamin.  Maybe I can cheer myself up by watching That 70's Show reruns… than I'll watch The Mask four times over and go to bed to face another day of evil school… that sure as heck wont help… *Trudges off muttering to herself***

**H.S.: Farewell.**

**G.S.: Byess…**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	11. Chapter 11

~*~Chapter 11~*~

            Aragorn's eyes widened and his hand went to the arrow in his side.  His breathing hitched and he winced when his hand came in contact with it.

            Terrian gasped loudly.

            Legolas pulled the bow away from the elven lord, "Gandalf!  We need something to put him to sleep!"

            The wizard had been busy and even he was surprised at what he saw.  He moved over quickly, chanting something under his breath.

            The elf wavered and Legolas caught him as he fell back, lowering him onto the bedroll.  The archer sighed and smiled sadly at the unconscious elf.

            Terrian looked ready to kill him, the only thing keeping him from it was the wounded man that would not let go of him.

            "Terrian," Aragorn ground out.

            The hobbit ignored him and pulled again.

            Aragorn took a deep breath, "Terrian!"

            Even Halbarad who was finishing up in the other clearing jumped a foot.

            The hobbit froze wide eyed and Aragorn started breathing deeply, "I… I am sorry…" Terrian lowered his eyes and sniffed.

            Aragorn, still trying to regain his breath, smiled weakly at him, "I-t's okay…" he hugged the hobbit gently and turned to Legolas, "Legolas, re-sterilize the needle."

            The elf nodded and took the needle from the man, and went to do as he was asked.

            Aragorn sighed slightly, "Listen Terr, he has been poisoned.  He didn't know what he was doing.  It was not his fault.  Please give him another chance, this was not him.  Trust me."

            The hobbit stared at the elf lord and nodded slowly, "Okay…"

            "Thank you," Aragorn said, letting the halfling go.

            He put his hand on the arrow, took a deep breath and pulled it out.  He only just managed to hold back a gasp.  He quickly took the soaked cloth and cleaned the wound, pressing the fabric against it to get it to clot.    He sighed with relief when it stopped after a while; glad it surprisingly hadn't hit anything important.

            Legolas knelt next to him but paused, "This I know you can not do yourself."

            Aragorn sighed, "Nay, this I can't do…"

            Gandalf walked over and knelt in front of the man, taking the needle from the elf.

            Aragorn nodded and winced when the needle jabbed him.

            When they finally finished Aragorn sighed in relief and went back over to where the elf lay.  He turned him over carefully and cleaned up his back.

            He looked up when the other three rangers entered the clearing.

            Halbarad narrowed his eyes when he noticed the other man's sluggish movements, "You're wounded… what happened?"

            Aragorn sighed, "I was shot."

            Halbarad was worried for a moment but then simply looked confused, "They had no archers…"

            "Nay they didn't…" he glanced meaningfully at the elf, "a mixture of poison and waking up thinking you're still in the hands of your captors… I was stupid enough to leave my bow within reach."

            Halbarad's eyes widened, "He shot you?  Ai… he must be worse off than we thought."

            "He was slightly delusional… I still need to get the poison out of his system…"

            "Poison?!" Halbarad's eyes widened, he took a good look at the elf and sighed.

            "It will only take a moment…" Aragorn pulled out a long, fresh leaf out of his pack, took out a small wooden bowl and dropped the leaf in it before crushing it into a mush.

            Halbarad glanced at it and pulled a face, "That looks appetizing…"

            Aragorn smirked, "I always knew you were crazy."

            Halbarad rolled his eyes, "Where did you find it?"

            "The plant grows around The Shire.  Rare though it is, it's great at countering poisons."

            Halbarad nodded slowly, "When did you find it?"

            "About three years ago… one of the captains from Rohan had found it during his time off.  Brought it back for one of our healers to examine.  It had been unheard of in Rohan until then.  They call it 'Night-healer'."

            Halbarad raised an eyebrow, "Night?"

            "The plant only blooms at night."

            Aragorn took the mush and dumped it into the last of the hot water.  He waited a couple moments before stirring it up, "It dissolves amazingly well."

            Halbarad glanced into the pot and nodded in surprise, "*Very* well…"

            Aragorn poured it into a cup and moved behind the elf, bring him up to lean against him, "Hal?"

            The older ranger handed the man the cup and watched as the other slowly got the elf to swallow the contents.

            Aragorn sat there until after a few moments the elf groaned and made a face.  The man turned him carefully and the elf expelled all he had consumed in the last while.

            Everyone in the camp pulled a face and Legolas, who had missed what was going on as he wandered through the trees, glanced over in surprise.

            Elrond turned back weakly and groaned, "What just happened?"

            Aragorn couldn't help the snicker, "I'm sorry," he muttered immediately, "you're safe now."

            Elrond sighed and Aragorn lowered him back down onto the bedroll.

            Tyryn cleared his throat, "Now that this is done," he handed Aragorn a metal trap, "we found this near the clearing…"

            Aragorn sighed and glanced at Halbarad, "Can you watch him?" He motioned to the elf-lord.

            Elrond glared weakly at him, "I can take care of myself Estel…"

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Of course you can.  Legolas?  Can you help me?"

            The elf nodded and walked up next to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas sighed as he jabbed his stick into another trap, pulling it out just before the metal fangs closed around it, "How many of these things are there?!"

            "Oh, I know exactly how many my friend, I did lay them out!" he muttered sarcastically.

            Legolas rolled his eyes and froze, "There is someone out there…"

            Aragorn paused and focused; "Aye… now that I think about it I can sense another…barely…" he glanced around.

            Their eyes widened when they heard a snap and a yelp.  They both started running in the direction the sound had come from.

            As they came upon the source of the noise Aragorn's eyes grew even further.

            He knelt next to the hobbit and only then did the being look up.  He immediately searched for the small sword that he always brought with him on his walks in the forest.

            Aragorn found the blade a short ways away and reached out, lifted it and examined it with a smile, "Has been a long time since I last saw this."

            The hobbit looked confused for a moment before gulping, "If you're going to kill me don't taunt me and just do it," his voice shook.

            Aragorn looked at him in shock, "Never!  I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!"

            The man handed the hobbit the sword, confusing him even more, "Hang on a second."

            Aragorn pulled the stake from the ground and lifted the hobbit.

            The small being stiffened but sighed and decided it would be better to just go along with it.

            "Legolas, can you make sure there are no more traps and collect them?"

            "Aye, I'll catch up with you in a moment."

            The elf took off quickly and the man heard only a couple more snaps before the elf appeared a while later, carrying a bunch of the metal traps.

            "There were only a few others."

            "Thank you Legolas."

            Legolas glanced at the man, "You said something about Rohan?"

            Aragorn nodded slowly, "I've been there for a few years now…"

            Legolas blinked and went to reply when the hobbit cut him off.

            "You're Legolas?" He asked, looking slightly surprised and relaxing a bit, "The prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil?"

            Legolas groaned, "Aye… but please… treat me the same way you would with any other."

            The hobbit nodded slowly, "I knew your father…"

            Legolas looked confused for a moment then blinked, "You are the hobbit my father spoke of?  The one in the battle of five armies?"

            The hobbit nodded.

            Legolas couldn't help the slight smirk, "They say you hid the whole time, no one could find you!"

            Bilbo blushed and looked at the ground.  Aragorn laughed.

            As the human let out a shrill whistle the hobbit looked up at him, "Who are you though?"

            Aragorn looked down at the hobbit, his eyes showing his amusement, "I guess after 19 years… mortals begin to forget one another… or at least not recognize each other…" he paused, trying to straighten out his words, "Of course… when one changes and the other seems not to…"

            "Telcontar," Legolas said, cutting him off, "You're ranting."

            Aragorn blinked and shook his head, "I've got to stop doing that…"

A/N 

Elven Kitten: Hey.  I feel sorry for my outburst the other day… so I decided to make it up for y'all and post… early… lol, at least I'm in a good mood this time!  ^_^

**Elf Side: Okay, so here are the replies!**

**Jadelyn Rashwe- Yes, EVIL CLIFFIE!  ^_^ here.  No more cliffie… right?  In my mind, the end of every chapter is a cliffie since you know that another chapter is coming and you have to wait… lol ^_^**

**grumpy- Yeah.  They might just come in handy… *Trails off***

**Kandice- O.o… how is that funny?!  *Gasp* U r so evil… lol, stranger, is funner… funner is not a word… more fun?  Meh… w/e… ^_^ and… btw, there is no such thing as 'way too excited'.  ^_^**

**leggylover03- Yes?  Come on.  He's poisoned, delusional… and that plus… well… you read it.  ^_^**

**SilverKnight7- R u by any chance obsessed with that word?  ^_^**

**Hobbit Side: Well… this is much happier!  ^_^**

**Gollum Side: *Snore***

**E.S.: Trust me when I say you might not wanna now why it's so tired…**

**E.K.: It decided that gluing quarters to the mall floor was funny… been watching people try to pry them from the floor for hours…**

**H.S.: It was funny!**

**E.S.: Those poor, poor confused humans…**

**E.K.: *Rolls eyes* come on!  It was funny!!!**

**E.S.: Of course is was…**

**E.K.: You need to lighten up… Ow!  *Rubs arm* that hurt… evil booster shots…**

**E.S.: *Snicker***

**E.K.: THAT isn't funny…**

**E.S.: You told me to lighten up…**

**E.K.: Well not at my expense!!**

**E.S.: No fun…**

**E.K.: *Rolls eyes* Go climb a tree…**

**E.S.: *Climbs tree***

**E.K.: … *Climbs up tree*  ^_^ I like trees…**

**H.S.: I like trees… hate being in them… *Shudders* too high…**

**G.S.: *Snore* Yesss preciousss!  Get the wicked hobbit!  Get it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**H.S.: *Shifts uncomfortably***

**E.S.: Namaarie!!!**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Chapter 12~*~

When they entered the clearing Aragorn and Legolas smirked.  Halbarad had apparently tried to help the elf with something and said elf had decided that he didn't need the help and was trying to push the ranger away.

            "And you always called *me* stubborn," Aragorn said in amusement.

            The two looked up and gave the man an innocent look.

            Aragorn rolled his eyes and laid the hobbit on his own bedroll.

            Elrond sat back up and Halbarad glared at him.

            The elf looked over at the hobbit, "Hello my friend," he smiled at the hobbit.

            Bilbo looked much more comfortable now that he was in the presence of friends, he looked back to the elf, "Hello…" he looked over at Aragorn, "Who is he?"

            Elrond looked startled, "What?  He did not tell you?" he raised his eyebrows at his foster son.

            Aragorn shrugged with a slight smirk, "But it was always so much fun making him uncomfortable!"

            Elrond just sighed and shook his head before giving his son a meaningful glare.

            Aragorn made a face at him and sat down in front of the two, "Oh all right," he smirked, "you never let me have any fun ada…"

            Bilbo's eyes widened, "Estel?!"

            Aragorn laughed and smiled at him, "Long time no see."

            The hobbit looked stunned for a moment then blushed deeply, "And I thought you were going to kill me…"

            Aragorn shrugged, "You know how often I get that?" he joked.

            "All the time I'll bet…" Legolas muttered, coming over to sit next to his friend, "_mae govannen holbytla_."  // Well met halfling. //

            The hobbit smiled, "_Mae govannen_!"

            Legolas laughed and then glanced over as Aragorn gave a surprised 'oof' before falling over.  What they saw only caused them to laugh.

            Aragorn was on his back, staring at the sky with an annoyed hobbit sitting on his chest.

            "What took you so long?" Terrian demanded.

            Aragorn couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I wasn't that long…"

            There was silence for a while until, "I'm hungry…"

            Everyone laughed at the hobbit who just made a face at them.

            Elrond looked purely amused, the rangers were all laughing silently.  Legolas and Aragorn were trying to hide snickers and smirks behind their hands and Bilbo and Gandalf smiled knowingly at the young hobbit.

            Aragorn then began to examine his older friends ankle while Halbarad and Legolas starting preparing for an early dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn glanced over at his father with a sigh, the elf knew he was wounded and soon, if the man wasn't careful, he would know how he came across the wound.

            Not too long ago, he had told everyone where he had been.  For the last four years he had been in Rohan, only in the last few months he had been a captain and he knew if he didn't return soon he wouldn't keep the position long… Gandalf and the rangers already knew but it was news to the others.

            Bilbo had been thrilled when he finally noticed the grey wizard and now they were all getting ready to go to sleep for the night.  

            A smirk slowly grew on Elrond's face and he turned to Terrian, "Who would like to hear a story?"

            Aragorn narrowed his eyes.

            Terrian perked up, "A funny story?  I like funny stories!"

            "Oh yes, a *very* funny story…"

            Aragorn shifted uncomfortably and Legolas snickered.

            "Oh I'd *love* to hear this story," the elf said.

            "You wouldn't do this to me in front of Bilbo and the rangers would you?"

            Elrond's eyebrow rose.

            Aragorn slumped, "Of course you would…"

            Elrond nodded with the smirk re-plastered to his face, "It happened when Estel was but 8 years old…"

   () ()     () ()     () ()

  -          -          -

            Estel yawned as he woke up.  He groaned and turned over, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.  He shivered and dove under the covers, trying to keep warm.

            He pulled himself out of bed grudgingly and stomped across the floor, flinging open the door and glaring up at the being standing in his doorway.

            Elrond stood and stared down at his youngest, fighting the groan that threatened to come out.  His mortal son was never a morning person…

            The elf shook his head and lifted the child, "Look outside."

            The child blinked and looked outside.  His eyes widened, "ADA!  The ground turned all white!!"

            Elrond laughed, "Aye my son, that's snow."

            The human made a face, "It looks like sugar…"

            "You'd like that wouldn't you?" Elladan asked from the doorway.

            Estel giggled and nodded, his bad mood gone.

            The twins rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Been a while since it's snowed," Elrohir shot his father a grin.

Elrond smiled back at his son and put Estel on the ground when he started squirming.

"C'n I go outside?"

Elrond shook his head, "You must have breakfast first."

Estel sighed impatiently and nodded, "M'kay but c'n I go out after?"

"Aye.  But you must dress warmly and the twins will go with you."

Estel nodded eagerly, "Okay, okay, c'n we go now?" he tugged on Elrond's robes.

Elrohir laughed, "You must get changed first Estel."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Estel sat in the snow poking at the surface at it and making an annoyed face.  He glanced up at the twins who quickly hid their smirks and snickers and smiled at the young child.  Though as soon as he looked back down they started again.

            The young human was currently trying to figure our how the twins had managed to walk on top of the snow when he couldn't and hadn't been able to figure it out.

            He sighed loudly and fell back, making a deep imprint in the snow, "I tried," he complained to the twins, "how d'you do it?!"

            Elrond came up from behind and lifted the child out of the snow, "There is no secret young one, and all elves can."

            "Oh…" Estel's small shoulders slumped and he sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Estel had been out in the snow for a long time now and the twins were both trying to entertain him by trying to make taller snow-towers than that of the other.

            So immersed in their *contest* were they that they had failed to notice that the young human had been completely buried under one of the fallen towers.

            Estel climbed out of the pile, covered from head to toe in snow.  Literally.  He looked like a walking snowman.  The white powder stuck to his clothes and hair and when the twins glanced over they jumped a foot let out a yelp and ran.

            Estel blinked from where he stood and started following them back to the house where he found a bewildered Elrond in the doorway staring down the hallway.  Elrond didn't even look in the human's direction.

            "What happened," he turned a jumped slightly, "Estel what happened?"

            The human smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

            Elrond shook his head and smiled.

            Estel's eyes flashed, "Can we not tell'em?"

            Elrond laughed, "As revenge for leaving you outside alone with the *snow-monster*."

            Estel giggled and ran down the hallway, water puddles following him everywhere.

() ()     () ()     () ()

-          -          -

            Legolas looked disappointed, "That's it?  That isn't embarrassing…"

            "It was for the twins…"

            Aragorn looked relieved, "They still think there's an evil snow-monster in the forest…"

            Bilbo and Terrian laughed while the others attempted to hide snickers.

            Gandalf turned to Legolas, "You wanted an embarrassing story?"

            Legolas smirked, "Anything to embarrass him."

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey y'all!!!!!!!!!!!  Sorry for the long wait but I'm currently working on a story.  I'm not sure what I'm going to use it for, but it's turning out really well!  Even though it a 1 in a million chance, I kinda wanna see if I can get it published.  I'd say it's better than this story anyhow… ^_^ so far… meh.**

**Kandice- Eeeeeeeeeeeeezactly.  ^_^ but still… I can't see how it's funny.  ARAGORN WAS SHOT!!!!!!!!  THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!  Lol!  ^_^ and I'm sure he'll find out eventually…**

**SilverKnight7- … yup.  Obsessed with the word… -.-**

**Tychen- Hey! And yeah… very much in character.  ^_-…**

**elvendancer- Sorry I didn't post as soon as you wanted!  But at least I'm in a good mood this time!!!!**

**Elf Side: That is a good thing as long as you're not hyper too…**

**-.- right… ^_^ hope u enjoyed!!**

**Viresse0- Lol.  I like u already!  ^_^ yur review was great!  Made me laugh.  U sound so much like me… it's kinda scary… ^_^ :P  homework sux… sssssss… ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ now I'm so happy!!  ^_^ :P Luv the name!  ^_^ Kool!  ^_^**

**leggylover03- thanx!  ^_^**

**Macilwen- ^_^ I liked his last sentence too!  ^_^ Is okay!  ^_^ Grumpy, grumpy Elrond!!!!  ^_^ At least he's not mad… lol ^_^**

**grumpy- ^_^ I like Bilbo… most people don't but… meh?  Whateva… ^_^**

**mascara freak- Hey!!!  Yes!  More Legolas soon!!!!!!!  This one wasn't great for him but they're getting' better!  PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ yes!  The dragon will return eventually!!!!!!!!**

**Elenoharthad- _how much longer do I have to sit here and do nothing?_**

****

E.K.: If I knew… I'd tell you… 

**E.S.: You know nothing.**

**E.K.: That's not true!**

**E.S.: What do you know then?**

**H.S.: *Giggle* yeah?  What?!**

**                                                                      _                                                           _**

**E.K.: … I know what a circle looks like!  I_I  see?  It's a circle!  And a square (_)  this – means positive and this + means negative!**

**E.S.: ^.-**

**G.S.: …even I iss sssmarter than that…**

**E.S.: For once I agree with you.**

**G.S.: -.-**

**E.K.: Uh oh… gotta go!  Bed time!  -.- … c y'all!!!!!!!!!!!!  G'night!!!!!**

**All: Namaarie!!!**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	13. Chapter 13

~*~Chapter 13~*~

() ()     () ()     () ()

-          -          -

            An 11-year-old Estel was flying down the corridor in front of his room away from two angry elves.

            Believe it or not the two angry elves weren't Elladan and Elrohir.  No, for once it was not the twins wanting nothing more that to hang the human from one of their balconies.

            Erestor and Glorfindel were the ones chasing the human this time.

            The two multicolour-haired elves chased the young human through the house in an attempt to capture him and have revenge.  He'd been pulling pranks on them all week now and they'd both had enough.

            Estel laughed as he ran, "Come on!  It's all fun and games!"

            "Yeah!" Erestor yelled, "Until you decide our beds would make nice homes for SNAKES!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Elrond ran out of his room with Gandalf behind him, "What is going on?!" the elf asked.

            Glorfindel snorted, "What does it look like?!  We're going to take revenge on your youngest."

            Elrond blinked and stood still for a moment as Estel ran behind him, "Oh… okay then.  Make sure you free him before dinner?"

            "Of course my lord," Erestor nodded.

            Estel stared in the direction the two beings went in and gulped and he turned slowly to look at the two annoyed elves in front of him, "Uh…" he turned to run again but Glorfindel lunged at him.

            "Not this time young human," the elf muttered, dragging the unfortunate being towards his bedchambers.

            Once there the two elves put him on the older elf's bed and immediately started tickling him.

            Estel curled in on himself, laughing, "NO!" he finally managed, "please!  _Daro_!!!" he laughed.  // Stop //

            "Oh we wont be done for quite some time."

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Estel walked into the dining hall, head down, shuffling.

            Eyes widened and snickering was heard and the child groaned.

            Elrond glanced up and nearly choked on his wine.  His youngest was a variety of bright colours.  Not just hair, but skin as well.

            The human abruptly turned and took off out of the hall.  He headed outside and towards the forest, intending on staying there until the dye wore off.  Of course, it was just his luck that while he passed one of the trees separated from the forest in the courtyard, one of the twins traps sprung on him and he ended up flipping upside down with a loud yelp and going up through the tree.  He ended up suspended from the tree in the middle of the courtyard.  Although, the loud yelp had gathered a small host of elves, which was quickly growing.  All of them were laughing.

            Had his skin not been dyed… he would have been red anyhow.

() ()     () ()     () ()

-          -          -

            Legolas snickered and Aragorn groaned.

            "At least you didn't tell one of the bad ones," the human muttered.

            Elrond smiled.

            "You know…" Aragorn said thoughtfully, "you've embarrassed the twins… you've embarrassed me… how about Legolas?"

            The wood-elf's eyes widened, "Come!  We should get to sleep!" he quickly climbed up into the tree.

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "It will happen within the next few days elf!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn lay silently in the back of the cart.  He, Legolas and Elrond had gone into The Shire.  Terrian sat up front with Gandalf and Bilbo but the other three weren't to be seen.  
  


They had brought Elrond even though he was not fully healed because the Rangers needed to continue checking the borders, which was not an easy thing to do with an injured elf with you.  That and they could not wait as in a few days Aragorn would have to head back to Rohan.

Gandalf had insisted the human see The Shire, though the man knew not why, and so Legolas refused to go back.  Of course that meant Elrond went as well as he could not travel alone.

Aragorn tried not to shift as one of the fireworks shifted and pressed into his side.  The man winced and mumbled something under his breath even the elves didn't catch.

"What was that?" Legolas asked softly, amused.

"I said I'd rather be enduring one of ada's lectures than be here right now," he hissed.

Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"I rather endure *that* from now until we get back to Rivendell…" he muttered.

Legolas snickered, "You must be extremely uncomfortable.  For a *ranger* to be saying that?" the elf shook his head.

Elrond just rolled his eyes.

Aragorn caught the worried look in his eyes and sighed, knowing that it was his wound that was worrying him.  He had tried telling him he had been shot while they were trying to get him away from those slavers but Elrond quickly countered with the fact that they didn't have any archers.

Aragorn had been saved that time by the fact that Gandalf had stopped and said they should have lunch.

Aragorn shook his head, the elf hadn't asked again yet but he knew he would soon.  He had been wracking his brain trying to think of different explanations.  So far, he had none that the elf would fall for.  He couldn't help the slight smirk; it wasn't likely the elf would believe he had impaled himself with an arrow…

Legolas had himself propped up on one elbow, still low enough to be below of the height of the pile just behind them.  The elf was on the left side of the pile.

Aragorn was laying in much the same way Legolas was.  He, though, was pressed up against the board on the other side of the bench where Gandalf and the two hobbits were sitting.

            Elrond was lying on his back, despite the fact that because of his position the elvish blanket was nearly smothering him, because it kept him from putting any stress on the wound on his stomach.

            Aragorn could tell it was night.  He had been mentally keeping track of time and he could no longer see the light through the material.  He sighed and yawned, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

            Legolas was about to say something but ended up smirking.  He turned to Elrond and motioned towards the sleeping human.

            Elrond smiled slightly at his son and turned back to Legolas, "He is hiding what happened to him…"

            Legolas shifted, "Aye… he has been…"

            The elf lord nodded slowly, "Do you know what happened?"

            Legolas bit his lip.  He didn't want to betray his friend but he could not lie to the elf he had seen as a second father for so long.

            "Legolas?"

            The elf sighed, "You would have me betray his trust in him?"

            Elrond winced and sighed, "You know I wouldn't… but, something happened that I have a feeling I should know about."

            Legolas shifted uncomfortably, "What would you have me do then?"

            Elrond sighed again, "I would not have you tell me… you are a loyal friend, Legolas, and to tell me what happened would hurt you both.  I just do not understand why he would be so hesitant to tell me…" the elf was silent for nearly twenty minutes when his eyes widened.

            Legolas was half asleep when Elrond turned to him.

            "Legolas?!"

            The archer sprung awake, hitting his head on the sideboard of the wagon and poking himself many times on the fireworks, he groaned, "What?"

            Elrond winced, "Sorry…" he muttered, he paused for a moment and when he looked back at the wood-elf, Legolas was startled by the pain and sadness in his eyes, "Legolas… did I do that to him?"

            Legolas didn't know what to do so he just shrugged and turned around.

            Elrond didn't sleep at all that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn stirred as the sun rose.  His eyes fluttered open and he turned onto his side, then gasped as he realized suddenly he'd just rolled onto his wound.

            Elrond moved a little closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

            "Fine," the human ground out.

            Elrond snorted, his human half coming out, "You are *not* fine!"

            Aragorn sighed, "No… I am fine… it's just painful."

            "Which would mean you are not fine."

            "Ada!  I am all right!  I simply bumped it.  It's not even bothering me any more."

            Elrond sighed and nodded slowly, he paused for a moment and gave his son a stern look, "Estel."

            Aragorn glanced at him, "Yes?"

            "Was I the one that shot you?"

            Aragorn froze, "What?  Why would you think that?"

            Elrond sighed, "Estel I could always see through your lies."

            Aragorn bowed his head but didn't say anything.

            Elrond closed his eyes, knowing by his son's silence what the answer would be.

            "Yes ada…" Aragorn muttered quietly, "You did…"

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: *Hides behind a fortress she prepared before hand* Terribly sorry this took so long!!!!!  I've been getting ready for a band festival…**

**Elf Side: Aye, we have been…**

**Gollum Side: Yessss… yess**

**Hobbit Side: Is it breakfast-time yet?**

**E.K.: IT 9:45!!!!!!!!!!!!!  PM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**H.S.: Your point?**

**E.S.: *Groan***

**E.K.: Well, here are the replies!**

**evendancer- *Shifty eyes* uh… quick post… yes… ^_^**

**Lady of Nimrodel- I think I'm going to have to hide him soon… lol.  No… this one is almost done… *Evil grin* I might be able to for the next one though…**

**Aragorn: *Gulp***

**Pippin the hobbit-elf- So glad it's brilliant!  I like yer stories too!  You are doing an awesome job!!  :P  ENGLISH SUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ If I think of anything I'll tell ya!  ^_^**

**Kandice- Lol.  Yes he does.  Oh yes… *Evil grin* I'll mention it again… Muahahahaha… you know what though?  When I thought about it… I started laughing about Elrond shooting Aragorn… I can't figure out why I think it's funny now… I just do!  ^_^**

**Macilwen- I couldn't say Elrond is planning anything… ^_^ we will see the twins before the end of this hopefully, I plan to put them in… but that depends on how much longer I want this to be…**

**SilverKnight7- ah yes… I didn't like this one much… it wasn't that great… blah…**

**grumpy- I had so much fun making up that story!!!!  ^_^ lol.**

**hobbitfan2- ^_^ I loved that last story… don't like this one much though… *Pouts* I started that thinking it couldn't be that hard but, boy, was I ever wrong… lol ^_^ Namaarie!**

**sab- So glad!**

**leggylover03- Yes, Legolas may tell one… soon.  If I can think of who it'll be about… ^_^ they are supposed to be about Aragorn, as that is who they are trying to embarrass, or Legolas… I don't think Legolas would have any of Aragorn yet…**

**E.K.: I'd write longer but I gotta go to bed… . … ^_^**

**E.S.: We would, though, love it if you could leave us some ideas for embarrassing stories in your reviews… it'll help us write faster as that was also a big reason it took so long to update.**

**E.K.: Well, Namaarie!!!**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	14. Chapter 14

~*~Chapter 14~*~

            "But!" the human continued, "you were delusional and as a healer you would know the consequences of all that."

            Elrond sighed, "I know this well… but…"

            Aragorn immediately cut him off, "You continue with this and I'll tell them all the story the twins told me when I was younger."

            Elrond frowned slightly, wondering what his youngest was speaking of.

            "You know… the one that happened when they were young… when you were out helping the twins with their archery skills…"

            The elf-lords eyes widened, "Estel!" he hissed, "I did now know they told you that!"

            Aragorn smirked, thinking, - I have now something over my father and I've gotten the twins is trouble…- his smirk grew.

            Elrond mumbled something before laying back and ignoring the human.

            Aragorn sighed and looked up, wondering how much longer he was going to have to stay under here.

            Legolas saw his chance and poked the man on the top of the head, "That's for poking me the entire way here!"

            Elrond glanced at his son, one eyebrow raised, "And he's always saying he's an adult…"

            Aragorn hissed under his breath, glaring at the blond archer.

            Legolas just smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn was grinning, it was finally dark out and the blanket had been taken off.  The three of them all wore their elvish cloaks to keep them better hidden.

            They had been sitting and whaching the fireworks for a while now, all of them fully enjoying the display.

            Legolas and Elrond stiffened slightly and Aragorn gave them a questioning look before he paused, hearing it as well, a crackling sound, but not the sound the fireworks were giving.

            Aragorn looked wide-eyed over at the two elves before silently hoping over the side of the cart and moving it the direction the sound came from.  Elrond quickly followed him with a slight scowl and of course Legolas would not be left behind.

            The human gulped slightly, something had set the trees on fire.  He figured one of the wizard's fireworks had gone off course and no one had noticed.

            The flames were spreading quickly and Aragorn glanced at his father before looking over to Gandalf.

            Elrond came to a stop in front of the fire before turning, "I will try to calm this, one of you get Mithrandir."

            Aragorn had already been moving towards the wizard so Legolas simply hung back, nearly hopping as the glanced worriedly between the other three.

            Everything froze when the tall figure ran silently into the crowd of hobbits.  Gandalf spun around and gave the man a glare but it quickly disappeared when he saw the glow in the background.

            Aragorn glanced down, the hood of his cloak hiding his face, at the small hobbit-child who had come up and pulled slightly on his cloak.

            Aragorn looked to the wizard, "Lle noro dari i-bregedur an ada."  // You go stop the fire with dad. //

            The wizard smiled slightly at the human, from any other he would have been annoyed with one telling him what to do… but him as the reluctant future king, unknowingly giving orders and looking much the king he would be… the wizard made an exception and moved quickly to the fast growing inferno.

            The large group of hobbit stared at him in fear.  As the human's kingly stature melted away they calmed though they were still uncomfortable in his presence.

            The small hobbit looked up at him, frozen in his place.

            Aragorn looked at him and smiled, "Well met young one," he said quietly, leaving the elvish accent in his voice to hide the fact that he was human.

            The small being whimpered in obvious fear.

            Aragorn smiled slightly, "Calm yourself, my friend is going to go and put out a fire.  He will be back in a while.  Until then, I will need all your help," he spoke loud enough for all to hear.

            They knew not why but they all found themselves willing to comply with this hidden being.  Within moments they were all back with buckets of water.

            Aragorn took one of the buckets and instructed the hobbit in what they were to do, simply wet the dried grass with it so the fire would slow when or if it got that far.  Despite the time of year it was quite dry.

            By the time they had the ground between them and the fire wetted, the fire was slowing.

            The hobbits were even more freaked out when they found that there were two more of the big folk nearby.

            Aragorn started as he realized that the small hobbit that had been hanging around him for some reason had left and his eyes darted around quickly, searching for him.

            Terrian noticed a dark spot against a part of the flames; which were separated from the rest of the blaze.  He tugged frantically on the humans cloak and pointed in that direction.  Aragorn glanced in that direction and hissed; the flames were surrounding the dark object, which he barely recognized as the one that had been by him the whole time.

            Without a second thought he leapt forward, Terrian to scared to get any closer to the flames.

            Elrond yelled at him when he noticed what he was doing but was unable to go, as he was busy with helping keep the flames back.

            Legolas, knowing he was of no use here, gave the elf-lord a glance before racing through the smoke to find the human who had foolishly run into the midst of the flames.

            Elrond hissed at him as well… knowing full well that Thranduil would kill him if anything happened to his son and he couldn't bear it if anything happened to him either.

            Aragorn found after but a moment that he was unable to see, he brought a corner of his cloak up to his face to cover his mouth and nose, now happy that it had gotten wet a while ago.  He moved carefully but quickly through the flames and smoke.

            The smoke burned his eyes as though someone had just dumped a handful of salt into each of them.

            Legolas ran as quickly as his feet would carry him.  His elven eyes stinging harshly but he ignored it; bring his cloak around his face.

            Elrond continued to push back the flames, forcing his mind to concentrate on the task at hand even though it screamed for him to go after his son and the Mirkwood prince.

            Gandalf noticed the conflict in the elf's watering eyes; the elf had tears running down his face although they were only there because of the stinging.

            Terrian, now that the man had gone, turned and pushed the hobbits to get more water, extremely surprised when they obeyed immediately, each and every one of them willing to do anything to save their homeland.

            Bilbo stood next to the younger hobbit and he helped him make sure everyone heard what he or she was to do.  He glanced in the elf and wizards direction before looking worriedly in the direction of his younger friend and the blond archer.

            Surely being in there this long couldn't be good.

            Aragorn was having trouble breathing by now but he was determined not to give up.  His eyes were near useless.  He could swear from the darkness he had been blinded.  He had been in here too long and he knew it.  He yelped as he tripped over something, catching himself barely on weakened arms and turning, he picked up the bundle he knew to be the young hobbit and stood.

            Legolas could see a slight outline a little ways away from him.  He nearly sighed in relief.

            His relief didn't last long for a couple seconds later the being fell over not to rise.

            He rushed forward and lifted the man, the hobbit with him.  He winced somewhat under the weight before taking off in the direction he had come from.

            Elrond looked up when he noticed the form running towards the hobbits, his fear heightened when he noticed Legolas carrying his son.

            Not again.  Could that human not travel anywhere without injuring himself?

            Gandalf looked in the direction the elf-lord was staring and sighed, not looking surprised in the least, "That human is going to get himself seriously hurt one of these days."

            Elrond ignored the comment, to worried to reply.

            "Go," the wizard said, "check him, I can handle this now, thank you for your help my friend."

            Elrond shot his long-time friend a grateful smile before taking off towards him.

            Legolas looked up when he noticed the Noldor running towards him.

            "He was in there too long…" the Silvan murmured weakly.

            "So were you," the older elf observed, "go to sleep."

            Legolas looked ready to protest.

            "I am going to make you something that will help get the smoke out of your lungs and you are to go to sleep," he repeated the command.

            Legolas sighed and nodded, "Alright…"

            Within half an hour Elrond had the tea made and Legolas was finishing it.  In fact he was nearly asleep now.

            He had managed to get his son to drink his as well, though it had taken a while.

            With four hours, everyone was a ways away from the hobbit's homes and were sleeping, already headed back to Rivendell.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Legolas woke the next morning with his chest and eyes still burning some… his chest more so.  He yawned and glanced around, noticing that everyone was up except his human friend.

            He stood and walked over to the human and glanced over him, he had many burns though none were bad.  They would still bug him for a while to come.  What startled him the most was the deep scar that stretched down from his left shoulder to disappear under his pants by his right hip.

            His tunic and undershirt had been removed since they were burnt and his father had changed his pants while Legolas slept the night before.  He watched as the human shifted, waking, getting ready to lecture him about hiding wounds like that from their knowledge.

            Aragorn's eyes opened slowly, though the elf was confused when they stared blankly ahead.  The human shifted uncomfortably and blinked a couple times, a deep frown appearing on his face, which quickly turned to fear when he realized something, he couldn't see.  His eyes were open and he could not see and inch in front of his face.

He'd gone blind.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!!**

**Aragorn: *Smacks E.K. upside the head* evil is an understatement!!!**

**Legolas: *Laughs and points***

**A: Oh shut up…**

**L: Make me.**

**A: *Rolls eyes***

**Elf Side: *Frantically* Onto replies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

mascara freak- Is okay!  Really.  Lol 'bout yer sis… at least she had her own… I gotta share ours with them… -.-… not fun… ^_^ I wont forget!  And yes… your Pepsi Max… you seriously like my dragon don't you!?  ^_^ lol yeah, more Legolas being worked in… figured it would look funny if all of a sudden there was a ton of him huh?  ^_^

grumpy- Yes… that is true… it would be tough huh?  Poor Estel… *Huggles him* And no, Elrond shouldn't feel guilty but I'm sure you would too if you shot someone… even if you weren't in the right state of mind.  Glad you're looking forward to it!  ^_^

**Viresse0- Meh!!!  *Huggles* I'm sorry!!!!  Really!!  My e-mail was all muddled at the time and it's possible I accidentally deleted your review along with all the doubles it had given me!  *Huggles again* sorry!!  ^_^ I wanna see Hidalgo too… *Pouts* you lucky being… ^_^ lol.**

**Kandice- Lol.  Downright hilarious???  You know what?  There's no  point arguing with you… lol!  ^_^ It's funny yes… in many ways… but I don't think the fact that Aragorn is hurt is funny… the rest is though!  ^_^ lol.**

**SilverKnight7- Lol!  Yes master!  ^_^**

**vampy2k- So glad you love the story!  ^_^ and sorry it took so long to post this chapter…**

**Tychen- Yes… and a very interesting little cat it was!  ^_^ lol.  Legolas will not get away with it!  Although I can't say when it will happen…**

**leggylover03- Glad you loved the chapter!  ^_^**

**Macilwen- *Grin* So what?  You base your stories on things that have happened to you or your friends?  ^_^ Wow… it's like… embarrassing two people at once when that certain friend reads the chapter!  ^_^ … and… head-hangings?  A _little_ violent???  That's the understatement of the year!  ^_^ lol.**

**Pippin the hobbit-elf- Yeah… it would be kinda cool!  I'm in B.C… We went to the Kiwanis festival.  And I'll keep your ideas in mind!  ^_^ the archery thing has been used a bunch… but it's one of my favourite embarrassing stories I've seen yet!  ^_^ Thank you so much for the complement!  A brilliant imagination?  ^_^ Thanks!  ^_^**

**Hobbit Side: Well that's all!  Thanks for coming and reviewing!**

**Gollum Side: *Mumble mumble***

**E.K.: Oh shush.  I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long!!!!  I'm trying to speed up but now that the festival is done we've started getting ready for marching and I have to memorize our piece.  But hopefully all will go faster now!**

**E.S.: We don't intend to neglect our stories and along with the band we also have hit a bit of a writer's block…**

**E.K.: So I painted it pink and got over it!  ^_^ all will get better now I hope… of course… not that I've gotten over the block I realize this is going to longer than I expected… It'll probably be 3 or more chapters… ^_^**

**E.S.: Well… we'd write more… but we're going to work on our story some more!  ^_^**

**Namaarie!**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	15. Chapter 15

~*~Chapter 15~*~

            Aragorn's heart sped along with his breathing.  He was blind.

            "Strider?" Legolas asked worriedly.

            Aragorn's eyes shot towards him, "Legolas?"

            "Yes… are you okay?" the elf asked worriedly.

            Aragorn forced his breathing to calm, "Aye… I'm fine…"

            Legolas frowned, "Are you sure… you don't look fine…"

            "Nightmare," he answered, he couldn't have him worrying over him.  After all… it would only be temporary right?  He kept his emotions inside.  This would be much to embarrassing a thing to tell anyone.

            The archer looked at him sceptically but nodded slowly, "Alright…"

            Aragorn smiled at him.

            "Come then.  You should eat something."

            Aragorn just nodded and stood slowly and followed right behind the elf, listening intently to his footsteps to judge distance and placement.  He held back a sigh.  His foot hit a deep rock and he stumbled.

            Legolas caught the man as he tripped, "Ai!  Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine!" he growled with more hotness than intended.

            Legolas frowned, "It's not like you to be so clumsy…"

            Aragorn held back another sigh, "I'm just a little woozy from the smoke inhalation."

            Legolas sighed, "Okay… maybe you should tell your father…"

            "No!" he said, a bit louder than he meant to, "no I'm okay…"

            Legolas shook his head, "If it gets worse talk to him."

            Aragorn relented, "Okay, alright if it gets worse I'll talk to him."

            Legolas nodded, "It would ease my mind greatly my friend."

            Aragorn gave him a small smile, refusing to look at him though.

            Legolas noted that with a bit of concern and decided to keep it in mind.  While the man ate, Legolas realized that, although the movements themselves weren't clumsy, he could not seem to be able to judge where things were.

            The elf glanced towards where Gandalf and Elrond sat, talking quietly.  They did not seem to notice anything was wrong.

            In reality they both knew and it was, in fact, what they were talking about.

            "Something is wrong…" Elrond said quietly.

            "That much is obvious…" the grey wizard frowned when he thought of something, "I have seen something like this before.  In Gondor…"

            Elrond glanced over at him and noted the worry in his face with a slight fear, "What is it…"

            "It is quite possible there is something wrong with his eyes… after all he was in that thick smoke for much to long."

            Elrond's eyes shot over to his son and examined his face closely and he hissed under his breath, "Is there nothing we can do about it?" he sounded extremely worried, this could affect everyone in Middle Earth's future.

            "That would depend on whether it's temporary or not."

            Elrond felt someone's eyes on him and turned to see Legolas watching him.  The younger elf blushed slightly when he realized he'd been caught and made to turn away.

            "Legolas," Elrond called, he knew the elf would want to know what was wrong with the man, he could tell the prince already suspected something, "we need to talk to you."

            Legolas frowned and stood before making his way towards the two, "Yes?"

            "It is about Estel…"

            "There is something wrong," Legolas interrupted quickly, "he is not himself but he will not tell me what is wrong!"

            "That is what I called you over to say.  Legolas, we believe there is something wrong with his eyes."

            Legolas hissed and mumbled, "I should have known… he said he was just woozy from the smoke…"

            Elrond sighed and glanced at his son.

            "Is there anything you can do?  Anything I can help with?"

            "There is nothing you can do young one," Gandalf said quietly, "we must wait and see if it is only temporary."

            "We must not let on that we know," Elrond said hesitantly, "it will only hurt his pride."

            "If anything comes of it though…"

            "If anything comes of it Legolas, we will help him.  Keeping him safe is much more important than his pride."

            "Even if he does find out," Legolas said quietly in way of jest, though he was not really in it, "he has enough pride to overcome that…"

            Elrond smiled slightly, "This is a major thing though… this… if it is permanent… will affect everything he does… this will not be a good thing for him in the future…"

            Gandalf watched the elf for a moment, the sure way he spoke told the wizard that the elven lord of Rivendell had seen something and he stored that bit of information away to talk about later.

            Aragorn listened as well as he could, he caught a few things and knew they were talking about him and it made him uneasy, did they know?  He shuddered, sighed and stood up slowly, carefully.  He listened carefully and heard the voices of the other three and made his way towards them, forcing his aura to seem calm even though he was truly quite jittery and freaked out.  He moved carefully but at a normal pace, trying his best to hide his disability.

            Elrond glanced up when his son sat beside him.  He looked into his eyes and sighed slightly, they were right.

            Aragorn heard the slight sigh and tossed the elf a quick look before turning away again.

            "We should head to Imladris," Elrond said, standing.

            Aragorn nodded and stood, Legolas and Gandalf did so as well.

            Elrond spared him a look and motioned the other two forward.  Once they were headed towards the cart and Aragorn was following, he trailed the human silently.

            Aragorn sighed and stopped, listening intently, two pairs of footsteps… he sighed, one no doubt was Gandalf because of the heaviness of them the other was… well he couldn't really tell… he was guessing the one trailing him was his father.

            "You don't need to follow me like that," he stated hotly, turning to face the one following him.

            Elrond sighed, "Estel…"

            "Adar…"

            Elrond gave him a look that said he'd better quite it, even though he knew the man couldn't see it.

            Aragorn hissed under his breath, "What?"

            Elrond sighed, "Nothing."

            "I know you know what's wrong," Aragorn growled, his temper had been foul as soon as he found what was wrong and the fact that he'd had so much time to think on it didn't help.

            Elrond started slightly, "I know not what you speak of."

            Aragorn managed a glare, though it was not half of what it usually was, it was still fierce, "You do know and you're just denying it."

            Elrond sighed but said nothing.

            "See?" the human growled, his voice harsher than any elf could make it.

            Elrond's mind raced, "Is there anything we can do to make this easier for you?"

            Aragorn just shook his head and turned, moving in the direction he knew the cart was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            They were halfway to Rivendell now.  Aragorn's bad mood had faded though now he was simply depressed.

            Legolas watched his friend and shifted slightly, startled when the human's vacant eyes shot up to him.

            Aragorn sighed sadly and just stared at the elf with a questioning look.

            "How did you hear that?" was all the elf managed, "a human should not have been able to hear that…"

            Aragorn gave him a slight smile, "I am one of the Numenor remember.  That and all my other senses have been heightening since…" he stopped there and sighed.

            "When one of your senses cannot do its job, the others will adapt to help the person," Elrond said softly.

            "The people in Gondor would find ways of making up for these losses.  I had seen a blind one there before; their other senses were very high.  Hearing, smell; touch… the others all made up for it.  The deaf would learn how to lip read.  The mute learned something they call sign language, with their hands.  They all have ways to make up for it," Gandalf added quietly.

            "That may be true Mithrandir," Aragorn mumbled looking slightly annoyed again, "but those people were born like that… or at least most were… this is different.  My other senses may be able to fill the gap, but that does not change the fact that I know what I'm missing.  They don't so it can't bother them as much.  I know what the sun and stars look like and I may not ever see them again.  My family.  The human memory cannot remember details very well for very long."

            Everyone was silent at this.

            Aragorn turned away angrily.  Hiding his face from family and friends.

            Legolas sighed and leaned against the edge of the cart, staring into the sky.

            Elrond continued to gaze at his youngest before inching forward and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  He alone knew the anger was to cover up the anguish.

            Aragorn spared him a slight glance which was all the elf needed to see the tears in his eyes.

            Seeing that, he wasted no time in pulling his son into a hug, "All memories will fade.  But the heart never forgets."

            Aragorn gave a small smile, though it only lasted a second, "I know ada… I know."

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hello everyone!!!!  I'm going straight to reviews so I can hide for a while!  Lol**

**Lady of Nimrodel- Yes… mmmmmmmmmmm  lol.**

**tychen- Cliff edges?  Well I haven't the slightest clue what you mean!  Lol.  We might get the story behind the scar… I'll think about that!  And oh yes!  It's going to drive him crazy all right!  I'll see to that… *evil grin***

**Jadesaber- As much as possible?!?!?!  You think this is the worst I can do?!?!?!  I'll have to prove you wrong in my next story!  Muahahaha!!!!!! Lol.  And I can't tell you that!  It would give it all away!  ^_^**

**Kandice- HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  Your review nearly made me fall off my chair!  ^_^ and no, I don't intend to argue any more… though you'd be surprised at how good I can be at it!  I think it was my first story I went into a whole thing about how you 'can't punch air'… lol.**

**elvendancer- Yup!  You can only try!  I get to choose!  ^_^**

Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi- I know it is… -.-0… when I started writing it I had seen it spelt the other way and now I keep forgetting… pitiful I know… lol.  Thank you though!  I'm glad I'm doing well with it!  *Looks happy*

**grumpy- He's a mess alright!  Now he can't run away from me!  ^_^ lol.**

**mascara freak- Glad I made you happy!  ^_^ and no… turns out it's gonna be a bit longer than I figured!  Yay!  ^_^**

**leggylover03- Oh dear… did I make you die?  Lol.  Yes I did!  I'M EVIL!!!!!!!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  Lol.  ^_^**

**Viresse0- Yes!  I remembered you!  And now I've remembered you again!  *Laughs* Make him better?!?!?!  Now why would I wanna do that?  *Window is heard smashing* Curses!  He has got to stop going through my window!!!!!!!  Well… I guess that's why _I_ want him better… lol.  ^_^**
    
    **macilwen- Oh yes!  Only when I started writing did I realize why everyone is going on about who fun it is to torture them!  ^_^ lol.  ^_^ … "**My friend has made him
    
    radioactive, and I've made him evil. Fun!!**"  Radioactive?!?!?!  LOL!!!!!!!!!  ^_^ And evil is aaaaaaaaaaaaalways good!!!!!!  ^_^  We'll see if we can get the Elrond story.  Promise!  I'll look into it… ^_^**
    
    **Elf Side: There!  *Hides as well***
    
    **All:  *Hide***
    
    **E.K.: Don't hurt me!  *Puts up protective shield* Please don't!  *Squeaks*  ^_^ lol… but no… I mean it… please don't kill me… **
    
    **Hobbit Side: Sorry for taking so long to update! … really**
    
    **Gollum Side: Yesss yesss… *Shifty eyes* Don't kill themss…**
    
    **E.S.: If we die… so do you…**
    
    **G.S.: *Curses***
    
    **E.K.: ^_^ Keep reviewing!  And sorry again!**
    
    **E.S.: Don't bother not telling her not to be sorry… she won't listen…**
    
    **E.K.: Well!  That's all!**
    
    **E.K. & E.S.: Namarie!**
    
    **G.S & H.S.: Bye!**
    
    **~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	16. Chapter 16

~*~Chapter 16~*~

The human turned and buried his face in his fathers shoulder.  He didn't care at this moment that he was a grown man and was acted like a child.  Being around elves had always made him feel like a child so he no longer cared when he was around them… though he would never admit it.  He was only comfortable showing his tears to his father, and even then he was embarrassed about it.

            "It could be temporary…" he muttered, "everything could go back to normal…"

            Elrond smiled slightly, "Aye… everything could get better."

            Aragorn heard the doubt in his voice though and he sighed sadly, "It is not likely… you know this…"

            Elrond didn't answer.

            Legolas watched with a slightly worried look but decided this was a family moment and climbed in front with the wizard.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn smiled the first real smile he had since the incident.  He had just put Erethrintin into her stall and was going to give the unicorns a greeting.

            He could not speak through thought to them, for he could not find their eyes, but they could speak to him.  They knew almost immediately what had happened and were expressing their apologies when Aragorn glanced up suddenly.

            The faint flapping of wings had caught his attention and he stared in the direction he'd heard it come from.

            Within a moment the dragon had landed in front of him.

            "_Mae govannen_ Elen!" he said with a small smile.

            - Well met to you as well young friend. – She thought to him, a sparkle in her eyes.

            He sighed and glanced down.  Everything was silent for a while before she spoke again.

            - Loona has told me what happened… though he knows not how it happened… -

            "Smoke," the human muttered, "there was a fire in The Shire… one of the hobbits were trapped and I went in to get him… I suppose Legolas came in and dragged me out…"

            - Well… I suppose he did pull you out of at least one scrape… -

            Aragorn's sightless eye's widened, "How did you find out about that?!"

            - I have my ways. -

            Aragorn snorted before smiling, "What did they name her?"

            'She' was the white unicorn.

- Gailglawar, - came her bright voice in his head.

He smiled, "It suites you."

She bowed her head slightly, - Thank you… -

The man just smiled, "I should head in…" he seemed almost reluctant to.

- Something the matter? – Elenoharthad asked.

"I do not wish to face the twins…"

He heard the dragons clicking laugh and the whinnies of the unicorns and he made a face, "You wouldn't want to either…"

- True enough! – Loonailma said brightly.

            "I will see you later," he muttered softly.

            He had not gotten far when he felt slightly uneasy, but he shook it off and fell into a deep thought while concentrating on where he was going.

            In a moment he started when he felt a hand around his neck.  He jumped, pulling out his dagger with lightning speed and pushed his weight into his attacker.  He brought the blade up carefully but quickly, his hand was on his attackers throat and he moved as the blade took its place.  He forcefully calmed his breathing but was so freaked out his arms shook and he did not notice the presence behind him.

            He threw his weight backwards and rolled when the other pulled him off the first.  Growling slightly he rolled into one of the bushes off to the side and got ready for them to strike again.  By now his whole body was shaking.

            He started and pulled back when the two pairs of hands pulled him out.  One took the blade away and the other pinned him gently.

            "_Gwilb_!  Calm yourself Estel!  What is wrong with you?"  // Quiet! //

            Aragorn immediately stopped though his panting continued a while.  He closed his eyes slowly and breathed out in relief.

            "Are you going to answer me?"

            Aragorn winced, he could tell his brother was angry with him and he only hoped he didn't hurt them, "I…" he couldn't get anything else out and he simply rolled over onto his stomach and slowly got up to his knees.

            "Estel?" Elrohir asked, slightly annoyed his brother wouldn't answer his twin.

            "I'm sorry…" the man said quietly, his eyes clenched tightly as he refused the tears that wanted to come.

            Now that the adrenaline was beginning to wear off, the man suddenly became aware of a pounding headache, he remembered hitting his head on a rock or something when he rolled under the bush.  His head swam and he wavered, nearly collapsing again.

            The twins were suddenly worried and they pulled their brother carefully to his feet, "Estel are you okay?" they asked in unison.

             All the human managed was a slight mumble.

            The twins immediately brought him into the house.

            Within moments he was on his bed with his father checking him over.

            "What happened my son?"

            "Hit my head…" he managed, almost unheard though.

            Elrond checked and winced, "Hit it pretty hard… how did this happen?"

            Aragorn moved his head painfully to stare away from his father.

            The twins shifted, "Ada… he… we came up behind him and he freaked out on us.  He attacked us… saw us… but didn't stop…" Elrohir said uneasily.

            Aragorn shifted slightly and sighed.

            Elrond paused before speaking, "Are you sure he saw you?" he asked steadily, a hint of a meaning lacing his voice.

            The twins missed it of course though.

            "Of course he did!  He looked right at us!  You saw us right Estel?"

            The human was silent.

            Elladan blinked when he got no answer and mumbled, "He did see us…"

            "Aye," Elrohir put in softly in way of jest, "'tis not like he's blind!" he smirked slightly.

            Aragorn shifted and Elrond stared at the younger of the twins steadily.

            The twins froze, "Ada?  What is wrong?" they suddenly seemed to fear the answer.

            Aragorn shifted and stared up at the ceiling unseeingly.

            "Estel?" Elrohir asked when their father gave them no answer.

            "Elrohir…" he mumbled quietly, "I… something happened… while we were in The Shire… there… there was a fire…"

            He was saved by a knock on the door and his vacant eyes shot towards it.

            Elrond gave his son a questioning look but quickly caught this and asked, "If you want them in here say so."

            Aragorn nodded, "Come in," he muttered, his voice getting stronger.

            He heard the door open but didn't say anything, not knowing whom it was.

            "Strider," Legolas said, nodding slightly, "I heard they dragged you in here… is everything alright?"

            "Just hit his head rather hard a moment ago."

            In any other circumstances Legolas would have laughed at his friends supposed clumsiness.

            He frowned in worry, "Are you okay?"

            "Would you be okay if you were trying to explain your predicament to them?" he pointed weakly at the twins with a slight smile.

            Legolas sighed, "I suppose not…" he paused, "you haven't told them?"

            Aragorn shook his head slightly, "Nay… I know not how…"

            "How about you start from where you left off?" Elladan muttered.

            Aragorn sighed, "Well…" he glanced around the room, hissing under his breath at the uselessness of it and finally just lay back and stare at the ceiling helplessly.

            Legolas glanced at the twins then back to Aragorn, "Would you like me to tell them?"

            Aragorn nodded almost immediately.

            "Where'd you leave off?"

            "There was a fire in The Shire."

            Legolas snorted slightly, "Wow, you got far didn't you?  Anyhow, I was mainly useless while Gandalf and your father went about trying to stop the flames while your brother pulled the halflings together and got them to wet the grass between themselves and the flames.  One of them were separated, a young one, and he ended up in the middle of the fire.  Your brother was the first to notice so he went out there."

            The blond elf paused and sighed, "When he got there the smoke was thick… he found the hobbit by tripping over him from what I found, then began carrying him out."

            "Didn't get far," the human muttered, clearly upset about this.

            Legolas smiled softly at him, "You did all you could my friend…" he frowned, "and hurt yourself terribly in the process…"

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey!  I decided to put this chapter up early since it took so long to put up my previous one!  ^_^**

**Elf Side: She was bored… *Yawns***

**E.K.: Will you stop telling them that?!?!?!**

**E.S.: No.**

**E.K.: …**

**Gollum Side: Letsss just get the repliesss over withss…**

**bananadude- Thank you very much!  ^_^ lol   I'm sure he will… *Shifty eyes* lol  OH!  And I love yer name!  Lol  ^_^**

**tychen- when I read that I was like, whoa… I wrote that?!?!  Lol, when I write… I go with it as I go and half the time I end up with a different ending than I had intended… and I forget what I wrote in the process… yeah that's right, I'm pathetic… lol.  Not smiling… Right!!!!!!  I believe that… lol ^_^ hey I did… lol  ^_^  I think I shall put it in… may be a while though… have to find the right time… ^_^**

**Viresse0- YES!  You were remembered again!!!!!!  And now again!!!!!!!!!!  YAY!!!!  ^_^ lol.  I always get a laugh out of your reviews!  Thank you for that!  ^_^**

**Kandice- O.O… I shouldn't have mentioned that… and I don't intend to start that again so I'm gonna stay quiet… lol ^_^  but yes the wind can be evil!  Especially if it's in league with the trees… *Eyes the trees outside her window* lol.  ^_^**

**Jadesaber- My next story will be a sequel.  I intend to make my stories one long series… ^_^ are you sure you wanna see what I intend to torture him with?  Of course you do!  Lol**

**leggylover03- GAH!  He might see!!!!!!  Lol… I shalt not show my evil plans!!!!!!!  *Evil laugh* lol ^_^**

**Macilwen- Hmmm… AU… never thought of that… *Evil grin* Thank you!!!!!!!!  *Wicked laugh* The Elrond story!  That makes two stories I intend to put in here… ^_^**

**grumpy- He'll find a way!  Lol  ^_^ he's special!  He can do anything!  *Hugs her Estel***

**Aragorn: Except handle her!!!!!!!**

**…**

**Hobbit Side: There there!  That's done… now what?**

**E.K.: Now we torture each other to amuse our readers before we say bye!**

**H.S.: … uh oh…**

**E.S.: Uh oh is right…**

**G.S.: *Hides***

**E.K.: Coward!**

**G.S.: *Shrugs***

**H.S.: *Blinks* Uh…**

**Aragorn: Look… this is great and all… but I've had enough being tortured… can I go?**

**E.K.: NO!  MINE!  *Glomps him***

**A: *Curses under his breath and starts turning blue***

**Legolas: Uh… You should probably let go now…**

**E.K.: Why????**

**L: I think you're killing him…**

**A: *Glares* I don't die that easily…**

**L: Don't I know it!**

**A: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!?!**

**L: Uh… nothing!**

**A: *Eyes him suspiciously***

**E.K.: Uh… okay… Legolas!  Don't kill my precious!!!!**

**A: …**

**L: HAHA!  You're the precious!**

**G.S.: PRECIOUS?!?!?!?!?!  WHERE?!?!?!?!?!**

**E.S.: Not the ring!  HER precious…**

**A: Will you stop calling me that?!?!?!**

**E.K.: NEVER!!!!!!!!!**

**A: Crap…**

**L: Haha!**

**E.K.: OKAY!  Everyone!  I need your ideas!  What should I call Legolas?**

**L: O.O… crap…**

**E.K.: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**L: Valar save me…**

**A: I've already tried that…**

**L: Oh…**

**A: I think they enjoy this too…**

**E.K.: No… not really… I bribed them!**

**A & L: O.o… how did you manage that?!**

**E.K.: I bought a boat, sailed west, bribed them and fled before they understood what had happened!**

**A: She confused the Valar… AI!  She's capable of anything!**

**E.K.: Except math… ai!  I hate the stuff…**

**L: -.-**

**A: O.o… this is pathetic…**

**E.K.: Well!  Fare-thee-well!  I go to torture them now!  Namarie!  
  
  
**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	17. Chapter 17

~*~Chapter 17~*~

Aragorn would have glared if he had the energy, "That makes it seem much better thanks."

            "Sorry… I went in and found him, Elrond helped the hobbit and took him back to the others then we left.  Only when Estel woke up a while later did we find out anything was wrong…"

            "Are you going to tell us what's wrong then?  Or are you going to stop there?" Elladan muttered, looking slightly annoyed but mostly worried for his brother.

            Legolas sighed, "Well… ai… Strider, 'tis hard for me to say as well…"

            The human sighed sadly, "My brothers… you know smoke can be bad for your eyes… well… I was in there much longer than I should have been…"

            Elrohir's eyes widened and he bit his lip, "Estel?  There is something wrong with your eyes…"

            The human nodded with a sigh, "Aye Elrohir… I cannot see…"

            What had happened after that was something no one expected, Elladan exploded.  He got up and started hissing things under his breath until he finally left the room and Elrohir just stared open-mouthed for a while before getting up silently and following his twin.

            Aragorn heard them go with a mounting sadness.

            Elrond stared at the door with a large amount of anger in his eyes though it disappeared quickly, "I must go and talk to them.  I will be back soon," he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before leaving.

            Once the door shut Aragorn sighed and turned onto his side facing away from the door.

            Legolas knew the human didn't forget him so he stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

            Neither spoke until a few moments later when a knock was heard.

            Aragorn sighed slightly, "Enter."

            Erestor pushed the door open with his foot, two trays balanced precariously on his hands.

            Glorfindel followed with his hands behind his back, a smirk plastered to his face.

            Erestor placed the trays on the small table and grinned at Glorfindel, "I told you I could do it alone.  You owe me!"

            "I think not, dear friend, 'tis you who owes me!  I said I'll bet you *can* carry those both up alone."

            Erestor paused to think for but a second before cursing.

            Aragorn laughed slightly, "Amusing… I did not think you would fall for that one again Erestor!"

            The dark-haired advisor smiled softly at the human, "Are you well?"

            Glorfindel's smile had left his face as he gazed intently into the man's eyes.

            Aragorn could feel the elf of Gondolin's eyes on him and waited for him to figure it out on his own.  He simply turned his head to stare back in the direction he'd heard him.

            Glorfindel sighed sadly, "Ai… how did this happen my friend?"

            Aragorn sighed, not really wishing to repeat the story… or have Legolas do it for that matter.

            The elf-lord realized this and held up one hand, "You do not wish to speak of it.  That is fine."

             "Thank you Glorfindel."

            The elf smiled while Erestor looked confused.

            Aragorn smiled slightly, "I suppose you needn't worry about having any extra pranks from me huh?"

            Glorfindel laughed, "You will be okay though?"

            Aragorn sighed and shifted, "As well as I'll ever be…"

            Erestor frowned, "I feel as though I'm being left in the dark here…"

            The man's blank eyes turned to look in the advisors general direction.

            Erestor blinked but it didn't take him long to figure out what was wrong.  His eyes widened and he came up to the bed.

            Aragorn pushed himself up so he could sit when he heard the barely audible footsteps and glanced in the direction they were coming from.

            Erestor laid a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

            Aragorn mumbled something under his breath but no one caught it.

            "What was that?" Legolas asked.

            Aragorn rolled his eyes, "I said I'm beginning to hate those words."

            "He's okay," Glorfindel said with a slight smirk.

            Aragorn shot him a slight smile.

            "How bad is it?  I mean…" Erestor paused, "I've heard of this before, though never seen it…" he shifted uncomfortably, "Is…"

            Aragorn sighed, cutting him off, "Erestor… It is bad.  I cannot see a thing, 'tis like sitting in the dark with a blindfold.  Though… it is possible it will return to normal."

            "Will using them not strain them?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

            "I believe ada is going to put something around them," he mumbled.

            At that there was a knock on the door and it opened before anyone could answer.  Elrond came in; looking slightly annoyed and walked over to the bed.  He placed his hand on the back of the human head and Aragorn reacted quickly by moving it forward.  Elrond quickly but carefully wrapped a blindfold around them.

            Legolas shifted, "Would you like me to go?"

            Aragorn immediately shook his head, "No, you can stay."

            Legolas nodded but quickly corrected himself, "Okay…"

            "What… are…" Aragorn sighed, "Are the twins okay?"

            Elrond hissed under his breath, "They are simply being stupid."

            Aragorn's head shot around to look at his father, an incredible amount of surprise on it, "I have never heard you use that word…"

            Even Glorfindel and Erestor looked surprised.

            Elrond shook his head, "I've never felt I needed to.  They do not seem to realize you are suffering over this."

            Aragorn looked confused and uncomfortable, "Why were they upset?"

            "I cannot say… they wouldn't really say anything to me."

            Aragorn blinked, "They would not speak to you?"

            "They hold me responsible for what happened," the elf sighed, "I am though… I cannot blame them for that."

            "You are not responsible!  You told me to stop, I heard you full well and decided to ignore it.  You could do no more!  If you did The Shire could be destroyed right now!"

            Elrond sighed but said nothing.

            Aragorn shifted and pushed himself up further, "They are being stupid."

            "Nay," Elrond sighed, "they weren't… I did not think.  They were not being so."

            Aragorn sighed and let himself slip down under the covers.

            Elrond stood up and ushered everyone out so his son could sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Aragorn shifted as he woke, he listened carefully and heard nothing.  No one speaking, no birds either, so he figured he was up early.  He sighed angrily and pushed himself out of bed.  He'd had enough with the twins, he wasn't supposed to be out of his room but he ignored that, it had never stopped him before.  The two elves had not come in to see him for three days and it was beginning to bother him.  More than bother, it was making him extremely angry that they were ignoring him and no one would, or could, tell him why this was so. 

            He moved carefully down the halls, though not having any real trouble except when at one point he nearly ran into a new statue that he had forgotten was there.  He muttered something under his breath and continued down the hall until he reached Elrohir's room.  He opened the door and moved carefully to the bed, not knowing what his brother may have left on the floor.  Once he reached the bed he knelt and grabbed his brother's shoulder a little more roughly than intended.

            The elf shot awake and started to pull away, looking for something until he noticed whom it was.

            "Estel?" he hissed, "what are you doing in here?  I don't think you're supposed to be out of your room."

            "Oh shush," Aragorn hissed, "I'm not hurt and I know these halls as well as I do the back of my hand!"

            The man paused, "Though it was cruel no one told me about a new statue outside my room…"

            Elrohir stayed silent, "Why are you here?"

            "I want to know why I never see you!  It's been three days elf!"

            "I…" he stopped.

            "You what?"

            "I cannot bare to see you like this…"

            Aragorn's posture stiffened in anger, "Oh?  You don't like seeing me?"

            "I did not say that!" the elf said, his eyes widening.

            "But you did!" he hissed, "This is me!  Get used to it because it might not get any better!  I've accepted it!  Now it's your turn!"

            At that the door opened silently and Elladan entered the room quickly.

            The older twin glanced at his brother sadly, "This is what you think?"

            Aragorn did not even look up, "Yes.  It is."

            The man stood, still looking at the ground, "I would also like to know why you blame ada for this."

A/N 

**Jadesaber- lol, sorry, I haven't been bored… well… yeah I have… but I'm currently addicted to Gaia right now… lol, so that has kept me from being bored… yup!  All the sites fault!  Lol, just warmin' up… heehee… don't know how bad this story will get yet… my imagination has woken up all of a sudden and my writers block is gone so this story is gonna be MUCH longer than previously expected… ^_^**

**discombobulatedcheese- Heehee, love yer name!  Lol…  O.O… best writer?!  I highly doubt that… you want a good writer check out Cassia's stories… they're great!  ^_^ … O.o… oh no!  Not the cheese!!!!!!!  *Hides*  lol and yes… I'll see if I can fit 'it' in… lol  ^_^  cheeeeeeeeese…**

**tychen- Still awed?  Lol  and yes, painful… stupid elf twins… lol  no, think of it as they were reluctant to let it sink in… lol  *Huggles Aragorn* miiiiiiiine… lol  ever faithful Legolas may not always be there though!  *Evil grin***

**grumpy- Oh, I'll be more than not just his 'week'… Muahahaha!  Lol   I'm gonna make things tough for my little buddy… lol**

**Viresse0- NO!  Will not forget you no more!  Lol  Elfy… very simple… lol hope you did well on your report… lol  yes… olives are evil… I don't mind the black ones but the green ones… I swear they're from Mars or something… but yes… odd review… made me laugh though!  So thank you!  Lol**

**Kandice- I like trees…  lol, I've recently discovered that if you're nice to them… they're nice back!  And they don't throw you out if you keep your evil younger cousin from pulling them apart!  Lol  Fruit-bombs… given me ideas!  Thanx!  Lol**

**mascara freak- Yup!  Goin' on for even longer than I thought then too!  Could be quite a bit longer actually…  ^_^  but don't be sorry… I should be… lol, takin' so long… .… heehee… (Micro calls that the constipated face!  Lol)**

**KRRouse- Okay… well… you're review was for the first book but whatever!  Lol, glad it held your interest!  ^_^**

**Macilwen- No!  I thought it was a very good idea!  Lol, sorry for makin' ya' wait so long… heh…**

(the random cheese eating turkey)AKA you kow who....- Hmmm… wonder who this could be!  …-.-… lol!  ^_^ hi Micro… stop with the poking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…  *Poke*  lol   :P

**Elven Kitten:  Great fun!  Lol  XD… I'm currently addicted to gaia so… that's why I've been so slow in posting… lol  ^_^ is great fun!  And if anyone is on it… my name is the same as this one  lol, Elven Kitten is me!  :P…  ^_^**

**Cheese Lover:  *Runs in with walky talky* I've infiltrated their layer!  Will now steal their cheese…**

**Elf Side:  …**

**Gollum Side:  … don't touch my fishes!!**

**Hobbit Side:  AI!  NOT THE CHEESE!**

**E.K.:  O.o… the cheese… you have infiltrated… what?  *Glances around* my house… NOT a layer… *Shifty eyes* Or is it…**

**E.S.: …Okay… I think it's time you get some sleep…**

**H.S.: Yes… I believe it is…**

**E.K.:  NO SLEEP!  MUST SAVE BASE!**

**C.L.:  *By now has taken cheese from the fridge***

**E.K.: Oh yes!  And Legolas?**

**Legolas:  *Worriedly* Yes?**

**E.K.:  You are hereby dubbed… The Cheesy Elfy!**

**L: …**

**Aragorn:  Hah!**

**L:  Oh shut up… _Precious_**

**A: …**

**E.K.:  ^_^ My Precious!  *Huggles***

**A:  AH!  *Is being squished***

**E.S.: Uh… yes… leave your precious alone for a while and sleep…**

**E.K.: NEVER!**

**C.L.:  *Is sneaking away* I have stolen the cheese… get me out…**

**E.K.:  *Watches him leave with the cheese* … uh… okay… I'm going to bed…**

**E.S.: … -.-…**

**E.K.: lol  ^_^  Namarie!**

**C.L.: *Gets free and runs***

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	18. Chapter 18

~*~Chapter 18~*~

The twins glanced at each other, "He did not stop you.  He could have…"

            Aragorn's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth, "He tried, this is my fault alone.  He told me to stop, but I didn't.  He couldn't stop what he was doing for it meant the lives of many hobbits!  He did the right thing."

            The twins bowed their heads, but were unable to say anything.

            "Think on this.  I will not speak to you again unless you come to me, my lords," with that the human made his way carefully but quickly out of the room and down the hall to his own room, glad he had managed to get this done without anyone else noticing.

            He got back into bed and fell asleep immediately, unused to being up so long as his father had not liked it.

He slept well and was awakened a couple hours later by a gentle knock on the door.

            The man grumbled slightly as he sat up, "Come in…" he mumbled.

            Erestor opened the door slowly and frowned, "I'm sorry… do you wish for me to bring this back after?"

            "No, no it's okay," the human yawned, "I should be up by now anyway."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Oh come on Erestor!  What is wrong with you?  You used to come in here purposely making loud noises to force me awake!"

            Erestor shifted, "Used to, aye… but…"

            Aragorn's face darkened, "Erestor, I do not wish to be treated differently because of this!  It's still me!  You know, the one who covered you in eggs?"

            Erestor smiled slightly and sighed, "Okay then!" he smacked the human gently upside the head, "Up you get!"

            Aragorn laughed lightly, "I'm already up elf!"

            "I was making a point…"

            "Of course you were."

            Erestor mumbled something and placed the breakfast tray in the humans lap.

            Aragorn sighed slightly as he picked at his food, his hearing at its height, hoping the twins would show.

            It didn't take long for the human to eat.  Every day someone would stay with him, today everyone seemed to be busy so Erestor stayed with the human.

            Aragorn could tell the elf was uncomfortable with the silence.  He sighed slightly and shook his head.

            "Erestor, you don't have to stay here.  I'm sure you have better things to do…"

            The elf started slightly, "Nay.  I wouldn't leave you alone."

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Go!  You're all stressed about something, so you obviously have things to do."

            Erestor sighed, "Are you sure?  How about I go find Legolas…"

            Aragorn smiled slightly, "Sure.  Thank you."

            The elf smiled and stood, leaving the room and heading towards the princes room.

            Within five minutes the elf was tapping gently on the door, looking slightly unsure, as he hadn't seen the human since a day or two and Erestor seemed a little more than happy to get away from the man.

            "Come in," Aragorn mumbled as he looked towards the window, wondering briefly if there was any chance he could make it down that tree.

            Legolas stepped in the room and made his way over to the bed.

            The human recognized the footsteps and smiled, "Hello Legolas."

            The elf was slightly surprised.  He hadn't known the human long enough to know the full extent of his abilities and even so, to be able to recognize an elf by… what footsteps?  Was pretty good.

            Aragorn smiled at him, "How are you?"

            Legolas just blinked, trying to think of something to say.

            Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to answer or are you going to just stand there?  And sit down…"

            Legolas smiled slightly and sat in the chair beside the bed, "I am well…" he paused for a moment before asking, "and how are you?"

            "Better than I have been."

            Legolas nodded slightly, "Aye…"

            Aragorn sighed slightly, "You sound as though you don't believe me…"

            "Well… I mean; it's kind of hard to…"

            The human shook his head, "you have no idea… it's really not that bad.  Once you get used to it anyhow.  And besides, my other senses are heightening quickly.  If it does go back to normal, this could be a good thing.  I'll be able to do better out on my own."

            "You already do fine out on your own."

            "Finally someone realizes it!  Could you tell my adar?"

            "And face his wrath?  Never."

            Aragorn snorted, "Great friend *you* turned out to be…"

            Legolas just raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?"

            Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas's shoulder, "Thank you for being there Legolas."

            The elf smiled sadly, "If only I was there sooner…"

            "If you were there sooner there's a chance you would be the blind one."

            "True…" Legolas muttered with a slight smirk.

            Aragorn snorted slightly and pushed himself up again as he was slowly slipping down.  He mumbled under his breath in annoyance and smiled at Legolas.

            The elf just rolled his eyes and smiled back, "What do you want to do?"

            Aragorn's eyebrows shot up, "I want to get out of this room!  If ada thinks he can keep me locked up in here he's dreaming…"

            Legolas laughed, "I'm not helping with that!  I'd rather skip that lecture…"

            Aragorn smiled then sighed, "Okay.  I want to see the twins.  Those two have been avoiding me and ada and it's really getting on my nerves, if it must be that way, than ignore me but it wasn't ada's fault."

            Legolas looked surprised, "They blame lord Elrond?"

            "Aye they do.  They have jumped to conclusions once again," he scowled.

            "They are stubborn… they will likely stick to this as well…"

            "I know that.  Hopefully they will think twice this time."

            "I doubt it…"

            "Truthfully, I do too…" Aragorn sighed.

            Legolas was silent as he stared out the window.

            Aragorn muttered something and pulled himself out of bed and stretched.

            Legolas stood up as well, watching his friend worriedly, "Should you be up?"

            Aragorn silenced him by throwing a pillow in his face, "Don't you start too.  I've lived here for my whole life… okay minus the last ten years and the first two but you know what I mean… I have no trouble!  Except of course when they decide to put a new statue outside my room and not tell me about it…" he absentmindedly rubbed his forehead.

            Legolas blinked, "You were out last night?"

            "This morning," he said with a slight sigh.

            "Why?"

            "I had to talk to the twins."

            Legolas sighed, "Of course… you could have waited…"

            "Are you kidding?  If I was caught out ada would have that door locked," he snorted, "trust me… his over protectiveness can be annoying… extremely so."

            Legolas made a slight distressed sound and Aragorn paused.

            He then proceeded to curse under his breath and smile at the newcomer in the door, "Hi?"

            Elrond stood in the doorway, both eyebrows raised and his arms crossed across his chest.

            Aragorn offered the elf a small smile.

            Elrond sighed, "You should watch what you say and who's listening."

            "Well… yeah but come on.  I couldn't hear you…"

            "That was the point.  I didn't want you too."

            Aragorn muttered something in annoyance and sat back down on the bed, "Did you want something?"

            Elrond realized he was only trying to change the subject but let it go and sighed, "Aye… I want to speak to you."

            Aragorn sifted uncomfortably, "Last time you said that I was sitting here for an hour listening to one of your many lectures…"

            Legolas snickered slightly but bit his tongue and stood, "I'll go then, I'll return when you're done."

A/N 

**Kandice- lol  ^_^ heehee… sorry, just vaguely wondering how long it would take someone to snap… leaving it in stupid places… XD… sorry tho… lol, will try to stop… and yes you are creative!  Lol, fruit bombs… could be used as an interesting prank of some sort… *Evil grin***

**leggylover03- But did they?  Lol, I updated soon!  WOW!  SURPRISE!!!!!!!!  Lol**

**tychen- Hurt my ranger?!  Never!  Lol, what do you think I did??  Lol  but I cannot say what I have intended… ^_^ would spoil the fun!  *Throws in another evil grin*  lol**

**Jadesaber- Technically, they don't blame _him_ exactly… they just don't know how to come to terms with it and are looking for someone to blame it on.  Yup.  Gotta defend my elfy twins… lol  ^_^**

**Macilwen- Lol!  I will do whatever I want with him!  Don't worry about that!  Lol  ^_^ If you weren't talking about him, I'd like to join you in this drop-kicking ones to the Halls of Mandos… lol**

Discombobulatedcheese- Heehee, yup!  The Cheesy Elfy… XD… the cheese was fun to write!  ^_^  and yes, Cassia's stories do rule.  ^_^  and thank you!  Makes me feel special!  ^_^

**grumpy- Yup, poor confuzled elf twins… lol   I liked the statue thing… gonna have to start making this harder on my ranger!  Lol**

**Amthramiel- Is it sad?  I guess in parts yes… okay… now that I think about it I did make this one rather sad didn't I?  Glad u like it though!  ^_^**

**mascara freak- You feel sorry for him?  Wow… I really must be torturing him pretty badly… lol  XD… not yet confirmed… scary… cuz I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to wait and find out or not!  Lol, but I chose otherwise!  Lol obviously.**

**Elven Kitten:  HI!  This chapter came sooner cuz I was threatened!  Wow… and don't get any ideas… lol, eventually they'll just stop working  XD…  lol**

**Elf Side: Note the fact that during the reviews she called Aragorn 'hers'… this is because she has decided it shall be fun to piss off the lawyers again…**

**E.K.:  Again?**

**E.S.: …**

**E.K.: Okay yeah, again  *Grin***

**Gollum Side: sssssssssssss… she enjoyssss doing thisss…**

**Hobbit Side: Tha's an understaemen'… *Is refilling the fridge to replace the stolen cheese***

***Buzzing comes from outside***

**E.K.: I still don't understand why that wacko stole our cheese…**

**E.S.: I couldn't tell you… some people just don't realize that they could get much more for the computer…**

**E.K.: Stupid people…**

**H.S.: Funny thin' is… i' apparently didn' think we noticed it…**

**E.K.: Yup, we've now come to think of it… as an it… it shall now be known as… THE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.S.: … Uh… okay…**

**Aragorn: Yeah… that's… nice?**

**E.K.: I knew you'd agree!  *Huggles him tightly***

**A: *Decides not to struggle and see if she'll strangle him, thinking that's a better place to go than stay here with her***

**Legolas: Elven… you're strangling him…**

**A: *Glares***

**L: *Smirks***

E.K.: Aww!  My poor Precious!  *Huggles him*  And be nice to the precious Cheesy Elfy!

**L: …**

**A: *Smirks***

***The younger and older versions of Aragorn walk in***

**E.S.:  What the????**

**E.K.: *Giggles hyperly*  YAY!  More preciouses!**

**Estel: What just happened?**

**Elessar: *Blinks and stares***

**A: What did you do?!**

**E: *Looks confused***

**E.K.: I have created a time machine!**

**El: *Blinks***

**E.K.: I have brought you past and future selves!  It's so great!  *Grins oddly***

**E: O.O…**

**El: This could cause problems… *Stares at Estel***

**A: In certain ways!  Yes!  *Blinks*  Wait a sec…**

**E: O.O!!!  I'M ISILDUR'S HEIR????!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: Of course not!  *Shifty eyes***

**A: I take the thrown?!  AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**El: I was pathetic!**

**E.K.: This is getting weird… *Bright light and the past little while is forgotten to them and Estel and Elessar dissapear* well… that was fun…**

**A: What was fun?**

**E.K.: Uh… nothing…**

**L:  Don't smirk at me!**

**A: I can smirk if I want to.**

**L: Not at me you can't!**

**E.K.: Oh stop it… or I'll bring in the twins… and give them paint**

**A & L: O.O…**

**E.K.: That's better…**

**THE CHEESE: *Runs in and steals the new cheese***

**E.K.: WHADAFUZZ?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**H.S.: *Goes after 'it'* Stop stealing my cheese!**

**E.K.: Um… okay bye!  *Follows***

**E.S.: *Shrugs* Namarie…**

**~*~Elenmeoi~*~**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Legolas smiled slightly and left. Once out in the hallway he made his way towards his own room slowly, thinking.

He ended up being hit by a door.

He grumbled and found himself being lifted by the twins.

"Are you okay?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"Fine," the elf grumbled.

"You sure?" Elladan questioned.

Legolas simply glared at the elf and rubbed his nose where he was hit.

The two elves were startled at the intensity of the glare, it was obviously not one of simply annoyance, there was obviously something more. Judging from where he had come from they could guess what it was.

Legolas stood and turned to the two angrily, "What is wrong with you two?"

Elladan blinked, "What?"

"Why are you avoiding your brother?"

Elladan's eyes hardened and Elrohir winced.

The elder of the two looked about to yell but checked himself and shook his head, "He is not our brother…" there was a sad glint in his eyes as he turned and left.

Elrohir watched him go sadly, trying to decide what to do, his face darkened slightly and he turned to Legolas, "He is being stubborn. Estel said something last night that really got to him…"

Legolas looked at the younger twin, "What was it?"

Elrohir shifted and sighed, "I think it was more the way he spoke… not the words that were said."

"Ah… the way things are said can change the kindest sentence into something terrible…"

"Aye… that and the fact that he called us lords… can you imagine that? He's never called us that before…"

Legolas looked surprised, "Did he?"

"I believe he was just trying to get a point across… but Elladan took it the wrong way and he won't even listen to me…"

Legolas shook his head, "He must talk to your brother then."

"Aye… but… well… he is stubborn and he refuses to give in and go for some reason."

"So you left him to?!"

Elrohir sighed, "I fully intended to see him today. I just wanted to try to get Elladan to come with me…"

"Come with me then. I was going to speak to him… I had intended to wait but if your father is done with him…"

"Ai! Ada's lecturing him? What has he done now?"

"Lord Elrond found out that he was out last night," Legolas said.

"Ah," Elrohir mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Shall we go then?"

Legolas nodded, "Aye. We might as well."

Aragorn had just nodded to everything the elf said, he'd heard this lecture so many times now he had parts of it memorized.

Elrond sighed, knowing the human wasn't listening.

Aragorn jumped slightly when he heard a knock on the door, "Enter!" he called immediately, he didn't care who it was as long as they got him out of listening to another lecture.

Elrohir came in just behind Legolas slowly, what was he supposed to say?

Aragorn blinked, though no one noticed of course, "Hello Legolas… Elrohir…"

Elrohir looked slightly surprised but shrugged it off and walked over to the bed.

The human smiled slightly at him.

The younger twin shifted and glanced at Legolas.

The blond archer looked at him with slight amusement.

Elrohir sighed and turned back to his brother, sitting in the chair beside the bed, "How… how are you?"

Aragorn shrugged, "I'm fine."

Elrohir gave him an incredulous look but dropped it, "That's good…"

Legolas smiled slightly, "I will come back later. I'll be out in the woods and will be back by tonight."

Aragorn couldn't help the smirk when he heard the elf go through his window, "Farewell Legolas! Enjoy your trees!"

Legolas rolled his eyes at the human and left, "I will."

Elrond stood silently, "I shall be back later with your lunch my son."

Aragorn nodded, "I'll see you then," he smirked slightly.

Elrond just shook his head and left, leaving the two brothers alone and going to search for his eldest.

Elrohir watched his father go and shifted uncomfortably.

Aragorn sighed when he heard the slight movement, "You need not stay if you do not want to be here," he muttered flatly.

Elrohir glanced up at him, "No… I just… well… I don't know what to say…"

Aragorn frowned, "What ever you want," he shrugged, "you don't need to act differently…"

Elrohir sighed slightly.

"I'm serious Elrohir… would you wish to be treated differently?"

"Nay… I suppose I wouldn't…"

"Then do not do to others what you would not have done to you."

Elrohir smiled, "I am sorry…"

"Don't be," the man said with another smile before looking slightly annoyed, "you aren't the only one I've had to tell that…"

Elrohir laughed, "I'm not surprised."

"Aye…" he sighed slightly.

Elrohir blinked, "What is it?"

"I don't think ada intends to let me out of here…" he looked incredibly annoyed.

Elrohir laughed, "I'm not helping in any escape attempts this time!"

"You didn't help the other times either!"

Elrohir shrugged, "What's your point?"

"Couldn't say I really had one…"

"Ah…"

Aragorn tossed in his bed, a frown on his face. He had been with Elrohir all day as the younger twin had felt horrible about not seeing him and hadn't left all day. Legolas had not come back either.

He slept terribly, images kept flashing through his mind, none of them good, suddenly a warning flashed through his mind and he jolted awake with a yelp.

Glorfindel and Elrond were the first in his room.

"Are you okay?" Glorfindel asked worriedly.

Aragorn wiped the sweat from his brow, panting slightly, "Something is not right…"

Elrond glanced at the golden-haired elf-lord before turning back to his son, "What is not right my son?"

"Legolas…" Aragorn muttered, glancing towards his window, "Something happened…"

Elrond frowned, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…" the man stood, wavering slightly and moved towards his window, one hand a little ways in front of him in case he misjudged the distance of the bed and walls.

Glorfindel went with him while Elrond paused to think.

"What is wrong?" Glorfindel asked the man quietly.

"I know not Glor… but he'll need help…"

Elrond spoke up then, "Then we shall go after him."

Aragorn looked surprised, "We?"  
  
"I'd be crazy if I thought I could stop you…"

"True enough!" he grinned.

"Get ready," Elrond said, "we shall go in a while."

"I'll get our provisions," Glorfindel said.

Elrond nodded, "Thank you."

Once they had left Aragorn walked over towards his closet and pulled out his rangers clothes, finding them by feel alone.

By the time the others were done Aragorn had gotten himself changed and was routing around under his bed for his sword. He finally found it and pulled it out. Though he misjudged how far under the bed he was and ended up hitting his head on the underside of the piece of furniture.

Elrond started slightly and put his hand on the doorknob as if to enter but paused and called first, "Estel? May I come in?"

He was answered by a muffled 'yes' and he opened the door and stepped into the room in time to see his human son rising from the floor rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Fine. Bed."

Elrond blinked but decided not to ask.

Aragorn sighed slightly and picked up his swords, unlatching the leather strips that held them together and buckling the whole one onto his belt. He then paused for a moment, thinking.

"Ada… where is my bow?"

"Will you be able to use it?" Elrond asked him slowly.

"Aye ada… I think I may be…"

Elrond nodded and paused a split second before the human did.

Aragorn frowned slightly and walked to the door opening it and pulling back immediately as he felt someone's presence right in front of him.

He jumped to the side in time to feel the _two_ presences pass him, his racing, surprised mind not allowing him to identify them at the time.

"Who??? I mean… what? Ai! Who just did that?!"

Elrond didn't look surprised that the man could not identify the two so he went to answer but was cut off.

"It is us Estel," Elrohir said, "I am sorry about our entrance…"

Aragorn's racing mind calmed itself and he focused on the two and sighed slightly before smiling at his two brothers. Or at least at Elrohir, he could now tell them apart and he nearly ignored Elladan. He would allow his brother to make the first move, as he said he would.

"You heard us?" Aragorn asked, "Did we wake anyone else?"

"Nay… I haven't been able to sleep and I heard you and woke Elladan."

Elrond helped the man with his bow and quiver and nodded slightly.

Aragorn nodded, "All right then. Let us go."

They nodded but were all surprised when the man took off and jumped into the branches of the tree outside his window.

A/N 

**Amthramiel- Here it is! Sorry if it took so long… lol**

**Jadesaber- Thank ya'! That chapter was fun too. I'm loving this! Love writing! Just don't have much time… -.-… lol Glad you thought that bit was funny **

**leggylover03- Hides Not a good thing to make reviewers mad! Lol, that would be funny! **

**Kandice- Yes I did and I did so because I'm evil. Lol, BOOM! Heehee… Getting more ideas**

**mascara freak- Me? Cheese? Cheese… is evil. Yes it is… but nummyful… lol XD, lol, good luck with me cutting out my Aragorn tho… sorry nope, not gonna happen… lol But good for you with the new fic! **

**grumpy- Poor Estel… lol, but Elrond's an elf… he could have snuck up on him before! lol**

**frankt the evil vampire hat- Yeah… Micro? You misspelled 'Frank' … lol. A cheeze layer???? Oooooookay…**

**The cheese eater- …Hello _again_ Micro! Lol enjoying yourself? I can honestly say you are the only one here spamming in reviews… Typical that it's you… lol, thank you for getting rid of my lawyers tho!**

**Elven Kitten: Okay! NOW! I have a question to ask ALL my reviewers!!!**

**Elf Side: I don't think this can be good…**

**E.K.: Shush… Anywho! Who here comes simply to read THIS part of my story? Cuz apparently one of my friends is…**

**Hobbit Side: Aye… and she ate all our cheese…**

**Gollum Side: Why doesss the peoplesss ssteal our cheesesss?**

**E.K.: No one knows… but please people! Answer my question! Sits and waits**

**E.S.: Blinks Okay… anyhow… we wont be here as long as we usually are… to much stuff to worry about…**

**E.K.: Stands again I gotta get more cheese! Runs off**

**G.S.: cheese… ssssssss…**

**E.S.: Okay…**

**H.S.: …I'm goin' back ta' bed… Wanders off**

**G.S.: Decides to follow**

**E.S.: Okay? They always ditch me…**

**E.K.: IS CUZ YER BORING!!!!!!! From some far off place**

**E.S.: …Ah what the heck… Namarie!**

**Elenmeoi**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Aragorn paused and laid one hand on the bark, completely and utterly surprised as he jerked his hand away, he could have sworn he had felt it move. He shook his head and started making his way down, the elves following him, Elrond looking worried and annoyed at the same time.

Elrohir immediately smacked the human upside the head lightly, "Don't do that!"

Aragorn smiled and nodded, "Then let us go."

"Aye," Elrond said, "I've left a note for Erestor, he'll take care of everything for a while."

"Poor Erestor…" Elrohir said suddenly.

Elladan blinked then the confusion left his face and he smirked, "Oh yes… poor Erestor…" his eyes constantly went to his brother, a pained look flashing through his eyes before he shook his head, deciding to speak with him later.

Elrond glanced between the two, "Why 'poor Erestor'…"

The twins looked at each other then back to their father, "Uh… no reason?"

Elrond crossed his arms, "Oh?"

Elrohir sighed, "We added something into the paperwork?"

Aragorn looked slightly amused but sighed, "Come on! We haven't time for this! Let's go."

Elrond nodded, "Aye, we do not have time for this, let us be going."

They immediately started into the forest, deciding to go on foot for the less experienced trackers among them could do so.

Aragorn immediately missed his eyesight, being unable to help in that area anymore. He sighed and pushed his attention outwards to try and detect any that may be near while focusing on the whispers of the trees and attempting to catch some of what they spoke of.

At one point he had tripped over a dead log as the elves had completely forgotten and were busy trying to figure out which way the elf had turned to warn him.

The human moaned and turned over. The four elves were already around him, though they twins were trying not to laugh and the other two were giving the younger two looks clearly telling them not to laugh at their brother.

Elrohir shook his head and took his younger brothers hand and pulled him up, "You okay?"

Aragorn simply mumbled something under his breath.

Elrond looked amused, as he was the only one who had caught what had been said but quickly shook his head, "Think not that way my son."

Aragorn caught the amusement and mumbled again, thought half way through his sentence he paused, "He's near…"

Elrond nodded, he knew the elf was nearby but hadn't wanted to get the man worried sooner than needed.

Aragorn carefully stepped over the log and continued on.

The twins went to either side of him and drew their swords, the human following their example with more care than usual when he heard the dull ring.

The twins glanced at each other and Elladan quickly spoke up.

"Estel… I don't think you can do this…"

Aragorn turned to him, "Elladan… I can and will do this."

Elrond shook his head, "I do not want you down there Estel… 'Tis to dangerous."

Aragorn grumbled, "Fine…"

Glrofindel sighed slightly and drew his own sword when they reached the clearing the elf was in, wincing at the sight.

The orcs there were many. They would need luck on their side in order to beat them all. But from the looks of it, the elf prince did not have much time.

Aragorn quickly climbed into one of the trees and leaned back against it, moving slowly.

Glorfindel and Elrond glanced at each other and leapt out at an unspoken command, the twins simply following their example.

Legolas was unconscious and did not react to the sudden havoc that commenced.

The elves had the upper hand in the beginning, having surprised the slow creatures, but it evened out once they figured out what had happened.

The creatures quickly fought back, unwilling to lose their 'prize'.

After a while the large group of orcs had the elves separated.

Though they did okay for a while, they quickly started losing the upper hand as the orcs gained it over them.

The twins were surrounded and were taken down, one at a time.

Elrond and Glorfindel kept fighting, though when the Noldo realized what had happened to his sons he lost his concentration for a moment and fell as well.

After that the golden-haired elf lord was quickly surrounded, and after a rather long fight was taken as well.

The orcs group had been cut in half at least. Many were dead and even more wounded.

Considering the numbers the elves had done quite well.

Aragorn, upon realizing what happened quickly dropped from the tree and ran in the direction towards Rivendell, stumbling constantly but forcing himself to catch his balance and continue. He hated leaving them but he knew he was their only chance and he could not take them on by himself, especially in his current state.

After nearly an hour of running and the occasional stop to figure out where he was, he paused. A slight tingling at the back of his mind warned him of another's presence, though before he could react to it, all went dark.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hides I know this took a while and I know it's shorter than usual and I'm sorry but I hit a bit of a writers block but didn't want to leave it so… here it is… I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Elf Side: Why don't we just get straight to replies?**

**E.K.: Okay!**

****

**Kandice- Lol! Nope! XD But we can't let him suffer for _too_ much longer right? … Or can we? Shifty eyes**

**Jadesaber- I know! Not enough Legolas… not really anything here either… but there'll be more soon!**

**grumpy- Yes! FALL!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… lol, sorry… stupid human! Lol**

**Amthramiel- …It would be painful is what it would be! Lol**

**mascara freak- …I'm just not gonna answer that first question… lol, I know, I'm trying to put more of him in… I'm trying! And I will, it just might take a little while… don't know if he'll be in it much in the beginning of my next one either but he'll be in them! And no, I noticed your _subtle hinting_… I just decided not to say anything! Lol! **

**Celebrean- Don't feel guilty! Is okay! XD… uh… okay…**

**1) ****He may… he may not… will not say… XD**

**2) ****Soon enough? Will try to get my next one up faster!!!!! In fact… it's already finished! I'll try to get it up before the end of the weekend and it's longer than usual too so I hope that makes up for it anyhow **

**3) ****Blinks Uh… okay? .… Maaaaaaaaango…**

**4) ****The end is fun to write too! So glad! Lol**

E.S.: Sits back and watches in silence as you steal the cheese 

**5) ****So I figured! Lol**

**E.S.: Decides to speak up You know… the fact that the cheese was _hidden _at the _back _of the fridge… suggests… well… green fuzz.**

**6) ****I figured it out, lol I feel so smart!!!!! XD**

**macilwen- Aren't we _all_ confused in one way or another? Especially with me… I confuse myself for goodness sakes! …how I confuse myself… I dunno… wait… I just did… I do it by getting myself into things I don't know anything about! It's fun! I'm even better at scaring myself tho… lol. Glad ya' like it all!!   
  
dicombobulatedcheese- I'M GLAD! WATCHES AS YOU STEAL CHEESE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU MEANT THE CHEESE RULES OR I DO! PROBABLY THE CHEESE! W00T FOR CHEESE!**

**leggylover03- lol, Iiiiiiiiiinteresting… kool XD, lol!  
**

****

**E.K.: w00t! Funness! Lol, hope you all liked my short chapter! XD**

**E.S.: Has set up a lawn chair… in a tree… and is sitting there watching all that is going on**

**Gollum Side: Snore**

**Hobbit Side: Is running around trying to find cheese**

**THE CHEESE!: Drops out of no where (the air ducts) and looks around for cheese, finding none ::Chhh:: (Indicating the button you'd press on a walky talky) The nest is empty! ::Chhh:: Jumps Matrix-style back into wherever it came from (the air ducts)**

**E.K.: …Uh… okay?**

**G.S.: Squirms in sleep ****cheessssse… ssssssssssss…**

**Phone rings**

**E.K.: Answers Hello?**

**Other person: Hello… we**

**E.K.: Cuts other person off GAH! IT'S YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**O.P.: Yes… it is I…**

**E.K.: HOW?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE LAWYER!**

**Lawyer: Yes. We are coming for you.**

**E.K.: NEVER! CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**La: …no we don't… where are you?**

**E.K.: I live in…**

**E.S.: Cuts her off You're not supposed to tell them…**

**E.K.: Oh yeah! I'LL NEVER TELL!!!!!!!!!!! Slams down phone and skips outside That was fun! :D**

**G.S.: Ssssssssssssssssssssssssss… Snore**

**E.S.: Of course it was… Stretches**

**E.K.: I love bugging them! Tries to decide whether she should bring in a character from a future story but decides not to**

**A: Sighs**

**E.K.: Well… I guess we'd better go! Namarie! Puts Aragorn and Legolas into the 3-D puzzle**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes Namarie!  
**

**Elenmeoi**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aragorn slowly came to and groaned, he glanced around and panicked for a moment before it all came back to him and he silently growled at himself.

His muddled mind only registered the other presence after he felt the hand on his shoulder.

He quickly pulled away and pulled out the dagger he kept hidden in his boot, then froze in shock and gaped when the other spoke.

"Calm yourself… I will not hurt you…"

It was a young voice, one the human's mind recognized almost immediately, one from his childhood.

"Silür?" the confused human gasped, "You… how? You were… you're dead!"

The young elf blinked in surprise, "How do you know me? And the fact that I'm here should tell you I surly am not dead."

Aragorn was too confused to really register the question, but he was able to realize that it was indeed the one he thought it was, a friend of his… who had gone missing he supposed and was presumed dead apparently. He had always thought they knew he was dead but obviously that was not the case.

"Excuse me?" Silür asked, "Who are you?"

Aragorn blinked and shook his head, "Me? Surly you remember me!"

The elf blinked in confusion at the laughing tone of the human, "I'm sorry… I haven't known any humans… exce-pt…"

Aragorn heard the sudden, realizing tone and grinned mischievously.

"Estel?!"

"Yes?"

The elf's face brightened and he jumped on the human.

Taken completely unaware, Aragorn ended up being tackled and squeaked slightly.

Silür was still grinning happily but stopped and cocked his head to the side, suddenly noticing the way his friend had reacted to that and the cloth around his eyes, "What is this here for?"

Aragorn sighed, "Me and my attraction for danger is what it's there for…"

The elf frowned, climbing off the man, "What happened?"

Aragorn sighed, "I'm blind Silür…"

At the noise of alarm that came from the elf he held up his hand.

"Calm down," he laid a hand on his shoulder, "It will get better."

He had become sure of that himself, or at least he had when he started being able to see glints of bright lights. Which happened to be how he had been making his way towards Imladris, by judging the time and using the sun as a type of compass.

The young elf sighed in relief and smiled again, "It's so good to see you again…"

Aragorn nodded, though he had started thinking about the other four again and he looked up, "I need to get to Imladris… I need a group of my fathers warriors…"

Silür decided not to ask why and nodded slowly, "I don't know the way back… that's why I've been missing…"

Aragorn smiled at his friend, "Don't worry… I can get there."

"Even blind?"

"Aye, I can see the sun… I can see bright objects… do you know what time it is?"

"Four o'clock… we must hurry… the sun will be up for but three or four hours…"

"I know Silür," he laughed slightly, looked up and headed in the direction of Rivendell, his step faltering a bit when something dawned on him, "Wait… why was I knocked out?"

The elf paused and gave a nervous laugh, "Uh… about that…" he fingered the apple he had been holding.

The man gave his friend a questioning, slightly amused look, he still felt a little woozy but didn't say anything for fear of not being able to make it back in time.

"You hungry?" He handed him an apple, changing the subject.

The human noticed this but dropped it and smiled, taking the offered fruit.

A while later Aragorn was looking slightly annoyed, the sun was almost gone and he couldn't figure out where they were. That wasn't all though… the young elf was slightly preoccupied and had failed to warn him about certain rocks, logs… or trees… that happened to jump in front of him.

He'd tripped countless times and walked straight into a good number of trees. The most annoying part was that his old friend apparently thought this was quite amusing.

His friend suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into a nearby bush. The movement surprised him yet said and did nothing except give his friend a questioning look.

The elf just shook his head, "Shh…"

Aragorn decided it would be easier to obey and threw his senses outwards, trying to figure out what had alerted his friend, then smiled in relief.

"Do not worry Silür! It is Mithrandir!"

The elf looked surprised, "Is it? You can tell?"

"I am not a simple human child anymore my friend. I've had plenty of training. It's him."

The two crawled out of the bushes and Aragorn turned in the direction he came from.

"Well met Mithrandir!"

The wizard's horse snorted as they approached, "Hello Strider…"

Anything else that may have been said was cut off from the whinny of the other horse with them.

Aragorn laughed and patted his horse.

The wizard just shook his head and turned to the elf, a slight surprise showing in his eyes, "Silür!"

The elf smiled slightly, looking slightly nervous again, "Mithrandir…"

Aragorn just turned to the wizard, "Gandalf… ada, Glorfindel and the twins were captured…"

"So I had figured… shall we go?"

Aragorn just shook his head and smiled slightly, "Please…"

Aragorn climbed onto his horse carefully and motioned for his friend to sit behind him.

Silür obeyed and they were off quickly.

Erethrintin snorted slightly at having the new elf on her back but left it for she knew it was her master's will and simply did as she was told.

They had reached the clearing in half an hour and Aragorn dropped to his knees and crawled carefully towards the bushes surrounding the small area.

He had been trying to ignore the headache he had gotten but it was increasing its intensity every second and he could barely think.

The pain was so bad; he never realized his sight was returning, which was in fact the reason for his headache.

He took a deep breath and focused on that point, sending some of his own healing power to the area. Though since it was his own and his body had adapted to it, it did very little but it did help clear his mind a bit.

Now that he was thinking clearly he suddenly realized his sight was coming back and that interfering could stop the process so he abruptly stopped what he was doing and placed his hand on the sword hilt. The dim shadows he could see would help him.

Silür blinked and quickly moved next to the human, "Im úva na ú egaladh," he pointed to where he would be as he whispered. I will be in the tree

Aragorn nodded and slowly drew his sword, one hand against the flat of it to keep it from ringing.

Gandalf nodded at the human, knowing the man's sight was slowly returning, with his help of course.

Aragorn gave him a slight, knowing smile and nodded. In but a moment he had leapt up and went straight into the clearing, managing to kill off two of the orcs before they had gotten ready for the battle.

Gandalf was beside the human, knocking off any that came to close with a quick blow from his staff.

With the wizard and his staff, picking off any that threatened either himself or the human, the man with his sword, and the elf picking off any the posed the most threat at the time, they managed to kill them within an hour.

Aragorn panted as he finished off the last one. Without a second though immediately turned towards where the captive elves were tied. He knelt down, sheathed his sword as he suddenly realized he still had it in a death grip and pulled out his dagger, before hesitating and handing it to the wizard who cut them free.

Silür dropped from the trees and looked at the captive elves in amazement. Of course he had known them from his childhood. He remembered Legolas, who had visited Imladris. And of course he remembered the four elf lords.

Aragorn whistled for his horse and paused, "We can not get them back with two horses…"

"Nay, we cannot."

Aragorn looked over at the wizard, slightly surprised to find that his sight got better as he looked at the wizard and he raised an eyebrow, "Should you be messing with my sight?" he asked with a smirk.

The wizard just smiled and knelt to examine the elves, starting with Legolas.

Aragorn sat against a tree, humming to himself unconsciously. Every once in a while he'd glance over at the wizard before smiling at his friend who was busying himself around their little camp.

They had moved a while ago, after the wizard had given them all a quite once over. He was currently examining them further.

Aragorn glanced down at Legolas, who had been lain beside him so he could keep an eye on the elf who seemed to be having a few problems. He had been stabbed in the side and every once in a while would groan and struggle weakly in his sleep. The human worried greatly though, as he had realized the elf slept with his eyes closed.

A/N 

**Elven Kitten: Hey everyone! I didn't get this up before the end of the weekend as intended but it's better than usual, right? Anyway let's get right to replies!  
**

**Kandice- O.O… YES MASTER!!! Flees lol XD yer welcome?**

**Amthramiel- O.O… whoa… good guess! Lmao!**

**leggylover03- Lmao! This from you! The one who seemed to like that stuff! XD lol :P**

**Celebrean- Huggles I'LL NEVER MAKE YOU MAD! Lol! XD Don't I feel special! I is pretty cool O.o XD Anything dangerous gets handed off to the sister right? Heehee.**

**Elf Side: I never meant to be anything but nice.**

**E.K.: Oh shush… Mumbles ****show off…**

**E.S.: I heard that**

**E.K.: No you didn't!**

**E.S.: .-… Decides to give up You're right, I didn't.**

**E.K.: YES YOU DID!**

**E.S.: I can't win…**

**E.K.: XD Nopes! Don't argue with whackos!**

**E.S.: You just dissed yourself you know…**

**E.K.: Nuh-uh! I know I'm messed and I love it!**

**E.S.: …See? Sigh Well, thanks… Blinks**

**discombobulatedcheese- …O.o… … Silence … I DON'T WANNA BE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!! Starts running in circles before running right into a wall  
**

**E.S.: Since Elven is now temporarily… out of order… I take it upon myself to take her place… um… Falls over**

**Gollum Side: .-… stupid elfssssy…**

**E.S.: I am not stupid Says from ground**

**G.S.: Yesss you isss!**

**E.S.: … No… I'm not…**

**Hobbit Side: Volunteerin' to ac' in 'er place 's suicide… few ca' be a' messed up a' 'er an' know 'ow ta' breathe…**

**E.S.: … True… Stands up swiftly and brushes self off …_al egailur elin emenel_… not the brightest star (in) the sky**

**H.S.: ……………………………………………… finally translates 'ore li' the dimmest…**

**E.S.: Definitely.**

**H.S.: I think I know 'ow we ca' wake 'er up…**

**E.S.: Oh?**

**H.S.: Nods**

**E.S.: Go right ahead! leans back against a tree with interest**

**H.S.: Wanders out of the room and returns dragging Aragorn**

**A: Is actually just walking behind as he knows he'll never escape anyways**

**H.S.: ARAGORN!**

**E.K.: Jumps up WHERE?! MINE! Clings**

**A: Continues staring straight ahead as he is glomped**

**E.K.: My preciousssss… Hisses**

**G.S.: … sssssssssss!**

**E.K.: sssssssssssssssss!**

**G.S.: Sssssssssssssss!!!!**

**E.K.: SSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**G.S.: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E.K.: ....**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes Okay, well… farewell everyone!**

**E.K.: OH! And there's only one more chapter left! Flees  
**

**Elenmeoi**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Gandalf had treated the elf, and had cleaned up the others wounds.

Aragorn could no longer tell if his sight was improving as it was about as well as anyone could see through a dark cloth at the time. He decided just to wait until the wizard told him to check.

Silür was currently about as happy as he'd ever been in a long while. He'd be able to get home! The thought kept him working and helping out.

Legolas shifted slightly in his sleep and his eyes flickered, he then paused almost immediately.

Aragorn felt the change and smiled slightly, "_Ha már ta lim lle epalurin o ekoite_." It (is) good to see you (in) the world of the living

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, calming himself quickly, "Telcontar?"

Aragorn smiled at him, "_Uma_ Legolas."

"_Sut Im na nef_?" The confused elf asked. How (did) I get here

Aragorn just shushed him, telling him he'd fill it in later.

The elf just sighed and nodded, falling back asleep.

Silür walked over and sat with the human who looked desperate to help but the wizard had bid him stay there.

"Come now Estel… there is not much anyone can do… all they need is for their wounds to be cleaned."

Aragorn sighed, "Maybe so… but I could have helped had it not been for my eyes…"

The young elf sighed slightly and leaned back to look up at the darkening sky.

"Silür?"

"Aye _mellonamin_?"

"What have you been up to while you were out here?"

The elf shook his head, "Absolutely nothing… I had never realized how boring it could be without watching you get into trouble."

"Oh thanks…"

"You're very welcome!"

"Silür… do you know what the word 'sarcastic' means?"

"Only when I want to!"

Aragorn laughed, "Elves change little over time…"

"Humans change too much…"

The man looked over and sighed, then smiled slightly, "All the more reason to make the time worth it."

The elf looked at his friend, "You've finally come to accept mortality?"

Aragorn smiled slightly, "Aye… that I have… it's odd though… somehow I feel as if there will be more to it than there usually would be for a human…"

The elf cocked his head to the side, feeling a slight, odd hope. Whenever the human had a strong feeling about something, he was usually right. He vaguely wondered what it could be.

"Anyhow, what have _you_ been up to human?"

Aragorn laughed slightly, "You really want to know?"

Silür went silent for a moment, "_Lau_…" No

The human laughed but stopped when Legolas stirred.

"Legolas?" He called quietly.

The elf blinked slowly and swallowed, "Strider?"

"Are you well?"

"Better than before…"

Aragorn sighed then smiled with slight relief, "Ah, good. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing more than water…"

Legolas and Silür had been talking for a couple hours now. It was dark and the only thing keeping Aragorn awake was that he knew that if he fell asleep many embarrassing stories would be told.

Elrond and Glorfindel had woken up quite some time ago and the twins just a moment ago. No one really knew though. Gandalf had gone to sleep before they had awoken and the two other elves were too immersed in their teasing of the human while Aragorn was too busy trying to stop them.

Elrond glanced over at Glorfindel with an amused look, which was returned by the older elven lord.

Silür laughed, "Ah! Here's one. He was four; this was at one time in which the twins were in Mirkwood actually. Lord Elrond had decided to take him out to the lake and-"

Aragorn decided to cut him off right then and there when he realised where this was going, "AI! Silür! Everyone had just stopped teasing me with that one! Don't you start it again!"

The four near the fire had to try their hardest not to start laughing.

Aragorn smirked slightly, "And if you do… I have plenty of stories about you…"

The elf laughed slightly, "Oh? With your memory?"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, "Would you like an example? Like when we first met… you were convinced that if I came within two feet of you… you'd die."

Silür blinked and twitched slightly, "Uh…"

Legolas started laughing.

"Oh don't laugh at him Legolas! At least he didn't try to kill me!"

The blond elf coughed, "I did not!"

Aragorn shook his head, "Must I retell _that_ particular story again?"

"No!"

The twins finally had enough and started laughing, even though it did hurt, they couldn't stop.

Aragorn, though startled, didn't show it and turned and raised an eyebrow at them, "What are you laughing at then?"

They quieted and smirked.

"Oh I have plenty of stories on you two as well!"

They glanced at each other in a sudden wide-eyed worry.

Aragorn laughed, "And I'm sure Glor and ada do not wish to be left out?"

The two elven lords winced slightly, knowing the human had somehow managed to find at least a couple things on each of them.

Aragorn smirked, "Right… and don't worry Legolas… you know you're not left out…"

Legolas and Silür sighed.

"Okay! We'll stop," Legolas laughed.

"Good… now I can finally go to sleep…"

Legolas smirked and rolled his eyes.

They all finally just drifted off.

Aragorn woke up the next morning and almost immediately realized his headache was gone. He frowned slightly and paused to see if anyone was up. After realizing no one was he slide the cloth up and winced at the sudden bright light. He closed his eyes and waited for a while before slowly opening them. After a moment he grinned and after glancing over at Silür, slid the cloth back down.

After a couple moments the others woke up, one at a time. Except when the twins awoke for as soon as Elrohir woke he'd accidentally rolled onto his brother and woke him up as well.

The two had been arguing ever since.

Aragorn shook his head in amusement and sighed.

Elrond glanced over and moved next to his human son. He knew he'd have to approach the subject of the man going back to Rohan.

Aragorn noticed the elf's outline through the cloth but it was obvious the elf had meant to come unnoticed so he pretended not to see, hiding a smile.

The elf sat silently and smiled, he knew the man could sense him, and he waited.

Aragorn finally shook his head and looked over when the elf stayed silent.

"You are going to head back to Rohan?"

Aragorn sighed, "Aye, I am. I've already been gone longer than I should have been."

"You have good reason."

"Perhaps…"

"You do Estel… it shall be fine…"

Aragorn heard the slight hesitant note, most people would have missed it but those who knew the elf lord well could notice these things, and he cocked his head to the side slightly.

The elf smiled slightly and shook his head absently, "I hate to see you leave so soon. We have not seen much of you in the last little while."

"I know this adar. But you know as well as I do that it's good experience…"

The elf nodded, "I never asked you not to go…"

"Maybe you should try going down there one day."

Elrond smiled down at the human, "That I shall."

Aragorn smiled, though it quickly turned into a smirk as he pulled up the cloth and winked at the elf before pulling it back down.

Elrond raised an eyebrow, he had the feeling it was better. No doubt the human would use that to his advantage.

That he did as well. For during the rest of their trip together he had played many tricks on the poor elves travelling with him. And though everyone had the feeling it was he, no one knew for sure and it was difficult to blame half of these things on him. He purposely avoided playing any pranks on the twins until their last day together where he told them everything… and ran.

_The End  
_

****

**A/N**

**Elven Kitten: Gack! So many confuzled people! XP… urm… yeah…  
**

**Kandice- lol **

**Amthramiel- Well it was getting better and is fine now yes… lol, sorry for it bein' so confuzleing… XD**

**Macilwen- Legolas was injured… Silür was Aragorn's friend when he was a child and he had gone missing and has now come back… lol**

**Jadesaber- No and I hadn't really meant him to be… if you meant the changing of the subject… is cuz he hit Aragorn with the apple… yes… that is what happened… lol **

**discombobulatedcheese- O.o… riiiiiiiight… that's… nice? Lol**

**Celebrean- GACK! XP… heeheehee… ah… but I can! But yes! There will be a sequel! Nods lol yet another to my little series… lol, gah… I hate that! When you're trying to type something and you're constantly hitting the wrong keys… drives me crazy! Especially when you're pressed for time… cuz I can type fairly fast without making to many mistakes but whenever I have to hurry I'm constantly making mistakes… makes me mad… lol   
**

**Elven Kitten: Okay! Has just finished putting up a cheese barrier There… okay, anywho, I'm almost positive I've said something before but… it has been a while and I have new reviews now so I'll say it again; my series will go on continuously until I say otherwise. So w00t! lol, I've already started my fifth one and will hopefully get the first chapter up soon. **

**Elf Side: Nods aye, she has, we hope to get it up before the end of the weekend…**

**E.K.: I'd write longer… but I'm busy, gotta work on my parade song… making mistakes all of a sudden and I'm playing tomorrow morning! GAH! THE HORROR!!!!!! Runs in circles screaming**

**E.S.: Rolls eyes well… I guess that means farewell? Sigh Namarie!  
**

_Elenmeoi_


End file.
